Neon Genesis Evangelion: Creando un destino
by AlexMRC
Summary: La llegada de un nuevo elegido cambiará la historia conocida de los pilotos EVA. (mezcla entre NGE y Rebuild, FINAL de la PARTE I ARRIBA) Comenten. Esperen la segunda parte en NGE: Creando un Destino PARTE II. REEDITADO CAPÍTULO 4
1. Ch 1:La llegada

**NGE: Creando un Destino**

**Escrito por AlexMRC**

**Capítulo 1: Ch 1: La llegada**

* * *

**Evangelion, sus personajes e historia no son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro, no me demanden.**

* * *

**_La llegada_**

Fue eliminado el quinto ángel y en NERV todo iba normal mientras el comandante Ikari hablaba con alguien, su pose era la típica del mandamás de NERV, sus manos juntas con los dedos entrelazados y su cabeza recargada sobre ellas tapando la mitad de su rostro, había recibido un encargo de parte de la rama de NERV en México, un Evangelion, la unidad 10 y su respectivo piloto, si tenían suerte nadie les podría hacer frente, había escuchado de parte de los técnicos de NERV México que el núcleo de este EVA tenía algunas alteraciones, pero si funcionaba y vaya que funcionaba, sus planes irían viento en popa.

-Veo que por fin llegó piloto Zokinami-dijo Gendo, manteniendo su pose inalterable y voz fría ante el joven que recién llegó a Japón.

-mucho gusto comandante- respondió el joven, piel ligeramente quemada, cabello negro y ojos oscuros, estaba de pie frente al escritorio de Gendo con mirada firme, normalmente los pilotos eran emocionalmente inestables, pues así se les hacía más fácil de manipular, este no, su actitud estaba calmada a pesar de hablarle con su tono de intimidación, tenía que trabajar en eso cuando acabara.

\- soy Gendo Ikari, comandante de NERV Japón, desde ahora serás asignado al Evangelion 10 y serás su piloto, cuando se presente algún ataque, serás notificado por teléfono y vendrás inmediatamente, sean pruebas o una batalla ¿quedó claro?-.

-sí señor, está claro –dijo el joven mexicano sin confiarse mucho del comandante.

-¿por cierto donde se quedará? Ahora que vivirá aquí en Japón –cuestionó el comandante sin cambiar su tono de voz, sin lograr intimidar al chico que tenía en frente.

-no lo sé aun, por lo que sé el tercer elegido está viviendo con la jefe de operaciones –dijo Alex con la poca información de los pilotos.

-podríamos ponerlo en un departamento al lado del de la jefa de operaciones Katsuragi, o asignarle una habitación aquí en NERV -.

-prefiero el departamento al lado de la jefa de operaciones, con tal de no quedarme en NERV –dijo de igual forma tranquilo, si no ponía las riendas a este chico, quien sabe que es lo que podría suceder.

-de acuerdo, será trasladado ahí, por cierto qué hay de la unidad 10?-

-están desembarcando al EVA 10 en el puerto y viene en camino, señor-

-está bien puede retirarse- dicho esto último Alex se encaminó a la salida de la oficina del comandante.

-sí, ahí la vemos comandante- dijo con una mano en señal de despedida, saliendo y dejando a un atónito Gendo con los ojos abiertos, los cuales no se notaban gracias a los lentes que llevaba puestos.

Gendo no imaginó que el cuarto elegido tendría esa actitud y no le gustaba, pero no le daba la gran importancia, ya tendría tiempo para adaptarlo a su sistema.

* * *

Departamento de Misato

Shinji regresaba a su departamento, habían terminado las pruebas de sincronización de ese día y tenía muchas ganas de descansar, o al menos intentarlo, aún conservaba vendajes en las manos, producto de la quemadura cuando sacó a Rei de su cápsula para luego pedirle que sonriera, los recuerdos estaban aún frescos, pero quizá en un tiempo no muy lejano, serían buenos amigos, además de eso escuchó a la doctora Ritsuko conversar con su padre mientas estaban en el puente del EVA.

(Flashback)

-Así que uno más comandante-dijo Ritsuko, viendo varios papeles en la tabla que traía, mientras acomodaba sus lentes más arriba de su nariz y levantaba una ceja revisando el expediente, un nuevo piloto era algo inesperado, en unas semanas más enviarían al EVA 02 con su piloto, pero ¿el EVA 10? Tan pronto, deben tener sus razones.

-Así es doctora, llegará de México en unas horas más-dijo Gendo en su tono de voz frío y seco, este hombre no se perturbaba ante nada, como entraba era como salía, aunque algunos juraban haberlo visto muy apegado a la esposa del primer ministro de Francia, Canadá, incluso la mujer del secretario de la defensa de los Estados Unidos, pero eran sólo rumores.

Shinji se preguntaba a que se referían al decir eso.

(Fin del flashback)

Antes de entrar al ascensor notó a otro joven entrando, usaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una camisa de color rojo, cabello negro lacio un poco largo pero no demasiado, tenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y su mirada estaba puesta hacia arriba, el joven lo miró y sonrió de forma amigable.

-que tal- dijo el joven entrando en el ascensor a la par de Shinji, el joven le extendió una mano para saludarlo.

-oh… que tal -respondió Shinji con timidez levantando la vista mirando al chico, parecía de su edad, correspondió al saludo y presionó el piso al cual subir.

-¿vives aquí no es verdad? –cuestionó el joven viendo a Shinji, mientras miraba también su mochila y el atuendo que llevaba, supuso que venía de la escuela.

-si vivo con mi tutora –dijo Shinji aún tímido, no era muy apegado a hablar con extraños, menos cuando no los conocía aún, no era su costumbre platicar con desconocidos, pero podía intentarlo, no se veía que el joven quisiera hacerle daño.

-bien y ¿cómo te llamas? –volvió a hacer una pregunta el cuarto elegido, haciendo sentir un poco de confianza a Shinji.

-mi nombre es Shinji Ikari –dijo menos tímido que las veces anteriores, este joven era alguien desconocido, pero por el camino que iba no tanto, al mirar abajo notó un par de maletas grandes detrás de Alex, cosa que significaba que viviría en el edificio.

-¡el mío es Alex Zokinami mucho gusto!-dijo enérgicamente el joven sonriendo e inclinándose siguiendo los modales japoneses.

-si igual, un gusto- dijo Shinji igual de tímido, pero demostrando agrado hacia Alex.

-veo que eres tímido-dijo el joven observándolo.-si tienes ese problema te timidez, tírate desde la quebrada de Acapulco, o come un habanero –dijo el cuarto elegido con varias sugerencias de cómo ser un hombre, o ser menos tímido.

-¿de dónde?- preguntó asustado Shinji, la idea de comer picantes o tirarse de quien sabe dónde lo asustó un poco.

-ah sí, olvidaba que estaba en Japón –comentó el joven rascándose la nuca.

Y el ascensor llegó al piso correspondiente, ambos bajaron y caminaban a la par, Shinji volteó a ver a Alex y este lo volteó a ver, que extraña coincidencia, empezaron una conversación y ahora el chico nuevo viviría en el mismo piso, quizá no era de extrañarse, su vecino de al lado se había ido hace un par de semanas de Tokio-3 por los ataques de ángeles, no encontraba explicación, no era científico de NERV, técnico o algo por el estilo, la única explicación es que fuera un nuevo piloto de Evangelion, al darse cuenta los dos estaban caminando en la misma dirección.

-¿Me estás siguiendo?- preguntó Shinji.

-no, ¿tú me estas siguiendo?- preguntó Alex un poco extrañado.

-No, yo vivo aquí- dijo Shinji aclarando la situación.

-Yo al parecer a lado de tu departamento –agregó Alex apuntando a la puerta siguiente al departamento de Misato.

-¿eres miembro de NERV?- cuestionó el tercer elegido para confirmar sus sospechas, no se notaba tímido, estaba teniéndole confianza a el nuevo.

-sí, ¡el piloto del EVA unidad 10!- dijo alegre y orgulloso, como si fuera alo increíble.

-yo también soy piloto- agregó Shinji para curiosidad de Alex, el cual levantó una ceja.

-¿y cuál es tu unidad?- cuestionó de nuevo el llegado mexicano con curiosidad.

-es la unidad 01- dijo Shinji sin muchos ánimos de ser el piloto, pudo ser alguien más pero él fue designado y por algo aceptó.

-ah, ¿te refieres al dragón morado con verde que tiene un cuerno?- preguntó Alex al haber visto antes a la unidad 01 en acción por los reportes de misión que fueron grabados y que vio en el barco donde venía.

-si pero no es un dragón- dijo Shinji extrañado por la forma en que su nuevo compañero se refería a su unidad 01.

-lo sé, es como un humano gigante sin cerebro con una armadura- dijo con las pocas informaciones que tenía de la doctora Ritsuko.

-sí, así es- dijo Shinji afirmando lo que dijo Alex. –la doctora Akagi me lo dijo-

-el mío es de color azul y rojo parecido al tuyo solo que con el pecho diferente y todo, los brazos tienen partes luminosas rojas y el cuerno es más corto, además sus ojos son amarillos cuando está activo- dijo Alex describiendo a su Evangelion.

-También está la unidad 00- agregó Shinji mencionando a la piloto restante.

-¿y quién es el piloto?- preguntó Alex con curiosidad.

-es mujer y se llama Rei Ayanami- respondió señalando a la primera elegida.

-sí, creo que dijeron que derrotaste al quinto ángel con su ayuda- dijo recordando a Shinji lo del fusil de positrones y todo el asunto, recordó esa sonrisa que le dio Rei cuando se lo pidió.

-sí, si no fuera por ella no lo hubiera logrado- dijo agradeciendo a la vez a la primera elegida

-bien… voy a mi departamento- dijo Alex para empezar a desempacar sus cosas, además estaba hambriento y necesitaba probar las comidas de Japón.

-igual, adiós- dijo Shinji inclinándose para despedirse dejando de lado su timidez, este joven era alguien de confianza.

-luego nos vemos tercer elegido-dijo Alex en mexicano con una sonrisa cuando tenía abierta la puerta de su departamento y entraba con su par de maletas.

* * *

En NERV

-El cuarto elegido ha llegado a Tokio-3-dijo Gendo con su pose de marca registrada y su voz digna de temor hablando a su antiguo profesor.

-Y la unidad 02 será enviada en unos días con la segunda elegida-respondió Fuyutsuki de pie a un lado del escritorio de Gendo, las manos atrás de su espalda y observaba un par de documentos.

-esperemos que SEELE no nos moleste por reunir a tantos pilotos EVA, la construcción del resto de las unidades empezó ya pero no se me notificó por parte de SEELE; uno de mis espías tuvo que decirme, esos ancianos traman algo- dijo Gendo empezando a fruncir el ceño y entrecerrar los ojos, esos tipos de SEELE le daban muy mala espina, cuando todos los ángeles estén muertos su plan se llevaría a cabo, pero debía ser paciente.

-me retiro comandante –al recibir respuesta afirmativa de Ikari, Fuyutsuki salió de la oficina para ir a descansar, hace días que no conciliaba el sueño.

Gendo se quedó solo en la oficina pensando en que era lo que planeaban los de SEELE; se sabía que después enviarían otras pero el permiso de la ONU sólo les permitía tener hasta siete unidades, el total sería de quince, mas las unidades en masa, el comandante supremo de NERV estaba confundido, tenía un mal presentimiento.

**Continuará...**

* * *

NOTAS DE ACTUALIZACIÓN

Al fin pude actualizar, corregir y extender este primer episodio, estoy adaptándolo a la trama de la historia para que tengan una idea de lo que planeo para la segunda parte, la cual viene con muchas sorpresas, espero que esto les guste, el inicio extendido de mi primer fic, dejen algún comentario si quieren para saber qué les parece, no quiero arruinar el primer capítulo de la segunda parte ni revelar que tengo planeado, pero el primer episodio tendrá escenas LEMON (contenido sexual explicito para usuarios de 18 años en adelante) quizá los demás también para los que ya habían leído el fic antes, releer el inicio es buena idea, me queda una semana de vacaciones así que voy a seguir con este proyecto antes de que las clases empiecen, espero poder actualizar lo antes posible la segunda parte, no hay muchos lectores por aquí pero es algo que disfruto hacer, empecé escribiendo solo por escribir pero esta historia me ha atrapado, cada vez vienen más ideas y pienso implementarlas, según un autor me dijo por inbox (erendir) habrá actualización de Destino de un Jedi, espero ansioso que actualice, además de que ya me he leído historias buenas y una que me ha gustado por su originalidad es El Peor de los Enemigos, se las recomiendo, sin más que decir me despido, saludos y nos leemos.


	2. Ch 2:Equipo 01 y 10 vs Jet Alone

**N****eon Génesis Evangelion: Creando un Destino**

**Por AlexMRC**

Capítulo 2: el equipo 01-10 vs Yet Alone

**Evangelion, sus personajes e historia no son de propiedad mía. Este es sólo un medio de esparcimiento, no me demanden.**

Equipo 01-10 vs Yet Alone

Las cosas en Tokio-3 estaban tranquilas por el momento, no había ataques desde hace unos días.

Por órdenes de NERV, Alex tuvo que entrar al mismo colegio que Shinji, de verdad la idea no le encantó en un principio, pero pues órdenes son órdenes.

No tuvo otra opción más que resignarse e ir, la mañana estuvo tranquila, además que tuvo que estar solo en primer momento.

Para el descanso tuvo que ir con Shinji, había otros chicos con los que había simpatizado pero su compañero piloto era mejor opción, así podrían trabajar mejor en equipo, si lo necesitaran en un futuro.

-Hola Shinji –dijo el cuarto elegido saludando a su compañero y sus amigos.

-Oh… Zokinami, hola –dijo Shinji saludando de vuelta a su compañero piloto.

-¿Quién eres chico nuevo? –preguntó Touji mirando al chico que recién había llegado.

-¿Otro piloto no es verdad? –habló Kensuke ajustando sus lentes y mirando con ojo crítico al chico mexicano.

-Sí, ¿cómo saben? –comentó el joven dudoso creyendo que eran un par de espías, pues hace poco acababa de llegar, pero dejó de lado la idea de los espías.

Creyó que era por lo mismo de haber visto que nadie se mudaba a Tokio-3 por los ataques, menos aún un joven como él.

-Como estamos en guerra los únicos chicos nuevos que llegan son pilotos de Evangelion pues… -dijo Kensuke, el conocido como otaku militar.

Aida Kensuke según los registros, ruidoso, indiscreto, ha sido encontrado espiando los baños femeninos, algunas alergias como a las extintas abejas, a los extintos gatos y hombres afroamericanos musculosos (incluso increíble para mí, estos no están extintos, pobre chico).

-Pues si –correspondió Alex a las palabras del otaku militar.

-¡Otro piloto de esos robots!-exclamo Touji con asombro.

Touji Suzuhara, atlético, fuerte, ganador de competencias deportivas varias, inteligencia más o menos aceptable, alergia a… mejor no lo mencionamos.

Su hermana Sakura Suzuhara está en recuperación debido a lesiones recibidas durante el ataque del primer ángel (según medios de comunicación), cuando estaba aún en el edificio donde vivía una amiga, ahora internada también.

-No es precisamente un robot. Por lo que se un EVA es como un ser humano gigante cubierto por una armadura. Como tiene gran composición parecida a la humana y en teoría está vivo. Por esa razón el daño que sufre el EVA también lo sufre el piloto en el plano sensorial, y además es como un humano ya que en cierta forma es un clon del primer ángel Adam y…-

-¡ESO ES CLASIFICADO! –regañó Shinji mirando a Alex de forma asesina, este abrió los ojos al escuchar el grito de Shinji.

-Oh si, lo olvidé jeje –dijo Alex de la forma que lo diría Shinji.

Shinji acerco a Alex para susurrarle algo.

-Eso no se lo digas a nadie más, diste suficiente información para que sepan estos dos mucho de los EVAS.

-Oops, creo que les dije mucho.

-Vaya, nunca imaginé eso de los EVAs-dijo Kensuke.

-Sí, igual no me gustan –dijo Touji mordiendo su quesadilla (¿coincidencia? Quien sabe)

-XXXXX-

La campana sonó dando por continuada la clase, algo que el maestro en turno quería hacer era presentar al nuevo alumno, quien no tuvo gusto de conocer, le dijo que esperara afuera del aula

-Jóvenes tenemos un nuevo alumno, por favor preséntate.

\- ¡Hola, mi nombre es Alex Zokinami y espero que nos llevemos bien! –saludó de manera enérgica el nuevo piloto del EVA a sus sorprendidos compañeros.

De plano sintieron que algo malo venía pues que NERV necesitara pilotos significaba que si en una de esas fallan pues todo se va a la chin… China.

-Toma asiento por favor –dijo aburrido el profesor para luego mirar un árbol y expresar su nostalgia pues antes del segundo impacto habían muchos árboles y bla bla bla…

-¡Sí, señor! –respondió el joven antes de que el maestro mirara el árbol.

Como no tenía de donde elegir, mejor dicho sí pero las cosas no le daban para más, decidió sentarse al lado de Shinji.

De repente notó que la mirada de sus compañeros estaba encima de él, pero se sorprendió al ver a una joven de cabellera azul que miraba por la ventana, una extraña sensación pasó por su espina dorsal, luego siguió con la clase.

-XXXXX-

Faltaban algunas horas para acabar el día de clases cuando sonaron los teléfonos de los pilotos.

-Sí, de acuerdo … allá vamos. –decía Shinji hablando por teléfono.

-¿Un Ángel? –preguntó un poco asustado Alex ante el posible enfrentamiento.

-No al parecer otra cosa. –aclaró Shinji para que ambos se alejaran del colegio para ir a los cuarteles de NERV.

-XXXXX-

En lo que hace años fue la capital de Japón, la antigua ciudad de Tokio; una enorme máquina nuclear había salido de control debido a una falla en su sistema de control.

Mientras Misato asustada no procesaba aun lo que acababa de pasar, un pie gigante entró en donde estaba ya que el arma experimental Yet Alone se salió de control.

(Flashback)

-y como pueden ver señores, el Yet Alone asegura un mayor tiempo de energía, sin necesidad de cables ya que su fuente de energía en nuclear...

-Disculpe, ¿Cómo asegura que cómo asegura que de verdad sea combate efectivo contra un Ángel? –preguntó Ritsuko interrumpiendo al doctor.

-¿Se refiere al Campo AT? Sólo es cuestión de investigación.

-si claro, nunca alcanzará a los EVAS no importa cuánto investiguen –dijo Ritsuko para luego irse.

-Pues por lo menos su rendimiento es mayor a cinco minutos. –cuando dijo esto varios de los presentes rieron por el comentario, el doctor se ganó una mirada asesina de Ritsuko.

-Vaya –dijo Misato molesta. –Que altanero.

Luego de largos minutos empezaron con la activación del Proyecto Yet Alone. Consistía en una máquina computarizada la cual creían los científicos podría ser efectiva en el combate contra un Ángel.

-Transmitiendo energía.

-Revisando niveles de calor.

-Insertando líquido base.

-Añadiendo polvo soluble.

-Sirviendo en tazas.

-Mezclando azúcar.

Una vez que los doctores tuvieron lista su cafetera y se sirvieron comenzaron con la activación del Yet Alone.

-Estabilizando temperatura.

-Inyectando refrigerante.

-Encendiendo reactor nuclear.

-Sistema operativo del Yet Alone lísto.

Los doctores teclearon para hacer que caminara, el enorme trasto dio unos cuantos pasos. Luego de eso ordenaron que se detuviera pero no respondía.

Los científicos del proyecto estaban alarmados por la situación. Todos tecleaban comandos en un inútil intento de hacer que el Yet Alone se detuviera.

Todo fue en vano.

Un pie enorme atravesó la pared junto a la pantalla de control de la operación. Luego de eso siguió otro pie, el techo estaba roto en varias partes y donde uno de los enormes pies pisó había una Misato asustada por lo que acababa de pasar.

(Fin del flashback)

-Wow, espero que lleguen rápido.

Misato se quedó tiesa en esa posición por un rato más hasta que los de la Sección 2 la llevaran de vuelta a NERV con la doctora.

-XXXXX-

El enorme robot creado por los hombres seguía caminando muy campante sin poder detenerse. Por el mal cálculo de trayectoria el Yet Alone se dirigía a Tokio-3.

-¿Por qué va a Tokio-3? –preguntó asustada Misato.

-Al Salir de control perdimos el estabilizador del reactor, va a explotar –explicó aterrado uno de los doctores viendo cómo el Yet Alone se alejaba.

-¿Explotar? –los ojos de Misato se abrieron del susto.

-Sí, como funciona con energía nuclear, si no se estabiliza la temperatura del reactor explotará.

-entonces haré que envíen a los EVAs para detenerlo.

-XXXXX-

Mientras en NERV los pilotos Shinji y Alex iban al puro estilo de los astronautas de la película Armageddon.

Caminando lentamente con sus Plug Suit puestos, sus miradas estaban al frente y su paso era lento, como si alguien los estuviera filmando o algo así.

-¡A este paso nunca llegaremos, ¡Vamos! –dijo Alex y avanzaron más rápido.

-XXXXX-

Ya en sus correspondientes unidades estaban siendo llevados por aviones porta-EVAS; el EVA 01 llevaba a Misato en la mano y la unidad 10 estaba más adelante con gran distancia de ventaja.

La primera misión siempre era emocionante, si en serio el mundo o una parte estaba en riesgo, era hora de poner manos a la obra y demostrar de lo que se es capaz.

-*Oye Shinji.* -decía Alex por el comunicador.

-*¿Qué sucede Alex?* -respondía el Tercer Elegido.

-*Demos una buena pelea. ¿Quieres?* -pedía el mexicano un poco asustado.

-*Bien. ¿Pero por qué dices eso ahora?*

-*Pues, no quiero morir.*

-*Para mi es lo mismo vivir o morir.* -dijo Shinji consternando a Alex.

-*¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo es que no tienes deseos de vivir?*

-*No lo sé.* -decía Shinji pensativo.

-*El autoestima determina tu deseo de vivir. Es amarte a ti mismo. No puedes amar a nadie si no te amas tú mismo.*

Esas palabras lo hicieron pensar en su deseo de vivir y su razón para pilotar el EVA. No se amaba él mismo. Es más, se despreciaba. Creía que por eso no tenía la aprobación de su padre.

Si empezaba a amarse él mismo entonces podría amar a otros. Seguía en sus pensamientos cuando fue interrumpido.

-*¡Suelten EVA 01!* –ordenó Misato por el canal de comunicación, dicho esto los seguros que sostenían al EVA morado se soltaron dejando caer al monstruo 01.

Shinji tuvo que dejar sus preguntas para otro momento pues tenía una misión.

La unidad 01 fue soltada del avión. Cayó de una gran distancia y al aterrizar comenzó a correr en dirección al Yet Alone. Luego de unos segundos y ya suficientemente cerca siguió manteniendo su velocidad.

Cuando Misato lo consideró suficiente cerca del objetivo dio la siguiente orden…

-¡Suelten EVA10! –pidió Misato para que la unidad 10 comenzara con su labor.

La unidad rojiazul cayó unos metros delante del Yet Alone. Se acomodó para sostener al enorme trasto poniendo su talón izquierdo atrás de sí y el derecho hacia adelante.

Luego extendió sus brazos y con fuerza detuvo el avance del robot mientras el EVA 01 llegaba.

La unidad 01 llevó a Misato hasta la cabina de combustible del Yet Alone (solo que no se cayó como en la serie, ¿Será porque hay un mexicano ahí? XD). Una vez dentro Misato sintió un horrible calor. Agradecía tener el traje especial porque de haber ido sin este estaría como una brasa.

Caminó dentro del robot recibiendo instrucciones de los doctores haya llegar a un ordenador.

*Fe*

=ERROR=

La primera clave que la dio el doctor no había funcionado. Se rascaría la cabeza si no fuera por el traje Anti Radiación que llevaba puesto.

*Esperanza*

Tecleó desesperada la Teniente Coronel para luego recibir un mensaje negativo.

=ERROR=

Misato estaba empezando a sentir un horrible calor. Estaba por resignarse pero vio los estabilizadores de temperatura. Se acercó a ellos para activarlos de forma manual.

-¡No funcionan las claves!, ¡unidad 01 y 10 detenganlo manualmente hasta que se desactive! –ordenaba por la radio la Teniente Coronel.

-¡Bien! –dijeron los pilotos a la vez.

Los EVAS lo contuvieron por un tiempo forcejeando con el robot mientras este expulsaba humo por partes del armazón.

-¡No! –gruñía Alex conteniendo frente a él al robot.

Misato empujaba con fuerza las vigas manuales, estaba cansándose. Los tres, Misato, Alex y Shinji daban un gran esfuerzo para evitar que el robot matara a todos.

Fueron empujados a tal punto que terminaron por derribar medio local de Mc Donald´s.

El talón izquierdo del EVA 10 derribó la pared e iba por el resto pero se detuvo golpeando unas esferas que estaban en péndulo. Estas se columpiaron mientras la primera hacía rebotar la última y viceversa.

Misato pudo activar los cerrojos manuales estabilizando la temperatura del Yet Alone. El interior de la máquina pasó de un rojo a un verde. La ciudad estaba a salvo.

Bajaron a Misato de ese peligroso lugar para así llevarla segura de vuelta a NERV. Alex pateaba al robot para evitar otro incidente de esos.

**-¡****Órale Cabrón! **–dijo Alex en español pateando aún al Yet Alone desactivado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Shinji confundido.

-Le doy su merecido.

-Pero... ya está apagado.

-¡Dale duro Alex! –gritaba Misato desde la mano del EVA de Shinji.

-Mmm... es igual –y le dio una última patada.

-XXXXX

En el colegio era hora del almuerzo y Alex quería entablar amistad (o al menos intentarlo) con la primera elegida. Vio algo extraño en la chica, algo que le atrajo a hablarle.

Caminó lentamente hacia Rei. Ella estaba leyendo un libro de inglés como siempre.

-hola,¿C.. Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó Alex tímidamente.

(Alex es algo tímido con las mujeres)

-Rei Ayanami -dijo con su voz seria y monocorde.

-"vaya que debe ser misteriosa" –pensó Alex.

-Me preguntaba si podía acompañarte en el almuerzo -habló Alex para socializar.

-Bien. -respondió seriamente Rei.

-¿Tú eres la primera elegida?

-Sí. –dijo Rei con su mismo tono serio. –¿Tú eres el cuarto elegido?

-Sí. Alex Zokinami. Mucho gusto.

-Bien. –respondió la chica con voz seria.

-Oye, ¿No te da miedo pilotear el EVA?

-No. Si muero alguien tomará mi lugar.

El Cuarto Elegido miró confuso a la joven peliazul. Era misteriosa, debió tener una difícil vida para actuar así.

-¿Cómo dices eso? No eres reemplazable. Si te vas nadie va a ocupar tu lugar. No sería lo mismo. Eres importante aunque tú no lo creas así. –dijo Alex mirando un poco molesto a Rei.

Sus compañeros pilotos no tenían auto aprecio. No sabían cómo amar ni cómo vivir. Les había tocado una vida solitaria y al parecer no tuvieron a nadie con ellos.

-¿Crees que soy importante? –preguntó Rei extrañada. Ni siquiera el comandante la había tratado así.

-Yo creo que sí.

Rei dió una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que Alex se sorprendiera. Él también sonrió.

-"Es la segunda persona a la que le sonrío y no me pidió que lo hiciera" –pensó Rei.

-"Se ve... Linda cuando sonríe" –pensó Alex.

-XXXXX-

Mientras en una ubicación desconocida estaban los monolitos de SELEE y Gendo en medio.

-Tenemos un robot gigante. –dijo un monolito de SEELE.

-Robots gigantes buenos.

-Me gusta el robot gigante. –habló otro monolito.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Mis manos se pegaron a mi cara otra vez! –decía Gendo en su pose patentada confirmando que a veces los largos periodos de tiempo en esa posición son involuntarios.

-¿Qué hay sobre el Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana?

-Bien, ventaja es que tenemos doble oportunidad-dijo Gendo.

-Sí, la unidad 10 nos lo permite ya que también esta hecha de Lilith –dijo un monolito.

-Y con la primera elegida será igual de fácil –dijo Gendo.

-Escuchamos que el núcleo de esa unidad fue modificado.

-Estoy enterado de ello. Pero no es motivo para preocuparse.

-En su momento tendremos el despertar de esa unidad.

-Además de la unidad 01.

-Tal como lo narran los Manuscritos del Mar Muerto.

-Para la pacífica purificación de las almas.

-Y ¿Por cierto la unidad 02 será enviada en una semana cierto? –preguntó otro monolito.

-Así es.

-En cuanto al cuarto elegido, veo que no es tan manipulable.

-No nos causará problemas.

-Más te vale Ikari –dicho esto los monolitos desaparecieron.

El Comandante sonrió pues su plan estaba en marcha. Preparaba sus cartas para así lograr su objetivo final. Esperaba poder lograr reunirse con su esposa.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

**Me tomó un poco de tiempo en llegar a este cap. Respecto a los diálogos de SEELE, no especifiqué los números de los monolitos pues así es más misterioso. Ojalá les guste mi reedición del cap 2. Por esto creo que se retrasará un poco la segunda parte.**

**Saludos y nos leemos.**


	3. Ch 3:Conociendo

**Neon Génesis Evangelion: Creando un Destino**

**Por AlexMRC**

Capítulo 3: Conociendo

**Evangelion, sus personajes e historia no son de propiedad mía. Este es sólo un medio de esparcimiento, no me demanden.**

Conociendo

En NERV Alex realizaba pruebas de simulación, en su cabina podía ver una versión digitalizada de la ciudad de Tokio-3. Frente a él podía ver al primer enemigo que enfrentó su amigo japonés.

Alex miraba sonriente a los enemigos frente a él y lo que hacía era esperar alguna orden por parte de la doctora Akagi. Esta revisaba en su tablilla la información recopilada del Cuarto Elegido.

-¿Ya tienes memorizados todos los comandos y controles del EVA cierto Alex?-preguntó la doctora Akagi.

-Sí ya… ¿Pero cuáles eran los controles para la fuerza en los brazos?

-"Que olvidadizo" –pensó Ritsuko.

-Los de en medio frente a ti.

-Ok gracias.

-Empecemos, toma el arma y dispara al Ángel. –explicaba la doctora dando instrucciones al piloto.

Frente a él a unos mil metros (digitales), apareció una imagen del tercer ángel. Alex puso un gesto de molestia al ver al ente y empezó a apuntar.

-Bien, hagamos esto. –dicho esto cargó el arma digital.

-"No dijeron a dónde disparar" –pensó Alex y disparó a la entrepierna del ángel, haciendo que la doctora se extrañara y avergonzara un poco.

-¿Por qué disparaste ahí? –cuestionó la falsa rubia un poco molesta por la acción del piloto.

-¿Mm?... ¿A dónde? –preguntaba Alex haciéndose el inocente mirando a otro lado.

-Pues… ¡ahí! –exclamó algo molesta la doctora Ritsuko resaltando la palabra.

-Oh… es que no dijeron a donde disparar y disparé a donde se me ocurrió. –explicó Alex haciéndose aún el inocente inexperto.

-De acuerdo… ¿Ves la esfera roja en su pecho?

-Sí.

-Es su núcleo, apunta al centro y dispara. –decía la doctora dando instrucciones como las que Shinji recibió.

-¡Sí señora! –dijo para fingir que se equivocó al volver a disparar.

Pero igual disparó a la entrepierna del ángel. La doctora estaba empezando a formular maneras de "amansar" al chico para que siguiera sus órdenes.

-¡Alex!

-Perdón –dijo riéndose.

Repentinamente su rostro se endureció y con una gran habilidad disparaba a los Ángeles digitales. Uno tras otro iban cayendo. La doctora aumentó la dificultad para que aparecieran enemigos cada vez más rápido.

Ritsuko estaba impresionada. Nunca pensó que este chico fuera un experto en armas de fuego. Era simplemente sorprendente.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a tirar así?-

-En México hace unos años hubo una guerra civil y tuve que aprender a tirar, era defenderme o que me matara el enemigo. –decía serio Alex rememorando esos tristes días.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntarte sobre esto. –decía algo apenada la doctora.

-Está bien, ¿Sabe? Soy de los que superan rápido las tragedias. –contaba Alex a la doctora. De alguna manera empezaron a platicar durante las pruebas.

Luego de largos ratos de plática llegó Misato para ver el progreso de Alex.

-¿Qué tal vas Alex? –preguntaba la peli morada con una sonrisa por el comunicador de la cabina.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar señorita Misato. –decía Alex de forma amable.

-Puedes decirme Misato, no hay problema.

-Bien… Misato. –decía sonriente el chico hacia la peli morada, la cual respondió con una sonrisa igual de grande.

-XXXXX-

Terminadas las pruebas y las clases en el colegio así como en NERV. Nuestros dos pilotos de Evangelion se encontraban en un lugar desconocido. Está bien, en el departamento de cierto mexicano.

Ambos se miraban mientras estaban sentados en una mesa. Uno estaba un poco nervioso y el otro tenía una sonrisa desafiante. Sobre la mesa se encontraba una lata de jalapeños en vinagre.

-Si realmente tienes valor –decía el mexicano tomando uno de los jalapeños. –comerás de este picante. Si no lo haces entonces significa que no puedes tomar riesgos a conocer cosas nuevas –dijo Alex con seriedad. La verdad quería poner a prueba al Tercer Elegido.

La reacción de una persona que no ha comido picante a lo largo de toda su vida, ante un jalapeño; siempre suele ser divertida. Esperaba que no le pasara nada malo. Para el caso tenía preparada una jarra de agua helada para calmar el incendio de la boca de Shinji.

-No estoy muy seguro de hacerlo Alex –respondió Shinji en tono nervioso.

-Sé que puedes hacerlo y recuerda, no debes huir –esas palabras dieron duro en la mente de Shinji. Juntando suficiente valor tomó uno de los jalapeños. Pudo jurar que este le decía: "Vas a pasarlo muuuy mal amigo".

Era ahora o nunca, eran Shinji y la gran prueba de fuego que tenía en frente. El jalapeño lo hacía dudar, desesperarse y frustrarse, pero no debía huir. Respiraba mientras tomaba valor y valientemente le dio una mordida al jalapeño (el jalapeño es de una huerta personal de Alex).

Shinji se quedó fijo mirando a Alex con el picante en la mano. Por el momento no sentía nada. Todo estaba tranquilo. Creyó que había superado la prueba pero se equivocaba.

-Bien Shinji, ahora mastica. –el japonés deseaba haber alucinado esas palabras. No quizo pero empezó a moler el jalapeño con sus muelas. Su rostro empezaba a enrojecer

-¡AAAAAAHHHH! –gritó Shinji por el efecto del picante. Agitaba sus manos intentando inútilmente aplacar la sensación de fuego que su lengua tenía. Miró a su alrededor hasta que encontró una jarra de agua.

De forma veloz tomó la jarra de agua y la tomó en segundos y suspiró aliviado, pero al mirar aún le quedaba otro pedazo. Alex pensaba orgulloso el haber dejado esa jarra ahí. Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Suspiró aliviado para luego observar al mexicano. Luego mirar el plato que estaba frente a él. El mexicano lo miraba dando señales de que aún no acababa esa prueba.

-Te falta uno. –dijo Alex apuntando al jalapeño restante en el plato.

-Mierda.

Y esta vez fue peor el resultado del picante ya que como es con los chiles si masticas la semilla pica más. Shinji sin saberlo las masticó y el resultado fue desastroso. Su rostro se tornó más rojo aún.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-gritó más fuerte tomando la jarra recién llenada dando fin a la prueba.

-¡Pasaste la prueba! –dijo alegre Alex.

-Y… ¿ahora qué?

-Deberás abrazar mi cactus.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Es broma –dijo Alex riendo.

-Es peor que pilotar el EVA.

-Y así te pusiste con un jalapeño, no quiero verte con un habanero jaja –tomó un jalapeño y lo comió sin nada.

-No es gracioso.

-Está bien no. -la risa de Alex se detuvo en ese momento.

-De igual manera nada es malo a menos que así lo creas. -habló el mexicano recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Shinji.

-¿Quieres decir que las cosas son malas si yo lo creo así?

-Cierto es. Joven Ikari.

Shinji estaba pensativo en ese momento. Esas palabras le hacían pensar mucho. Ciertamente Alex era alguien que sabía. Al menos así parecía. Se nota que vivió mucho antes de llegar a Japón.

-El mundo es como lo construyes. Pero recuerda esto: _El mapa no es el camino._

El Tercer Elegido parecía entender lo que su amigo decía. El mundo no es como él lo ve.

Con el mapa se refería a su visión del mundo.

Con el camino se refería a la vida y al mundo.

Ambos platicaban sobre sus vidas. Relatando sus infancias y sus pesares. Sus sueños y temores.

Shinji reflexionó mucho sobre su manera de ser y su razón para vivir.

Pensaba en cuál era su misión pues Alex le dijo que encontrara un "_¿Para qué?"._

-Cuando encuentres la respuesta entonces sabrás que hacer. Tu propósito en la vida.

-XXXXX-

Al día siguiente en el colegio las cosas iban de la forma rutinaria. El profesor hablaba sobre el Segundo Impacto. Para luego recordar y contar sobre su viaje a la Antártida.

La clase estaba por acabar hasta que…

-Zokinami. –decía Rei llegando con Alex.

-Hola Rei.

Alex se extrañó por el hecho de que Rei se le acercara para hablar. Escuchó de sus compañeros que ella siempre había sido rara.

Incluso para Rei era sorprendente. Ni siquiera con Shinji era así. Menos con el Comandante, pues él era quien se acercaba a ella.

-¿Qué necesitas Rei? –esa pregunta trajo a la peliazul de vuelta a la tierra.

-Nada en particular. Quería saludarte.

Alex escuchó la voz seria de Rei. Se sorprendió más de que ella quisiera saludarlo. Pues las palabras que le dijo Alex a Rei aquel otro día le dieron mucho en qué pensar.

Rei esperaba que Alex le dijera alguna otra reflexión. La última fue útil, pues no solo intentó darse valor ella misma. Intentó ver cuál era la importancia de los demás.

-Me sorprende que quieras saludarme.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Rei curiosa aunque no lo pareciera.

-Parece que tu amigo se está ligando a Ayanami. –dijo Touji en voz picarona. Los 'Tres Chiflados' estaban platicando del otro lado del salón.

-Pero es Ayanami quien le habló, el mundo va a acabarse. –decía Kensuke un poco asustado.

-Quizá hablan sobre la escuela. –dijo Shinji mirando a ambos.

Volviendo a Alex y Rei

-No sé… pero tu cabello me recuerda al cielo. –dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué dices? –Preguntó Rei confundida.

-Tu cabello azúl.

-¿Tiene algo malo? –preguntó Rei con su tono habitual de voz.

-Nada de eso, es que se me gusta porque me recuerda al cielo.

-Entiendo. –dijo Rei con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Qué tal va todo? –preguntó Alex para conversar con la Primera Elegida.

-Bien, eso creo. ¿Qué tal contigo? –esta pregunta sorprendió a varios que estaban cerca de la conversación. Incluso Rei estaba sorprendida y confundida por eso.

-Igual de bien, gracias por preguntar.

-De nada. –Alex se veía sorprendido. Sonrió por el hecho de que Rei le preguntara sobre algo (cosa que en la historia original hubiera acabado el mundo).

-No eres muy expresiva Rei. Deberías cambiar eso.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Rei sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

-Digamos que al mostrarte con el rostro serio todo el tiempo haces creer a los demás que no tienes sentimientos. Me refiero a que seas más expresiva, sonríe si estás feliz, llora si estás triste. Tienes derecho a ello. –hablaba Alex desconcertando a Rei y siendo observado por todos su compañeros, los cuales tenían los ojos muy abiertos.

Todos estaban más que asombrados por el hecho de que el chico nuevo fuera tan directo con la "muñeca sin emociones". Varios pensaron que iba a golpearlo o algo pero…

-Gracias por decímelo. –habló Rei con una pequeña sonrisa.

Todos en el salón abrieron aún más sus ojos mirando a Ayanami sonreir a Alex. Algunos con envidia, otros con admiración.

-Te ves linda cuando sonríes. –le dijo Alex sonriendo. –Deberías hacerlo más seguido.

-Tendré eso en cuenta. –dijo Rei sonrojada y sonriendo de nuevo. Alex pudo ver que realmente se veía linda así. Algo se movió dentro de él.

"Vaya, ni sé de donde salió" pensó Alex.

-¿Soy importante para ti? –preguntó Rei siendo directa igual que Alex. Éste se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Re.

-"Ok aquí vamos" –pensó Alex para luego decir: -si, lo eres, y muy importante.

Rei volteó mientras se sonrojaba pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Soy importante para él, y parece que el me aprecia, ¿Por qué dijo que mi cabello es bonito?… ¿Qué es este sentimiento?, es… ¿amistad? Le preguntaré" pensó Rei.

-Zokinami… ¿eres mi amigo?

-"Entonces… Creo que era eso lo que sentía… ¿Amistad?" –pensó Alex. -…Sí, soy tu amigo si así lo quieres.

-Pues, nunca tuve amigos… Y… Gracias –"él es mi amigo, eso creo sentir por él, y yo soy su amiga, ¿podrá confiar en mí?"

-XXXXX-

Al terminar el colegio Alex y Shinji regresaron a sus departamentos y Alex veía la televisión mientras pensaba en lo de Rei.

Eran demasiadas dudas. Había llegado hace poco y pudo notar la desconfianza de varios. Pudo notar que causó agrado en más de uno y logró hacer amigos muy rápido.

TV: ¡Con el nuevo cuchillo corto cortante cortador podrá cortar materiales y alimentos duros como cocos, sandías, huesos y hasta otros cuchillos!…

-Qué cosas pasan en la televisión. –dijo para luego apagar el televisor.

-"Realmente es una chica misteriosa" –pensaba Alex recordando a Rei.

Pasaron varios días y Rei iba cambiando por el hecho de tener un amigo quien la ayudaba a cambiar. Ya no era tan silenciosa, inexpresiva. Sonreía más aunque solo a unos pocos pero su comportamiento fue más abierto hacia los demás y ese era un gran paso.

-XXXXX-

Rei estaba en su departamento, recostada en su cama. Se encontraba boca abajo sobre su almohada mirando la pared. Tenía muchas cosas en mente y varias dudas.

El chico que hace menos de dos semanas había llegado era demasiado confiado y seguro de sí para ser un piloto de EVA. Recordó a Shinji y cómo fue que empezó a pilotar.

Shinji quería huir de sus problemas. Además a ella misma no le importaba vivir o morir. Para ella era lo mismo.

Recordó el momento en que Shinji le preguntó sobre la fe. Ella nunca pudo responderle. Pero en base a lo que Alex le decía podría encontrar una respuesta a esa pregunta aunque él no la supiera.

Pensaba también en la clase. Cuando le agradeció a Alex por decirle esas palabras. Decirle que era importante.

-"Gracias. Palabras de gratitud… Nunca se las había dicho a nadie… Mucho menos a él" –pensaba la Primera Elegida recordando que ni siquiera le había agradecido al Comandante.

-¿Qué tipo de persona eres Zokinami? –se preguntó a sí misma mirando a la pared. Luego se volteó dispuesta a dormir.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

**¿Qué les ha parecido mi labor de edición? Espero que bien. Respecto a esto iré actualizando la primera parte de esta historia y lo que fue 'New Pilot Arrival' en su momento.**

**Sé que es algo corto pero realmente me avergoncé de leer esto. Se nota que me he vuelto más serio con el tiempo. Antes dejaba en los episodios un sinfín de errores ortográficos (Horrores mejor dicho).**

**Antes escribía de manera apresurada y sin poner ningún tipo de descripción. Sólo eran diálogos. En verdad siento haber hecho algo así y pues me sorprende que a pesar de eso les gustara el fic.**

**Esperen las siguientes actualizaciones de la primera parte pues en la segunda las cosas se van a poner muy buenas.**

**Saludos y nos leemos.**


	4. Ch 4:La Segunda ha llegado

**Neon Génesis Evangelion: Creando un Destino**

**Por AlexMRC**

Capítulo 4: La Segunda ha llegado

**Evangelion, sus personajes e historia no son de propiedad mía. Este es sólo un medio de esparcimiento, no me demanden.**

La Segunda ha llegado

En el GeoFrente, fortaleza impenetrable y según los medios el lugar más seguro del mundo. Gendo Ikari, el Comandante Supremo de NERV realizaba algunso trámites por teléfono. Los asuntos a tratar eran de suma importancia.

-Sí, ya hice los arreglos con el comité respecto a eso –decía Gendo por el teléfono. No estaba en su pose típica, sólo miraba el paisaje del Geo Frente desde su oficina. –La carga salió ayer del puerto de Alemania, en este momento viaja por el Pacífico.

-Bien, eso espero. –habló de forma fría para colgar el teléfono y seguir mirando por el cristal

-XXXXX-

En un helicóptero de las fuerzas armadas de Japón dos de los Elegidos, sus amigos y la Jefa de Operaciones de NERV estaban esperando un valioso cargamento proveniente de Alemania. El vehículo aéreo seguía su vuelo.

Desde el ventanal del helicóptero se divisaban los buques de guerra, portaaviones y demás armamento militar. Lo que caracterizaba de uno de los buques era una enorme manta cubriendo un objeto igual de grande del cual algunas partes se veían en rojo.

-Entonces… ¿La unidad 02 viene en esos barcos? –preguntó Alex apuntando a los buques de guerra.

-¡Esto es increíble! ¡Es la flota 'Sobre el Arcoíris'! –decía Kensuke emocionado mientras filmaba todo con su cámara de video.

-Solo son unas latas flotantes, no es para tanto. –dijo el deportista Suzuhara con tono amargo, este llevaba una gorra blanca.

-Es muy grande. –dijo Shinji.

-Es increíble que esa reliquia aún pueda flotar. –decía Alex mirando los barcos y sus cargas.

-Eso no es extraño, es un modelo antiguo anterior al segundo impacto, de muy buen material. –dijo Kensuke mostrando sus conocimientos militares.

-No sé aún por qué vine. –dijo Touji molesto mirando a otro lado.

-Necesitaban relajarse de tanto estrés de la escuela. No seas así digamos que estamos en una cita. –decía sonriente Misato haciendo enrojecer a Touji. El chico se emocionó y cambió su actitud por una más alegre. –esa gorra que traes se ve muy bien Touji.

-¿Lo dice en serio? ¿Una cita? ¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida! ¡Nunca me quitaré esta gorra! –decía feliz Touji pareciendo que nunca estuvo amargado.

Alex sonrió y miró por la ventana del helicóptero. Por un momento le pareció haber visto algo moverse en el fondo del mar.

-XXXXX-

Mientras tanto el Capitán de la flota observaba uno de los muchos barcos que estaban alrededor de él. Llevaba sus binoculares y observaba algunos cables enormes.

-¡Rayos! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Trajo los cables para su juguete! –exclamó el Capitán enojado –Que presumida –terminó de decir con un tono arrogante.

-XXXXX-

En otra parte de los buques una bella pelirroja con un llamativo vestido amarillo observaba también los helicópteros supervisando que su carga llegara en perfecto estado. Estaba de espaldas y se veía cómo su vestido se meneaba con el viento.

Mientras Kensuke estaba con su cámara grabando todo lo que había en el barco impresionado por todo el arsenal militar al que estaba presente y Touji perseguía su gorra que había volado el viento. El chico corría desesperado intentando conseguir el gorro que el viento voló de su cabeza.

-¡No! ¡Mi gorra detenla por favor! –gritó Touji preocupado por su gorra haciendo carrera para conseguir atraparla.

Los pilotos una vez abajo recorrieron tranquilamente el lugar al bajar del helicóptero.

Shinji se estiraba, Alex bostezaba y Misato se sobaba la cabeza, la gorra de Touji seguía volando con un adolescente desesperado detrás de ella.

-¡Maldición! ¡Hey! ¡es mi gorra especial por favor hagan algo!

La gorra voló hasta detenerse debajo de un zapato rojo. Un zapato femenino.

-¡Hola! ¿Misato cómo has estado? –preguntó la chica. Touji intentaba sacar su gorra del zapato pero el pie de esa chica era muy fuerte.

-Muy bien ¡Ah! ¡Y mira cómo has crecido! –respondía Misato de forma alegre.

-Sí, y mi figura también ha mejorado –dijo presumiendo aún con la gorra de Touji en su pie.

Mientras Touji forcejeaba por sacar su gorra. Sus esfuerzos eran inútiles pues esta no salía.

-Amigos permítanme presentarles a la piloto de la unidad 02, la segunda elegida Asuka Langley Soryu –Misato dijo presentando a la chica del vestido amarillo que aún tenía la gorra de Touji aprisionada en su zapato.

Luego una ráfaga de viento levantó el vestido de la chica dándole a Touji una gran vista, haciendo que este reciba una fuerte bofetada junto a otros tres chicos. Los cuales terminaron con las mejillas rojas.

Alex tenía un tic, Shinji estaba confundido, Kensuke lagrimeaba y Touji puso un rostro enojado.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó Touji agarrando su mejilla adolorida con la marca de la mano de Asuka. Estaba molesto por la acción de la chica.

-El precio del espectáculo es una verdadera ganga. –decía la alemana de forma arrogante con una sonrisa orgullosa y las manos en la cintura.

-Fue demasiado, pero está bien, ¡Aquí está tu cambio! –dicho esto el deportista se bajó los pantalones mostrando su orgullo a la alemana provocando que esta se enfade más.

Asuka pegó un grito y por el barco resonó otra poderosa bofetada. El chico tenía ambas mejillas rojas e hinchadas haciendo parecer su cara como si tuviera algún tipo de alergia. Además ambas tenían la marca roja de una mano.

-Bien y el famoso tercer elegido, no me digas que… –decía apuntando a Touji.

-No, no es él. –aclaró Misato mientras Asuka apuntaba a otro.

-Entonces él –dijo Asuka apuntando a Alex.

-No me mires a mí, yo soy el cuarto elegido. –negó Alex mirando firme a Asuka, ambos fruncieron el ceño.

-En efecto, Alex tampoco es, es él. –dijo Misato señalando a Shinji. Este se veía algo inseguro.

-Mmm, parece algo torpe –dijo al acercarse y observar detenidamente a Shinji.

-Que buenos modales –dijo Alex con sarcasmo.

-¡Y tú cállate idiota!

-¡¿Óyeme grosera a quien le dices idiota?! –gritó Alex retando a la pelirroja.

Asuka Langley Soryu. Piloto designada del Evangelion Unidad 02. Titulada por Marduk como la Segunda Elegida. Orgullosa, altanera, cerrada a las relaciones con la gente. Cree ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para no depender de nadie. Ha actuado así desde que su madre murió después de la activación de la unidad 02. Según los registros está graduada con honores de la universidad. Entrenó desde niña para ser piloto del EVA.

-¡A ti Piloto de Quinta!

-No te haré nada sólo porque eres una "chica". –dijo Alex volteando y caminando hacia otro lado, Asuka gruñó volteando al lado contrario.

-XXXXX-

Dentro de una habitación para juntas del barco principal. El Capitán de la tripulación atendía algunos asuntos respecto a los documentos del EVA 02 y su piloto.

-¡Vaya vaya! ¡Coronel Katsuragi! Creía que estaba a cargo de un grupo de niños exploradores. –decía burlón el Capitán. –Veo que mi primera impresión estaba equivocada.

-Le agradezco a usted su gentil comprensión. –decía Misato de forma calmada.

-¡No! ¡Le agradezco a usted por traerme más niños cuando una niña ya había acabado con mi paciencia!

-Y gracias por transportar al EVA 02 a través del océano. –luego de una carpeta sacó algunos papeles que extendió al Capitán. –Aquí están las instrucciones para la fuente de poder de emergencia.

-De ninguna manera aprobaré ninguna orden mientras ese juguete se encuentre aún sobre el mar. –dijo arrogante el Capitán. –No firmaré, EVA unidad 02 nos ha sido confiado por la tercera rama de NERV en Alemania. –Misato tenía un tic y Asuka tenía los ojos cerrados con un rostro orgulloso.

-XXXXX-

Después de algún pequeño debate en el lugar, Kaji se presentó siendo abrazada-acosada por cierta pelirroja. Misato no se veía muy alegre por volver a ver a ese idiota de nuevo.

Alex miraba tranquilo a los demás en la conversación.

-Dime Shinji. –hablaba Kaji al Tercero. -¿Misato aún es una fiera en la cama? –Misato se enfureció. Alex abrió los ojos mirando a Shinji y los dos amigos lloraban por la envidia.

-Pues hace mucho ruido, hay veces que no puedo dormir. –dijo Shinji siendo observado por Kaji, quien estaba aguantando la risa.

-¡¿Entonces es ella la que hace todo ese ruido?! ¡Yo creía que tenían la turbina de un maldito avión en su departamento! –exclamó Alex molesto pues hubo noches que Misato roncaba al punto de despertar a la mismísima Bella Durmiente.

Kaji moría de la risa. Misato estaba muy roja de la vergüenza. Asuka miraba a los idiotas mientras estos reían y Alex miraba confundido por la risa de los otros.

-XXXXX-

Luego de algunos minutos varios barcos fueron destruidos. Se confirmó que un Ángel estaba atacando.

Ya que era una emergencia y luego de varios berrinches y rabietas el Capitán accedió a activar el EVA 02 aunque este estaba activado sin que este lo ordenara. Se confirmó que el Ángel tenía una forma similar a la de un pez enorme. Era más grande que un portaaviones.

En uno de los Jets el espía Kaji dejó la flota pues tenía un importante cargamento que entregar. Esa acción hizo que Misato se enojara con él. En verdad era un idiota.

Luego de varios forcejeos la batalla entre el EVA 02 y el Ángel fue librada en las profundidades del mar. Llegaron hasta el punto en el que el cable de energía de la unidad 02 se terminó.

El EVA rojo era pilotado por Asuka en compañía de Shinji, los cuales traían Plug Suit iguales.

Luego de varios minutos lograron destruir el núcleo del Ángel, el cual se alojaba en su garganta. Dos barcos dispararon a las fauces del Ángel y este explotó.

El EVA 02 aterrizó en uno de los barcos antes de desactivarse. La misión fue un éxito.

-XXXXX-

En los cuarteles de NERV cierto espía entraba a la oficina del comandante. El hombre conocido como Rioji Kaji.

El comandante se veía satisfecho por el trabajo del espía mientras abría el paquete que contenía al primer Ángel, Adam.

-La clave para la Instrumentalización Humana, la Llave Perdida de Nabucodonosor. –dijo satisfecho el frío Comandante Ikari.

-Bien hecho agente Kaji. –felicitaba Fuyutsuki.

-De acuerdo, tengo trabajo que hacer. –el espía de cabello despeinado y barba perpetua se dirigió a la salida de la oficina, luego del cuartel.

-"Estos hombres no planean nada bueno para con la humanidad" –dijo el espía con el ceño fruncido para luego retirarse del cuartel.

-XXXXX.

En otro día normal en el colegio y Shinji, Alex, Kensuke y Touji hablaban sobre Asuka.

-suerte que solo convivirán con ella en el trabajo –dijo Touji compadeciendo por los pilotos.

-Sí… ¡Esperen! –dijo Alex asustado.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron sus amigos a la vez mirando el rostro horrorizado del mexicano.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento. –dijo mientras le daba un tic.

-¿Qué es? –preguntaron a la vez de nuevo sintiendo el terror.

Y en ese momento una pelirroja estaba entrando al salón caminando orgullosamente y al ponerse frente a la clase comenzó a escribir su nombre en la pizarra. Esta se volteó y la reconocieron al instante.

-¡Oh no! –dijeron a la vez los cuatro.

La pelirroja se veía contenta pero era una careta para agradar a los demás. Esos cuatro lo sabían a la perfección.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

**De verdad que hay una gran diferencia en cómo escribía antes y cómo lo hago hoy en día. Me he estado esforzando para sacar este fic ya corregido y extendido. Pido disculpas por las fallas ortográficas y aviso de antemano que tardaré un poco en actualizar la parte II, al menos hasta que acabe de editar los primeros capítulos. Al no tener un respaldo de esos documentos (La USB la formateé) tuve que reescribir los episodios en base a los que ya estaban publicados.**

**Ojalá le guste esta Remasterización (por así decirlo) de la primera parte. Les invito a leer la segunda. A muchos quizá no les gustó esto y lo entiendo, las faltas de ortografía, la edición, etc. Pues bien, ojalá disfruten esto.**

**Saludos y nos leemos.**


	5. Ch 5:Doble Problema

**Neon Génesis Evangelion: Creando un Destino**

**Por AlexMRC**

Capítulo 5: Doble Problema

**Evangelion, sus personajes e historia no son de propiedad mía. Este es sólo un medio de esparcimiento, no me demanden.**

* * *

Doble Problema

En la ciudad de Tokio-3 se manifestó un Ángel de nueva cuenta. Este era un humanoide sin cabeza con una especie de Jing-Jang en el pecho. Para esta misión enviaron a los EVAS 01, 02 y 10.

Se les dio la instrucción de analizar al enemigo. Los tres prepararon sus cables de energía y se acomodaron en posición.

La unidad 01 preparó su cuchillo progresivo, la unidad 02 una lanza progresiva y la unidad 10 una ametralladora. Estaban esperando al objetivo. Una vez que lo vieron Asuka miró con arrogancia al Ángel.

-Tres contra uno, no es una pelea justa, no es mi estilo –dijo Asuka presumiendo.

-Aun así no sabemos que es capaz de hacer –dijo Alex con poca confianza hacia el ángel.

-¡Déjenmelo a mí! –dijo orgullosa Asuka y preparó su lanza para el ataque.

El EVA 02 tomó impulso. Corrió y saltó varios metros alzando su lanza. Hizo un corte vertical para así deshacerse de su enemigo. El Ángel no opuso resistencia y fue partido por la mitad.

Asuka tenía el orgullo en lo más alto, pues se había hecho cargo del Ángel. Pero no todo es como uno desea pues de ambas mitades surgieron dos Ángeles más.

Uno era anaranjado y el otro era gris. Ambos tenían un círculo con tres agujeros por cara. Eran iguales al primero pero más pequeños en tamaño.

-¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?! –exclamaba la pelirroja siendo atacada por uno de los Ángeles.

-Oh no –dijo Shinji algo asustado y anonadado por el suceso. Uno de los Ángeles tomó al piloto del EVA 01 desprevenido.

-XXXXX-

-¡Qué vergüenza! –dijo Fuyutsuki mirando las diapositivas de la misión.

Una mostrando a la unidad 01 con medio cuerpo bajo la tierra.

Y otra mostrando a la unidad 02 con medio cuerpo hundido en el mar.

Otra con la cara de Alex pasmado por la situación.

Y otra donde Fuyutsuki disfrutaba de unas vacaciones en Hawaii, cosa que avergonzó al vice comandante y cambió las diapositivas para mostrar una de ambas partes del ángel fijas.

-Los de la ONU tuvieron que usar una mina N2 para detener el avance del Ángel. Esta humillación es muy grave. –decía aún el anciano muy molesto.

-¡Tu EVA se ve ridículo! –regañó Asuka a Shinji.

-¡El tuyo tampoco se ve muy bonito! –respondió Shinji de manera molesta.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo –suspiró Alex resignado a la situación de sus compañeros.

-No habría pasado esto si la unidad 10 hubiera ayudado en algo –reclamó la alemana al mexicano.

-¡¿Vas a culparme por seguir órdenes?! –preguntó Alex molesto.

-¡Te culpo por no ayudar!

-¡Ya basta! –regañó Fuyutsuki irritado. – ¿Para qué creen que vinieron aquí?

-¿Pilotar el EVA? –dijo Asuka como si fuera algo obvio.

-Destruir a los Ángeles. –respondió Alex con seriedad.

-Exacto. Este tipo de humillación es algo intolerable. ¡Somos la burla de las Naciones Unidas! ¡Se apegarán al plan les guste o no! ¡¿Les ha quedado claro?!

-¡Sí señor! –respondieron a la vez los tres pilotos.

-XXXXX-

De nuevo en la escuela de los pilotos, estos disfrutaban su almuerzo. Varios habían estado detrás de la pelirroja pues la veían muy atractiva. Más de uno se ganó una patada o un duro golpe que dejaría una terrible marca.

Asuka consideraba a todos como unos pervertidos. Varios eran considerados por ella como idiotas y calificados como: "Imbéciles Profesionales".

Solo unos pocos veían la verdad de esa dura alemana. Durante el descanso unos chicos se reunían mientras cierto otaku militar contaba un gran fajo de billetes.

-Sí, vaya que es un demonio –dijo Touji viendo cómo Asuka se despachaba a otro pobre chico.

-Pero un demonio que vende –contestó un orgulloso Kensuke mostrando su fajo de dinero.

-¿De dónde sacaste todo eso? –preguntó Shinji bastante sorprendido por ver a su amigo con esa plata.

-Tomé fotos de Asuka, lástima que no muestran las fotos como es su personalidad. –decía Kensuke con un dejo de molestia.

-Concuerdo –dijo Alex serio mientras daba una mordida a su hamburguesa.

-Hola, ¿Puedo unirme? –preguntó Rei llegando hablando casi en su tono de voz.

-¡Sí claro Rei! –dijo Alex sonriendo.

-Wow, ¿desde cuándo Ayanami quiere socializar? –preguntó Touji muy confundido.

-Desde que soy amiga de Zokinami –respondió Rei, no se notaba mucho cambio pues era casi imperceptible.

-¿Y desde cuándo son amigos? –preguntó Shinji pues él no estaba enterado de la situación.

-Desde hace unos días –dijo Alex como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Bien, los dejamos solos para que "platiquen" –dijo Kensuke y se fueron.

Los tres chiflados miraban de vez en cuando a la pareja de pilotos. Kensuke estaba que se moría de envidia. Shinji en cierta forma sentía que estaba bien y Touji estaba muy confundido.

-Ok, bueno… Rei, ¿Cómo te ha ido? –preguntó el Cuarto Elegido iniciando la charla.

-Bien, y ¿A ti Zokinami? –respondió Rei con el mismo tono de voz, que si se hubiera sido más atento tenía un toque de curiosidad.

-Bien gracias, pero no seas tan formal, puedes llamarme Alex –dijo el chico un poco avergonzado.

-Entiendo, Alex. –Rei sentía algo extraño, pero muy poco. Al decir el nombre del chico.

-Gracias Ayanami, digo Rei –contestó. – y por cierto, ¿tienes? ¿Algo que hacer esta tarde? –preguntó Alex sonriendo.

-No, ¿Por qué? Quizá pase el día en NERV. –respondió Rei sin cambiar el semblante.

-Pues… quería saber, si tú… querrías ir a mi departamento en la tarde. Ya sabes, para estudiar. –ideaba Alex recibiendo una mirada (según él) confusa por parte de la peliazul.

-"Será acaso lo que le llaman… ¿Cita?" –pensaba Rei confundida. –Alex… ¿Me estás invitando a una cita?

-"¿La invité a una cita? ¡Vaya!" –pensaba Alex para sus adentros ante la situación no tan nueva frente a él. –Sí, es… una cita. –finalizó sonriente.

-Me parece… bien. –contestó Rei sonriendo un poco. Alex sonrió de vuelta.

-Entonces… ¿Nos vemos en la tarde?

-Sí.

Ambos se despidieron. Rei esperaba que en esta ocasión Alex le dijera alguna otra lección. Últimamente quería aprender sobre cosas que tenían que ver con la vida y su manera de disfrutarla.

El chico provocaba en Rei varias horas de reflexión. Ella pensaba mucho en las palabras que Alex le decía, que para nada carecían de sentido.

-XXXXX-

Terminaron las clases del día. Los alumnos habían salido temprano y aprovecharon para salir a pasear a algún lugar que conocieran.

Muchos ya habían salido y en una banca una chica de cabello azul repasaba un libro de inglés. Estaba concentrada en su lectura cuando una sombra tapó su lectura.

No puso mucha atención al objeto que le tapaba, solo se movió un poco pero a los cuantos segundos la sombra se atravesó de nuevo entre la luz y su libro.

Rei levantó la mirada topándose con los ojos azules de cierta alemana.

-¡Hola! ¡Soy Asuka Langley Soryu! ¡Seamos amigas! –dijo alegre la alemana.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? –preguntó confundida Rei, pues según Alex le contó. Los amigos no llegan a pedirte que lo sean, si hay agrado entonces se logra ese lazo.

-Porque sería conveniente. –respondió la alemana de forma natural.

-¡Ya llegué Rei! –saludaba Alex llegando al sitio, luego miró a la pelirroja. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Acaso no ves? Me hago amiga de la primera elegida ¿Y bien? –exigió Asuka su respuesta.

-En otro momento, voy a acompañar a Alex. –dijo para ponerse de pie, guardar su libro y acercarse a Alex.

-¿Acaso son novios o algo así? –preguntó asombrada la pelirroja.

-No, qué cosas dices –dijo Alex sonrojándose, Rei también se sonrojó.

-Bueno, ya me voy –dijo Asuka y se encaminó para hablar con Misato sobre el plan contra el ángel.

-XXXXX-

Shinji estaba llegando a su departamento. Se sentía tranquilo de poder regresar para así descansar. Tenía pensado preparar la cena y ponerse a escuchar música en su SDAT.

Entró al departamento y empezó a sentir una distorsión en la energía del lugar. Se encaminó hacia su habitación para abrir. Encendió la luz y pudo divisar muchas cajas en el lugar.

-Hahh. –suspiró el Tercer Elegido. –No me digas.

-Veo que ya viste mi habitación. –decía la pelirroja. Shinji volteó a verla.

-Bien, sacaré mis cosas. –suspiró algo resignado y recogió sus pocas cosas. Salió de la habitación y las dejó encima de la cama que estaba en la habitación de al lado.

Shinji salió y vio que Asuka lo miraba sonriente. El chico levantó una ceja y dio una media sonrisa.

Por alguna razón estaba cambiando. Se lo debía al mexicano, pues este le enseñaba lo que él por la fuerza y con la práctica tuvo que aprender.

Asuka miró su habitación y luego frunció un poco el ceño al analizarlo.

-Oye, de verdad que estas habitaciones son muy pequeñas.

-No es mi culpa, es de Misato por conseguir un lugar tan pequeño. –dijo el Tercero mirando la habitación llena de cajas.

-¡Mira esto! ¡Ni siquiera cabe ni la mitad de mis cosas! –decía un poco molesta para luego empezar a deslizar la puerta corrediza. -¡Mira estas puertas! ¡Se nota que uno aquí no puede tener privacidad!

-La verdad es que… -decía Shinji pero fue interrumpido.

-A los japoneses nos gusta respetar la privacidad. –dijo Misato apareciendo de la nada. Asuka se asustó y Shinji ya se lo esperaba.

-No he podido preguntar aún, ¿Por qué ella se mudó aquí?

-¡¿Acaso te molesta mi presencia?! –exclamó algo molesta la alemana.

-La razón puede ser distinta a la que yo pienso, por eso pregunto. –dijo Shinji tranquilo.

-Necesitan vivir juntos para acabar con el Ángel. –decía Misato recibiendo las miradas desconcertadas de los chicos.

-XXXXX-

Rei y Alex iban caminando por la ciudad. De repente de un callejón se acercó un tipo con un cuchillo para amenazar a los pilotos. Rei estaba asustada aunque no lo pareciera, Alex frunció el ceño.

-¡Quiero todo lo que tengan! –ordenó el ladrón.

En ese momento Alex soltó su mochila y dio algunas vueltas sobre sí. También daba algunos golpes al aire y finalmente dio el golpe.

El asaltante ni siquiera era capaz de gritar. El golpe que recibió había sido el de un martillo o un mazo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue encogerse y tocarse los genitales.

Alex le había propinado una poderosa patada en los genitales. En primer instante parecía que el ladrón no había sentido el golpe. Lo que sucedió después fue algo gracioso.

El ladrón lagrimeó sintiendo que alguno de sus testículos se había roto y luego de unos segundos se desmayó del dolor.

-…

-Creo que… me pasé. –decía Alex mirando al lastimado y dormido tipo.

-¿Tú crees? –Alex no sabía si la pregunta de Rei era sarcasmo o era sincera.

-Rei, ¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado.

-Si Zoki… Alex, gracias –contestó Rei y sonrió.

-Bien, me alegro que estés bien –dijo aliviado sonriendo. –Bueno, hay que estudiar, ¿No?-

-Así es, vamos.

Arreglado ese problema caminaron en paz lo que quedaba de camino al edificio de departamentos. De vez en cuando se miraban y como si hubiera sido instintivo ambos se fueron juntando al caminar.

La noche ya había caído y ambos miraban expectantes el cielo y los astros. Los dos sonrieron hasta que llegaron al departamento del chico.

-XXXXX-

Una vez en el departamento del mexicano comenzaron a repasar sus libros. Leían juntos y parecían ir bien las cosas. Rei quería que Alex le dijera alguna otra cosa de las que le decía a Shinji, así que decidió hablar.

-Alex… ¿Tú tienes padre? –cuestionó la chica haciendo que Alex le mirara confundido.

-¿A qué viene tu pregunta Rei? –devolvió el chico la pregunta.

-He visto que hay quienes no tienen un padre, como yo. Pero Shinji si lo tiene, aunque él no le hace caso. –dijo Rei mirando bajo. Su tono de voz era el mismo pero su curiosidad era evidente.

-Tuve un padre alguna vez. Pero mi madre ya no me dijo qué había pasado con él. –dijo Alex nostálgico.

-¿Él te quería?

-Sí, él si me quería. –respondió con una triste sonrisa.

-Pero… hay quienes tienen a su padre pero éste no los quiere. O quienes son adoptados pero los padres adoptivos sí los quieren… es extraño.

Rei estaba expresando mucho lo que quería saber. Era un avance, Alex empezó a recordar para formular una respuesta.

-Mira. Un padre no necesariamente es el que engendra. –explicaba el mexicano el asunto de los padres adoptivos. –Padre es aquel que ama y cuida, el que cría y enseña. Siento que Shinji no pudiera haber tenido un padre.

-Igual yo… pero, gracias por aclarar mi duda. –Rei sonrió ligeramente.

Luego de eso continuaron con el propósito de la cita. Siguieron leyendo y estudiando sus libros de texto y sus apuntes.

De vez en cuando se hacían preguntas para ver que aprendían y terminó con una ligera cena hecha por Alex.

-¿Quieres comida mexicana o japonesa? –preguntó con entusiasmo el chico.

-No he probado la mexicana, esa está bien. –dijo Rei recordando que Shinji le había hablado sobre probar cosas nuevas, cosa que aprendió de Alex.

-Bien, porque es la única que se preparar. –dijo Alex divertido.

Rei solo sonrió.

-XXXXX-

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Misato, se planeaba cómo derrotarían al Ángel en turno. Gracias a la idea de cierto espía. Misato logró salvar su empleo luego de ser amenazada por el Sub Comandante.

-Un ataque coordinado y preciso a las dos partes –dijo Misato poniendo su tarro de cerveza sobre el escritorio.

La mirada de la peli morada era decidida y determinada. A pesar de su casi estado de ebriedad.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso? –preguntó Shinji curioso ante la idea de su tutora.

-Un plan de coordinación dirigido por música.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo tenemos para practicar? –preguntó Asuka quien también estaba escuchando el plan.

-Seis días –respondió la Teniente Coronel como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Seis días es poco tiempo –dijo Asuka sin mostrar mucha fe.

-Pero esos seis días no tendrán clases. –dijo Misato para persuadir a los chicos.

-Suena interesante. –dijo ante la idea de estar seis días enteros sin clase.

-De acuerdo –dijo Shinji decidido.

Alex había dejado a Rei a su departamento y por ocurrencia fue al de Misato para matar tiempo. Tenía cosas en mente y algo de aburrimiento durante el camino así que entró al departamento.

-¡Hola Shinji! ¡Hola Misato! Ya dejé a Rei a su departamento –dijo Alex al entrar al lugar.

-¿Con que ya dejaste a tu novia a su casa? –preguntó Asuka picarona mirando con cara de gato al mexicano.

-¡No es mi novia! –dijo un sonrojado Alex – ¡¿Y tú qué haces aquí?!-

-Desde hoy viviré aquí. –respondió Asuka arrogante.

-Shinji, no sé si felicitarte o darte mis condolencias. –decía el chico un poco apenado.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó Asuka molesta.

-No nada, y Misato, ¿Ya planearon algo para derrotar al ángel? –preguntó el mexicano.

-Sí, tienen que practicar una coreografía para vencerlo.

-Algo como el nado sincronizado ¿cierto?

-Sí, pero con los EVAS.

-Ok, me voy a dormir, nos vemos Shinji, señorita Misato y… Asuka.

-Adiós Alex –dijo Shinji despidiéndose del chico.

-Buenas noches Alex –dijo Misato sonriendo.

-¿Dónde vives? –preguntó Asuka.

-Aquí al lado –contestó Alex.

-¿Tú solo?

-Sí, pero no acepto huéspedes, es mi fortaleza de la soledad. –dijo para sacar la lengua e irse a dormir.

-Es un tonto. –afirmaba Asuka sobre el mexicano.

-A mí me agrada –dijo Shinji tranquilo.

-¡Cállate idiota! –dijo Asuka algo molesta.

-XXXXX-

Durante una de las prácticas habían llegado los amigos de los pilotos, dígase Touji, Kensuke además de Hikari.

Por casualidad se habían encontrado en el ascensor y al caminar notaron que iban hacia el mismo camino. Al llegar los tres a su destino se cuestionaban entre sí la razón de que estuvieran ahí.

Al entrar vieron una horrible escena, Asuka y Shinji estaban vestidos casi igual y parecían moverse igual. Kensuke y Touji lloraron por su amigo mientras Hikari gritaba horrorizada.

En ese momento Alex llegaba al sitio para ver el progreso de sus compañeros, al verlos coordinar mal suspiró algo irritado.

-¿Tres días y aún no pueden hacerlo bien? Vaya que son lentos –dijo Alex llegando a ver la práctica de sus compañeros pilotos.

-¿Eh? ¿Alex qué haces aquí? –preguntaron a la vez desconcertando al mexicano.

-Wow, veo porque Hikari gritó –dijo Alex asustándose. No le gustaba nada eso.

-No lo tomes a mal. Es parte de la práctica, debemos vestir igual, comer juntos y vivir juntos –dijeron de nuevo al unísono. El chico sentía que algo le había hecho esa chica a Shinji.

-Ya cállense, me asustan. –dijo Alex entrando en pánico. Rei estaba también el lugar y miraba con una ceja ligeramente alzada la situación.

-Bueno, es imposible coordinar con el –se quejó Asuka apuntando a Shinji mientras este la miraba molesto y ofendido. Misato la miró entrecerrando los ojos y luego volteó hacia Rei.

-Rei –dijo Misato.

-¿Sí?

-Inténtalo. –dijo de manera relajada y segura.

-¡Sí! –respondió la peliazul con la voz seria.

-Tu puedes Rei. –dijo Alex sonriendo y apoyando a su amiga peliazul.

-Gracias. –dijo Rei y sonrió.

Shinji y Rei se acomodaron en los tapetes de baile. Cuando empezó la música ambos lograron una sincronización perfecta. Los presentes estaban asombrados por esto.

-Está decidido, Rei peleará por Asuka –dijo Misato dejando el caso cerrado.

-¡¿Qué!? ¡No me pueden hacer esto! –gritó Asuka con su orgullo lastimado y se encaminó a la salida del departamento.

-¡Asuka espera! –dijo Hikari enojada por ver a su amiga piloto así de dolida –Shinji, ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Ve con ella!

-No, iré yo. –dijo Alex serio levantándose para caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿En serio? –preguntó la amiga de la pelirroja un poco extrañada.

-¿Tú sabes que decirle? –dijo serio de nuevo mirando a la delegada la cual negó con la cabeza.

-de acuerdo, pero se gentil –dijo resignada la chica de moñitos.

-XXXXX-

Asuka había corrido hasta un parque. Su orgullo estaba herido pues ella quería demostrar a todos que era la mejor. Se sentó en una banca y empezó a sollozar.

Luego de unos momentos el mexicano apareció en el lugar.

-Asuka. –decía el Cuarto Elegido con seriedad.

-¡¿Qué quieres?! –preguntó molesta y dolida la pelirroja.

-Quiero decirte algo.

-¡Vete! ¡No necesito tu compasión! –gritó más enojada.

-¿Vas a rendirte así de fácil? ¡¿Aún después de decir que eres la mejor?!

-¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?

-No creo que alguien como tú se rinda de esa manera.

-No entiendes.

-No. No entiendo, el día que llegaste demostraste que eres la mejor piloto. Pero ahora te consideras inútil, déjame decirte algo. Quieres creer que eres la mejor recibiendo la aprobación de los demás pero… ¿Acaso tú estás convencida de eso?

-Pues claro. –decía Asuka simulando su orgullo.

-Entonces ¿Quién es la mejor piloto? –preguntó como maestro motivacional.

-Yo. –dijo en voz baja.

-No te escuché. –dijo Alex en tono desafiante.

-¡Yo! –exclamó sin mucha gana.

-Con más fuerza. –desafió más el mexicano.

-¡Yo! –gritó la pelirroja con convicción.

-Ve allá y demuéstralo.

-Gracias Alex. Pero, ¿Por qué me ayudas?

Alex lo estaba pensando bien. Pero al final solamente dijo.

-No quería que me pusieran a bailar con Shinji.

-Vaya. –dijo un poco sarcástica la alemana para luego regresar a su departamento.

Si el Tercero no cooperaba le iba a dar sus buenos golpes.

-XXXXX-

Durante los días que quedaron practicaron a más no poder. Realmente fueron mejorando y finalmente estuvieron listos para la misión.

-XXXXX-

Ya era el día de la misión y como refuerzo estaba la unidad 10 en la superficie a distancia del ángel. Faltaban pocos segundos para que iniciaran.

-¡Despeguen! –dijo Misato, comenzó la música y las catapultas sacaron a los EVAs.

En ese momento el contador de tiempo de ambas unidades empezó a contar desde el minuto con dos segundos.

Ambas unidades salieron. Dieron un gran salto para sacar sus lanzas electromagnéticas, que partieron al ángel en dos otra vez. Al regenerarse, tomaron armas de fuego y empezaron a disparar.

Los EVAS se veían bastante sincronizados mientras la música utilizada para la coreografía deba señales a los pilotos de cómo moverse.

Los ángeles dispararon un rayo de sus ojos mientras que los EVAS los esquivaban dando volteretas al mismo tiempo, para pisar un botón que elevaba una barrera metálica, protegiendo a los EVAS.

Con total sincronía daban volteretas esquivando los ataques de sus enemigos. Ambos pares estaban en total sincronización y funcionando como una sola mente.

Continuaron disparando, las fuerzas armadas de Japón lanzaron misiles a ambos ángeles, los EVAS le dieron un golpe con el puño a cada uno, dieron una vuelta y lo patearon haciendo que se uniera de nuevo en uno.

Las unidades 01 y 02 brincaron muy alto, dando vueltas para terminar con una potente patada en su núcleo, destruyéndolo, quedando ambas unidades dentro del cráter de la explosión.

-Fue muy fácil –dijeron Shinji y Asuka la vez.

-Perturbador –fue lo que dijo Alex asustándose.

-¡Lo lograron! –Dijo Misato.

-perfecto-dijo orgulloso Fuyutsuki.

-¿Ahora qué? –preguntó Alex.

-¡Ahora que el idiota se quite de encima de mi preciosa unidad!

-¡¿Quién está sobre quién?! –dijo Shinji.

-¡Hey! ¡Nos avergonzarán otra vez! ¡Cállense! –dijo Alex.

-Está bien –dijeron igual.

-¡AAAAHHHH! ¡Ya dejen de hablar al mismo tiempo! –gritó Alex desesperado.

El par de pilotos rieron ante las súplicas del pobre mexicano. Por lo menos el ángel estaba destruido.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

**Pues me he retrasado un poco más de lo esperado en subir esto y debo decir que al final de este episodio no encontrarán mucha diferencia a la versión original.**

**Hago lo posible por corregir esto y aunque me gusta se me dificulta un poco por la tarea de la escuela y todo ese asunto.**

**Por estas semanas estaré en exámenes así que puede que me retrase más en este proyecto.**

**Sin más que decir, saludos y nos leemos.**


	6. Ch 6:Cuestión ardiente

Neon Genesis Evangelion: New Pilot Arival

* * *

Ch 6: Cuestión ardiente

* * *

EVA no es mío y diculpen si tarde en actualizar.

* * *

Rei estaba recostada en su cama recordando lo que pasó en su "cita" con Alex.

(flashback)

-bueno, a cocinar!-dijo Alex mientras empezaba a preparar su comida.

Mientras, Rei repasaba su libro, Alex en la cocina, todo se veía en paz.

-correo!-gritó el cartero.

-ábrele Rei, por favor-pidió Alex.

-si-contestó Rei y caminó hasta la puerta.

-aquí está el correo señorita-dijo el cartero dejando las cartas en la mano de Rei.

-de acuerdo-

-que tenga buenas noches con su novio-dijo el cartero y se fue, dejando a Rei sonrojada.

"novio, no, solo es mi amigo, dijo que abriera las cartas, no?" pensó Rei para luego leer las cartas.

-cuenta, dinero, anuncios, suscripción al periódico, una carta de Morgan Freeman, para mi Alex adorado?-dijo Rei en voz baja mirando la carta para luego abrirla.

"Alex, te escribo en japonés para asegurarme de que haz aprendido, ojalá no se te hayan olvidado las recetas de tu abuela, espero verte pronto, te quiero mucho."

-listo! la comida está lista-dijo Alex terminando de cocinar para luego ir con Rei-mm? Rei aún tienes las cartas-

-quién es ella?-preguntó Rei seria.

-wow, espera quién?-

-la que escribió esta carta- dijo Rei mostrando la carta.

-déjame ver... si, todo bien... las recetas... te quiero mucho-

-de quién es?-

-oh, esta parte está doblada-dijo desdoblándola.-atentamente, tu madre... Rei, es carta de mi mamá... un minuto, estas celosa?-dijo Alex.

-qué?-preguntó Rei sonrojándose.

-estabas celosa por la carta?-

-no!, tu comida se enfría-dijo Rei desviando el tema.

-es verdad, vamos a comer-dijo Alex hambriento.

"sentí... celos?" pensó Rei.

Alex leyó el resto de las cartas, mientras Rei iba al baño antes de comer y luego mientras comían.

-está rico-dijo Rei.

-si!-dijo Alex sonriendo-receta de mi abuela-dijo con orgullo.

-pues, es tan rica como la de Ikari-

-Shinji también cocina?-perguntó entusiasmado.

-si-

-bien, lo retaré un día para saber quien cocina mejor-dijo Alex igual que como Gokú diría.

-pelearán?-

-no, nada de eso, solo quiero saber quien cocina mejor-

-pues, me gustaría ver eso-

-lo verás-

"espero que sea pronto" pensó Rei y siguió comiendo.

Al terminar Rei se lavó y comenzó a prepararse para irse.

-ya te vas?-preguntó Alex.

-si, ya es tarde-

-sabes cómo regresar?-

"cierto, no se como" pensó Rei.-no-

-pues, te llevo si quieres-ofreció Alex.

-de acuerdo-

Entonces salieron rumbo al departamento de Rei, caminado bajo las estrellas por las calles de Tokio-3, una vez que llegaron Alex vió algo en el edificio donde vive Rei, estaba sucio, viejo, con grietas, inadecuado para que ella viva ahí.

-vives aquí?, no te equivocaste?-preguntó Alex.

-si, tiene algo de malo?-

-se ve, inseguro-

-se me asignó vivir aquí-

-entonces... pediré al comandante que te cambie-

-de acuerdo, pero no te preocupes-dijo Rei.

-pero, es malo que tu vivas en un lugar como este, se puede derrumbar-dijo Alex preocupado.-bueno, nos vemos en el colegio, adiós Rei-y le dió un beso en la mejilla como todo mexicano se despide.

-adiós Alex-dijo Rei sonrojándose y tocándose la mejilla.

Terminado todo, Alex se fue y Rei entró a su departamento, se cambió, se duchó y se durmió.

(fin del flashback)

-me agradas, Alex-dijo Rei en voz baja para luego dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente en el departamento Katsuragi-Ikari-Langley, una pelirroja estaba furiosa por lo que acababa de escuchar hace apenas unos segundos, Misato dijo que se canceló su viaje a Okinawa.

-quién ordenó semejante idiotez?!-preguntó Asuka enojada.

-su servidora por supuesto-dijo una tranquila Misato.

-es una mala, muy mala idea!... no dirás nada al respecto baka?-

-ya me lo esperaba- contestó Shinji.

Asuka gruñó para luego decir-y por qué no iremos?-

-porque un ángel puede atacar y los pilotos EVAs deben estar disponibles-

-bueno, como no iremos, voy con Alex-dijo Shinji.

-de acuerdo-dijo Misato.

Shinji salió del departamento para luego ir al de Alex, una vez que llegó tocó la puerta.

-Alex estás en casa?-

-si!... ya voy-dijo Alex-oh Shinji, qué te trae por aquí?-

-quiero hablar contigo un momento-

-bueno pasa-

Shinji entró y Alex le ofreció que se sentara señalando al sillón, Shinji asintió y se sentó luego Alex fué con el.

-bien, de qué me querías hablar?-preguntó Alex.

-es... dificil de decirlo... creo que... me gusta Asuka-

-espera-dijo Alex, luego se limpió los oídos y preguntó-lo puedes repetir?-

-me gusta Asuka-

Alex quedó con la boca abierta-ok, a cada quien sus gustos-dijo en voz baja.

-podrías ayudarme?-

-mmm, si-

-gracias, por cierto, de dónde sacaste el jalapeño?-

-qué cosa?-

-el jalapeño del otro día-

-ah, es de mi huerta personal-

-bien empezamos mañana?-

-no-

-por qué?-

-tengo el presentimiento de que mañana va a pasar algo malo-

* * *

En la base de NERV al día siguiente, trataban de identificar el extraño objeto que había aparecido dentro de uno de los volcanes de Japón, (es que no me se el nombre del volcán) la jefa de operaciones estaba en un helicóptero investigando de cerca con una sonda.

-aún no hay visibilidad!-dijo Hyuga.

-ok, mil metros!-ordenó Misato y la sonda bajó más dentro del volcán.

-no hay imagen!-dijeron desde el centro de mando.

-mil doscientos metros!-ordenó de nuevo y bajó aún más la sonda.

-objeto detectado! la sonda alcanzó su límite!-dicho esto la sonda se rompió por la presión.

-patrón azul confirmado, es un ángel-dijo Makoto.

-muestren la imagen-dijo el comandante Ikari.

Al mostrar la imagen apareció un embrión dentro de la lava, era como una crisálida, entonces, Gendo yuvo una idea.

-imposible!-dijo un monolito de SELEE.

-es posible señores- insistió el comandante.

-no podemos permitirle capturar a un angel-dijo SELEE 02.

-está en estado embrionario aún, será mas fácil-

-ya olvidó lo que pasó hace quince años?-preguntó SELEE 05.

-no pero existe la posibilidad de que la operación tenga éxito-

-está bien, pero se atndrá a las consecuencias-dijo SELEE 07.

-de acuerdo, junta terminada-dijo Gendo y los monolitos desaparecieron.

-de verdad cree que se logre la operación?-preguntó Fuyutsuki, quien estaba a lado de Gendo.

-así es-dijo Gendo maléficamente.

* * *

En una base cerca del volcán, estaban preparándose para la operación, que consistía en capturar al ángel vivo en su estado embrionario antes de que se desarrolle, enviando un EVA para capturarlo.

-necesitamos un voluntario para entrar al volcán-dijo la doctora Akagi.

-yo lo haré! quiero bucear-se ofreció Asuka.

-de acuerdo, comenzaremos a preparar a la unidad 02-

-está bien y nosotros?-preguntó Alex.

-estarán como refuerzo por si algo sale mal-ontestó Ritsuko.

-ok, inicien los preparativos!-ordenó Misato.

* * *

Comenzaron a preparar todo lo necesario para la misión, cables, mangueras criogénicas y el nuevo equipamiento EVA tipo-D, especial para la condición del volcán, resistente a la presión y al calor, igual a Asuka, le dieron un nuevo plug suit, idéntico al suyo pero en la muñeca tenía un botón extra a lado del de presurización.

-para qué es este botón?-preguntó la segunda elegida.

-presiónalo-

-ok-y muy curiosa presionó el botón, provocando que su traje de conexión se infle, haciendo ver a Asuka como globo-no me pueden hacer esto!-salió los vestidores y fue a la jaula de su EVA, encontrando una sorpresa, su EVA estaba dentro de un traje gigante blanco similar al de un buzo, solo reconoció a su EVA por el rostro.-qué le hicieron mi preciosa unidad 02?!-gritó enojada.

-está equipada para resistir el magma-dijo Ritsuko.

-no se lo pueden quitar?-

-si, solo si quieres morir por el calor-

-pff!-

En ese momento llegaron Misato y los otros tres pilotos, entonces Alex vió la unidad 02.

-wow, un buzo gigante-dijo mirando la unidad 02.

-es mi unidad tonto!-dijo Asuka enojada.

Entonces Alex volteó donde Asuka notando lo inflada que estaba.

-oh, Asuka, eres tu?-

-si torpe no ves?-

-mm... te ves... jajajajaja!-comenzó a reir Alex.-tienes futuro en el zumo, jaja!-dijo riendo.

-no voy a hacer esto!-

-yo puedo hacerlo si quieren-habló ahora Rei.

-no, sería peligroso para tí-dijo Alex recuperado y preocupado.

-además, el EVA 00 no tiene el equipo especial para esas condiciones-ecusó Misato.

-está bien-dijo Rei.

-y bueno nosotros nos vamos?-preguntó Shinji.

-si, vayan a sus EVAs-dijo Ritsuko.

-ok, empecemos!-

En el volcán tenían a las unidades en los lados esperando que llegara la unidad 02 para capturar al ángel, para hacerlo, llevaba una jaula electromagnética, por fin el EVA 02 llegó, comenzaron a bajarlo.

-miren con que estilo entro!-dijo presumida Asukamientras era sumergida en el magma con una pose de clavadista.

Desde EVA 02 (Nigoki)

-vaya que hace calor aquí-dijo Asuka.

-cierto, pero continuacon la misión, aprovechando que el ángel está en estado embrionario, al bajar, captúralo con la jaula electromagnética, será facil!-

-ten cuidado Asuka-dijo Shinji.

-lo tendré-dijo Asuka con orgullo.

* * *

En la superficie

-crees que la piloto Soryu lo logre?-preguntó Rei.

-espero que si-dijo Alex.

-preguntaste al comandante sobre mi departamento?-

-me falta un detalle-dijo Alex mientras la unidad 10 tomaba una piedra con sus dedos y la lanzaba como una canica (esfera de cristal pequeña adornada con colores que juegan los niños mexicanos para divetirse) rumbo a la zona donde vive Rei.

-qué detalle?-

-ninguno, le preguntaré-dijo Alex sonriendo.

* * *

Dentro del volcán

El EVA 02 había logrado capturar al ángel con la jaula, obviamente, la pelirroja estaba llena de orgullo.

-si!, ven?, así es como se hace, soy la mejor piloto!-

De repente la jaula comenzó a moverse, se movía muy fuerte y el EVA02 la soltó.

-el ángel se liberó-gritó Hyuga.

-no-dijo Misato.

Así era, el ángel se había liberado, terminó su desarrollo, tenía forma extraña, su cuerpo era como el de un pez plano, con una boca en la parte inferior como la de una mantaraya y dos brazos delgados y largos, ya liberado empezó a atacar a la unidad 02.

-aagh! maldito!-

Su cuchillo progresivo se había caido y en la base al ver su problema, ordenaron a la unidad 01 que lanzara su cuchillo a Asuka.

-Shinji! arroja tu cuchillo a Asuka!-ordenó Misato.

-Hai!-contestó y tomó su cuchillo progresivo, soltándolo para que llegara a Asuka, una vez que llegó el cuchillo a Asuka esta comenzó a dar golpes al ángel, sin ningun resultado, el ángel siguió con su ataque, logrando arrancar una pierna a la unidad 02.

-no da resultado!-dijo desesperada Asuka, luego, el ángel cortó las mangueras del líquido criogénico.

-el líquido refrigerante se escapa!-gritó la teniente Ibuki.

-refrigerante, lo tengo!-dijo Asuka, luego tomó la manguera y la insertó en la boca del ángel.

-es verdad! la dilatación térmica!-dijo Ritsuko.

-muereeee!-dijo Asuka, el ángel estaba vulnerable, finalmente el EVA 02 encajó el cuchillo progresivo en sus ojos, con éxito, pero el equipo especial empezó a presurizarse al EVA 02, los cables se habían cortado y la unidad comenzó a hundirse en la lava.

-estoy perdida, bueno, hice lo que pude-dijo Asuka en voz baja mientras se hundía, segura de que iba a morir, de repente sintió que algo la tomaba, era la unidad 01 que se había lanzado dentro del volcán tomando a la unidad 02 de la mano, salvándola de su fín.

-no debiste Shinji, muchas gracias-dijo Asuka con una sonrisa.

-no te dejaré ir Asuka-dijo Shinji sin miedo.

-lo haces bien Shinji, un punto para ti-dijo Alex para si mismo.

-la operación no tuvo los resultados esperados, pero el ángel está muerto-dijo Misato.

-eso es un éxito para mí-

* * *

Luego para celebrar Misato y los pilotos (incluyendo a Rei) fueron a unas aguas termales para relajarse un rato, para mala fortuna Alex terminó con una marca en la cara, Rei sonrojada, un Shinji muriendo de risa, una alemana enojada, un estresado Pen Pen y una ebria Misato.

(flashback)

-que vien se siente-dijo Alex mientras se hundía en el agua.

-sip, es su premio por el éxito de la operación-dijo Misato.

De repente llegó un paquete de Kaji, era pequeño y un poco pesado, para que luego un pingüino saltara de la caja directo al agua.

-bien, nos mandaron a Pen Pen-dijo Shinji.

-pasame el shampoo baka-dijo Asuka.

-si, toma-dijo lanzando el shampoo.

-como te sentiste dentro del volcán?-preguntó Alex.

-por lo que se sintió mucho calor-dijo Rei.

-pues, fue emocionante-dijo Asuka quitándose su sostén.

-a si?-dijo Alex volteando hacia Asuka, para darse cuenta de su error, esto puso a Asuka como un toro.

-hentai!-gritó para luego patear a Alex en la cara.

-no me fijé-dijo un Alex adolorido volando sobre el agua para luego caer encima de Rei.

-vuelve a voltear y te mato!-amenazó la pelirroja.

-si si, como quiera no ví nada, fiuu al menos caí en blandito-dijo recostándose de nuevo, dandose cuenta de que no hay almohadas dentro del agua.-mm, Shinji?-

-si?-

-estoy sobre piedra?-

-mm, no, estás encima de Rei-

-a ok, gracias, menos mal que estoy encima de...oh-dijo volteando hacia atrás de el.

-hola Alex-dijo Rei sonrojada.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Rei disculpame por favor no tenía idea!-

-de acuerdo-dijo Rei aún sonrojada.

-jajajajajajajajajajajaja!-Shinji reía.

-lo siento los siento lo siento!-se disculpaba Alex más que Shinji haría.

(fin del flashback)

-crees que hoy fué un buen día?-preguntó Shinji.

-...no-dijo Alex.

* * *

En el salón de juntas de SELEE había una reunión.

-así que, el es el quinto elegido?-

-así es Ikari, y dentro de más tiempo vendrá la sexta elegida-dijo SELEE 03.

-de acuerdo, tengo entendido que fué enviado para controlar al tercer elegido-dijo Gendo.

-cierto, ahora, preséntate-dijo SELEE 01.

-mi nombre es Kaworu Nagisa-dijo el joven de cabello plateado y ojos rojos intensos.

"por fin te conoceré Shinji Ikari-kun"pensó el joven mientras sonreía.

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR

Respecto al cap. 5 no, no es karate lo que practica Alex sino kick boxing que es diferente a eso y por fín erendir vuelve ansío el OVA y la llegada tan pronta de Kaworu, y el anuncio de la llagada de la sexta elegida, quien será? ahí yo veré cuando escriba el capitulo 7 espero que no les sea aburrido el fic y comenten, por cierto Alex aprendió kick boxing para defenderse durante la crisis mexicana mencionada en el capitulo 3, tal vez haga un fic de eso, gracias a erendir, Aleksast, LEEC, y a los que mi historia es su favorita, no se apuren en un rato vendrán escenas ShinjixAsuka por ahora me despido para empezar con el leemos!


	7. Ch 7:Fiesta, bomba y problemas con tacos

Neon Genesis Evangelion: New Pilot Arrival

Ch 7: Fiesta, bomba y problemas con tacos

* * *

EVA no es mío y yo seré quien empiece el OVA con erendir y porcierto gracias a El Loco Pro por el comentario pero al menos escribe asco con C naco

el capitulo es mas extenso y probablemente el loco pro es un compañero de colegio.y gracias por seguirme Micheru Shikinami Seiyuro-chan

* * *

Alex y Rei estaban en la oficina del comandante haciendo una petición importante, el cambio de departamento de Ayanami, el comandante dudaba pero no había opción el edificio donde vivía se derrumbó.

(flashback)

Rei por fín volvió de las aguas termales a su departamento, pero al llegar al edificio solo habían escombros, camiones, gruas y personas sacando lo poco que se salvó, afortunadamente nadie salió herido, ya que todos estaban en su trabajo cuando ocurrió el incidente, Rei no tenía preocupación, ya que lo que tenía lo llevaba puesto, pero empezó a preguntarse en donde se quedaría, no podía en NERV ya que por los constantes ataques de ángel el personal debe de quedarse en la base, no podía cambiar de edificio, porque las familias de ellos estaban ahí; luego pasó un hombre cerca de ella y le habló.

-oye, ¿tu vivías en este edificio?-

-si-dijo Rei.

-pues, creo que deberías irte y buscar asilo en otra parte-

-de acuerdo-

"ya sé a quién decirle" pensó Rei.

(fín flashback)

-y eso fue lo que pasó, comandante, le solicito el cambio de departamento a Rei-dijo Alex en tono serio.

-decidido, la señorita Ayanami va a quedarse en su departamento Zokinami-dijo el comandante.

-e-e-entendido-dijo Alex con los ojos abiertos.

-pueden retirarse-

-hai- dijeron los pilotos y se fueron.

Los dos pilotos iban por las calles de la ciudad y pasaron frente a un centro comercial, como es hábito de Alex no estaría tan mal comprarse un poco de ropa nueva, miró a Rei, notó que ella solo llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela, y decidió proponerle que entraran para comprarle algo de ropa.

-Rei, ¿quieres comprar algo de ropa?-

-¿tiene algo de malo mi ropa?-

-no, pero es tu uniforme y siempre lo usas-

-se me asignó esta ropa- excusó Rei para luego mirarse y ver que era cierto, ella siempre usaba el uniforme de escuela, y la única ropa diferente que usaba era su plug suit.

-si, pero no estaría mal que cambiaras un poco ¿no?-

-cierto- dijo y entraron.

* * *

Al terminar de comprar, Alex se impresionó al notar que era por genética el hecho de que una mujer compre tanto, incluso para ser su primera vez, el no compró ni cinco cosas y al comparar Rei llevaba no cinco cosas sino cinco bolsas, todas con su ropa interior, blusas, sostenes, jeans, faldas y medias, pero al menos tenía algo que ponerse, por fortuna Alex compró una almohada nueva para su huésped, luego llegaron al departamento cenaron y durmieron, el día siguiente tenían colegio.

* * *

En altas horas de la noche, Alex se despertó, sintió calor y se levantó a tomar un poco de agua, al acercarse a su habitación recordó que Rei se quedaría con él desde ese día, por solo querer verla, dio una mirada a su habitación, ella estaba durmiendo con una sábana, pero se dio cuenta de algo, estaba temblando de frío y para taparla, fue a su cuarto, sacó su sabana para cobijar a la peliazul, lentamente la iba cobijando, y ella dejó de temblar, vió el rostro de ella, era preciosa incluso cuando dormía, se acercó lentamente a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, lentamente, pero se detuvo al pensar que sería una falta de respeto hacerlo, así que decidió salir de su cuarto e irse a dormir al suyo.

A la mañana siguiente, Alex se levantó de buen humor y empezó a preparar el desayuno, Rei aún seguía dormida, pero lo tranquilizaba el saber que ella estaba bien, él ya se había duchado y cambiado, listo para el colegio, solo faltaba su compañera que por fin se levantó, estaba hambrienta y con dudas ya que misteriosamente una sábana la cobijó en la noche, se acercó a la cocina siguiendo el olor del desayuno y encontró a Alex con una sonrisa.

-buenos días Alex-dijo Rei.

-buenos días, en cinco minutos está el desayuno- dijo Alex para luego mirar a Rei, ella estaba desnuda y esto lo avergonzó.- Rei podrías cambiarte ¿por favor?- dijo Alex con la cara roja.

-¿por qué?-

-pues... no tienes ropa puesta y no es adecuado que andes así-

-así es como duermo-

-bueno, ve a cambiarte y a desayunar-dijo Alex más relajado.-y recuérdame comprarte una pijama-dijo y sonrió.

-si-dijo Rei también sonriendo.

* * *

En el departamento de Misato, los amigos de Shinji habían ido para ir al colegio con él, solo esperaban a que Misato saliera para desayunar y así lo hizo, pensarán que salió la Misato con sueño, resaca, despeinada, pero no, estaba arreglada, peinada y hasta podría decirse que sobria.

-buenos días chicos-

-buenos días Misato-dijo Shinji.

-buenos días señorita Misato-dijeron a la vez Touji y Kensuke.

-wow señorita Misato ¡felicidades por su ascenso!-dijo Kensuke.

-¿ascenso?-preguntaron los otros chicos.

-sí, miren, tiene una placa mas lo que significa que tiene el rango de mayor-

-es cierto-

-oigan, que tal si hacemos una fiesta para celebrar-

-no es mala idea-

-listo, chiflados música, Hikari y yo adornos y baka la comida-hizo Asuka su aparición.

-¿yo solo hago la comida?-

-¿Zokinami sabe cocinar no?-

-...si-

-¡pues invítalo e él y a su novia tonto!-

-sí, oye ¿cuál novia?-

-pues la niña modelo-

-a sí, Ayanami-

-bueno, terminando la escuela empezamos la fiesta-

* * *

Por fín en el colegio, Alex esperaba que fuera el almuerzo para darle su comida a Rei que en la mañana le había preparado, todo estaba aburrido y le llegó un mensaje de chat en su laptop.

[Ikari01 le envío un mensaje.]

Ikari01:¿tenes un plan para lo de Asuka?

AlexZ10:más o menos, digamos que tienes un poco de ventaja por haberla salvado del volcán.

Ikari01:pues no tanta, casi siempre me molesta, me disculpo y se enoja más

AlexZ10:ya vi por qué siempre te disculpas, tal vez cree que eres un cobarde ya que en el EVA no te he visto tener miedo

Ikari01:¿crees que sea eso?

AlexZ10:pues es lo más probable

Ikari01:¿y qué hago?

AlexZ10:se menos disculpón

Ikari01:?

AlexZ10:deja de disculparte menos

Ikari01:y ¿otra cosa?

AlexZ10:sip, trata de hacerle un cumplido

Ikari01:de acuerdo, ¿vas a venir a la fiesta de Misato?

AlexZ10:¿qué fiesta?

Ikari01:celebraremos su ascenso

AlexZ10:que bien, si iré

Ikari01:tambien trae a tu novia

AlexZ10:quién?

Ikari01:tu novia... Ayanami

AlexZ10:¡NO ES MI NOVIA! :

Ikari01:ok ok pero llévala

AlexZ10:si lo haré

Ikari01:sabes donde vive ¿no?

AlexZ10:sip, en mi departamento

Ikari01:¿qué?

AlexZ10:ahora vive conmigo

Ikari01:ya veo que no es tu novia... ¡es tu esposa! JAJAJAJA

Shinji estaba aguantando la risa desde su lugar, Asuka notó esto, pero no le hizo caso, incluso sus amigos que lo miraban aténtamente.

AlexZ10:¡vuelve a decir eso y te voy a echar salsa en la cara cuando estés dormido!

Ikari01:ok tranquilo bueno, adiós

AlexZ10:adiós ;D

[Ikari01 está Desconectado]

Entonces en el aula, un maestro llegó con alguien más, era un nuevo alumno, un joven de cabello plateado y ojos rojos como la sangre, con una tranquila sonrisa.

-jóvenes, les presento a su nuevo compañero-

-hola, mi nombre es Kaworu Nagisa, espero que seamos buenos amigos-

El joven miró al tercer elegido, se acercó caminando para sentarse un pupitre detrás de el detrás de el, tenía la intención de hablarle, pero cuando iba a hacerlo fue interrumpido por un mexicano.

-hola chico nuevo, soy Alex Zokinami ¡Mucho gusto!-

-igual-dijo Kaworu y trató de hablar de nuevo con Shinji, de nuevo; fué interrumpido.

-¿eres de otro país? yo soy de México-

-no, soy japonés-

-está bien... tu nombre es Kawuri Dagiza ¿no?-

-no... es Kaworu Nagisa-

-ah, de acuerdo, me agradas-

-si y tu eres simpático-dijo Kaworu con cierto tono de mentira.-Shin...-

¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

El timbre sonó y todos empezaron a salir, sobre todo un grupo de jóvenes que iban a tener una fiesta, iban emocionados por la celebración, y mientras se alejaban el quinto elegido miraba atento a un mexicano, solo pudo decir tres palabras.

-verde, blanco, rojo-dijo con cierto disgusto.

* * *

En el departamento de Misato ya tenían casi todo arreglado, solo faltaba la comida.

-¿qué prepararemos?-preguntó Shinji.

-tengo una idea-dijo Alex.

Shinji y Alex tenían utensilios de cocina, uno en cada mano, estaban por empezar una batalla campal, o una competencia de cocina (como el programa Master Chef) estaban determinados esperando, mirándose, finalmente Pen Pen dió la señal.

-waaaaaark!-(para los no conocedores de la serie Pen Pen es un pingüino, hay quienes leen esto y no conocen la serie).

Los pilotos comenzaron a preparar comida con una velocidad y destreza increible, caían algunos condimentos, pero no podía arruinar su comida, platillos japoneses contra mexicanos, rollos contra tacos, pescado contra garnachas (son quesadillas con la tortilla dorada en aceite y mucha salsa), salían platos cargados con varios tipos de comidas locales y extranjeras, cuadros de queso, guacamole, salsa de soya y demás, al terminar estaban agotados y casi sudando.

-fiuu, solo es cuestión de que las prueben y veremos quién es mejor-dijo Alex igual que Goku.

-sip, ojalá sea la mía-dijo Shinji.

-si tu, la mexicana es mejor-

-la japonesa amigo-

-mexicana-

-japonesa-

-mexicana amigo-

-¡japonesa!-

-¡mexicana!-

-¡japonesa!-

-¡YA CALLENSE BAKAS!-dijo Asuka enojada para evitar que se mataran.

-ok ok, ya-dijo Alex.

-¡ya llegué chicos!-dijo la celebrada haciendo entrada.

-¡felicidades Misato!-dijeron los chicos menos Rei quien solo estaba sonriendo, felicitando a la ahora Mayor Misato Katsuragi.

-aaaaw, gracias-

-no agradescas fue idea de Kensuke-

-no fue nada, ustedes hicieron el resto-

-¿pues, empezamos?-dijo Alex.

-claro, ¡a festejar!-dijo Misato y Asuka encendió la música, las chicas excepto por Rei se pusieron a bailar, Alex platicaba con Kensuke sobre el ejército de México, Touji con Shinji y Rei jugaba Mario Kart 64, era divertida la fiesta, Alex tuvo que salir por algo a su departamento.

-¡traje el pastel!-dijo Alex con un pastel en la mano (NOTA Alex es malo con los pasteles, normalmente se pasa de algún ingrediente).

-pero primero la comida ¿no?-dijo Misato.

-cierto, comamos-

Al comer los únicos que no probaban bocado eran Shinji y Alex, quienes observaban aténtamente para determinar quien cocinaba mejor, una vez que terminaron decidieron preguntar.

-¿cual estuvo mejor?-preguntaron a la vez.

-todo estuvo delicioso, sobre todo esta ensalada con panesillos-

-¡¿ensalada?!-preguntaron de nuevo al mismo tiempo.

-me la enseñó la doctora Akagi-dijo Rei y los chicos cayeron al suelo con la boca abierta.

-pues, felicidades Rei-

-gracias-dijo la peliazul sonriendo.

-bueno ahora a comer el pastel-

-si-

Partieron el pastel, lo sirvieron en platos, y empezaron a comer, era muy dulce, y les encantó a todos, de repente se empezaron a sentir extraños.

-me gusta mucho este pastel-dijo Misato.

-sip, ahora si me salió bien-respondió Alex.

-es... delicioso-dijo Asuka.

-gracias-

-creí que no te salían bien los pasteles-dijo Rei con esa sensación por igual.

-cierto, siempre me paso de porción con algún ingrediente-

-me encanta, me recuerda a la cerveza-dijo Misato.

-es por que es pastel envinado-dijo Alex.

-¡¿envinado?!-preguntaron todos.

-sip, y por lo visto, se me pasó de vino, jejeje-

Todos se embriagaron, igual comieron el pastel y terminaron como copias borrachas de Misato.

-¡vamos a jugar a la botella!-dijo Asuka borracha.

-ya vas rojita-dijo Alex.

-¿qué es, la botella?-preguntó Rei.

-es un juego en el que se gira una botella y si un extremo de la botella apunta hacia tí, tienes que besar al que le apunta el otro extremo, ¿ok?-contestó Alex.

-si-

Empezaron el juego, no sentían vergüenza pues estaban ebrios, primero le tocó Shinji a Hikari, Touji y Asuka se sentían disgustados por eso, luego tocaron Touji y Misato el estaba emocionado y sin darse cuenta la atractiva mujer de cabello morado lo estaba besando, los siguientes fueron Kensuke y Rei, Alex se sentía disgustado por eso, Kensuke se acrecó a Rei y le dió un beso, esta no se movía, siguieron Alex y Misato, luego Hikari y Kensuke, en un momento súbito, tocó a Alex y a Rei.

-¡uuuuuuuuuuuuuuy! ahora ustedes tortolitos!-dijo Misato picarona.

Alex estaba dudando, al igual que Rei, estaba nervioso, le tocó con Rei, trató de acercarse un poco, pero Rei tenía ventaja, ella tenía más paso y lentamente se acercaron sus labios, fue un poco lento, pero a ambos les gustaba, se preguntaban que era la sensación cálida que estaba en su pecho, pero por las miradas de todos decidieron separarse.

-ahora ¿quién sigue?-preguntó Alex.

-pues veamos-dijo Misato y giró la botella una vez más, la botella daba vueltas y vueltas haciendo que los siguientes fueran... Asuka y Alex.

-¡¿QUÉEEE?!-preguntaron los chicos avegonzados, estaban ebrios, pero no locos, realmente querían evitar eso, pero no hubo más opción, el beso fue rápido y dado por Asuka, aunque Rei se disgustó, pero no se notaba así que siguieron.

-¡Shinji y Asuka!-

-ok-

-vamos Shinji-dijo Asuka.

-pues, esta blblblbbl-Shinji no pudo decir más por que una pelirroja estaba tapando sus labios, era un gran sentimiento, ambos lo estaban disfrutando finalmente por falta de aire decidieron separarse.

-¿y ahora?-

-¡a seguir con esto!-

Así fue siguieron con su festejo, hasta el día siguiente, se quedaron dormidos por las 4 de la mañana, ya había amanecido y Rei descansaba cómodamente, recostada en su almohada que se movía ritmicamente...

"yo no tengo una almohada que se mueve" pensó para luego mirar que se quedó dormida encima de Alex, miró a su alrededor y estaba en la sala, a unos metros estaban Touji sobre Hikari, Kensuke en la pared, Misato en una silla tirada en el suelo y en la alfombra estaban Shinji y Asuka recostados la segunda sobre el primero, pero ella al darse cuenta estaba sobre la mesa, al parecer abrazada por Alex, y para disimular además de por la resaca decidió recostarse para dormir un rato más.

* * *

La semana pasó de manera rápida, hubo un nuevo ataque de ángel, era una araña gigantesca con varios ojos que lanzaban ácido, este se puso encima del Geofrente, y soltó ácido para poder entrar, la ciudad se había quedado sin energía y los EVAs fueron sacados manualmente, como eran cuatro unidades fué más fácil, la unidad 10 lo suficientemente cerca del ángel le disparó con un rifle mientras las otras tres hacían refuerzo, fue demasiado sencillo ya que o el ángel tenía un campo AT muy debil o no existía, por fín regresó la electricidad y unos días mas tarde se detectó a un ángel orbitando la tierra, era gigantesco con tres grandes ojos, trataron de atacarlo con minas N2 sin resultado alguno, este lanzaba partes de su cuerpo que cada vez se acercaban más a Tokio-3, debido a que el ángel destruyó los satélites, decidieron estimar unpunto aproximado de caída, la ahora Mayor tuvo una extraña idea.

-¿quieres que lo detengamos con las manos?-preguntó Asuka.

-así es-dijo confiadamente Misato.

-no se ve muy probable, repita el plan- dijo Alex.

-los cuatro EVAs deberán correr hasta el punto de impacto y detenerlo con sus campos AT, destruir el núcleo y listo-

-se dice fácil-

-vamos si lo lograremos-

-¿cómo estás tan segura?-preguntó Asuka.

-intuición femenina-

-no creo Misato siempre compra billetes de lotería y siempre falla-dijo Shinji.

-um, estamos muertos-dijo Alex.

-cierto-dijo Asuka.

-pues yo no estoy dispuesto a morir-dijo Shinji valientemente.

-yo tampoco-respondió Asuka.

-ni yo-dijo Alex.

-no pienso morir aún, no es necesario-dijo Rei.

-¡entonces vamos!-

Sacaron a los cuatro EVAs a la superficie, tenían que correr hasta el ángel y matarlo, si no explotaría destruyendo Tokio-3 pero los pilotos no estaban dispuestos a morir.

(por el canal de comunicación de los EVAs)

[como no renemos cálculos exactos, deberán tomar sus propias decisiones, pueden hacerlo, ¿listos?]

-¡hai!-dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

(Evangelion 2.0 Soundtrack Destiny)

-estimando punto de impacto-

-el objetivo se está acercando-

-patrón azul confirmado-

-altura a 20000 metros-

-el objetivo está cerca,chicos, pueden hacerlo, EVAs, tomen su posición-dijo Misato y los EVAs se acomodaron en posición para correr,los pilotos estaban decididos a lograrlo.-saben que lo lograrán, saben que ustedes pueden, nuestras vidas están en sus manos, comiencen la operación-dijo y los cables umbilicales se desconectaron dejando a cinco minutos la energía de los EVAs, suficiente para hacerlo.-¡despeguen!-

Las cuatro unidades salieron a una gran velocidad, la unidad 00 saltaba los cables de electricidad, la unidad 02 igual saltaba pequeños edificios y puentes, la unidad 10 saltaba puentes y sorteaba edificios y la unidad 01 iba por el bosque a punto de saltar una montaña haciendo un gran salto, aterrizando violentamente, pero continuando con su curso, las otras tres unidades seguían saltando obstáculos, asemejando a los atletas olímpicos, siguieron corriendo de una manera sorprendente, luego el ángel hizo su siguiente acción.

-¡el objetivo usó su campo AT para cambiar su curso!-dijo Makoto.

-¡calculando nuevo punto de impacto!-dijo Hyuga mientras el ángel seguía cayendo, esta vez hacia un nuevo punto.

-¿qué pasa? es demasiado rápido, esto es malo, ¡no podré lograrlo!-dijo Asuka con clara preocupación mientras la unidad 02 corría.

-no puede ser-dijo Alex.

-tengo que hacer algo al respecto, ¡Misato!-dijo Shinji valiente y decidido.

-si, ¡cambien el curso del punto 203 al punto 255!-dijo Misato y unas rampas se levantaban haciendo que la unidad 01 también cambiara su curso.

-ahora del 722 al 1124, ¡manténganla!-dijo y unos edificios se levantaban, la unidad corría hacia ellos sin importar obstáculos, siguió corriendo, saltaba edificio tras edificio, con un grande y potente salto, la unidad 01 se dispuso a seguir con su misión, al aterrizar gracias a la alta sicronización del piloto comenzó a correr a una velocidad increible, casi supersónica, dejando estallidos detras, escombro y polvo, corriendo hacia la montaña, haciendo que la onda expansiva se llevara autos y cables.

El ángel se acercaba cada vez más a tierra a una increible velocidad, para fortuna de todos la unidad 01 tenía gran ventaja, pero el ángel estaba cada vez más cerca.

-altura al 12000 metros-dijo Makoto mientras el ángel continuaba con su misión bomba.

La unidad 01 fue la primera en llegar y continuó.

-campo AT, ¡al máximo!-dijo Shinji y se desplegó el campo de su unidad sosteniendo al ángel con sus manos, el ángel al darse cuenta de ello, hizo que saliera un torso, de forma similar a el tercer ángel pero si tenía cabeza, este tomó a la unidad 01 de las manos, apretándolas, provocando dolor al piloto.-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!-gritó Shinji para que luego llegara la unidad 10 para su auxilio.

-¡ya llegué no te apures!-dijo Alex y la unidad 10 igual desplegó su campo AT sosteniendo al ángel.

-nene de papá! taquito!-dijo Asuka llegando en la unidad 02 para luego llegar la unidad 00 y abrir el campo AT, la unidad 10 hizo que la 00 sostuviera al ángel mientras sostenía el núcleo, y la unidad 02 sacó su cuchillo progresivo encajándolo en el núcleo, haciendo que el ángel cayera cual pluma, explotando y dejando un gran crater en la montaña, dando fín a la misión.

-¡lo logramos!-dijo Alex.

-cierto y nos quedamos sin energía-dijo Shinji.

-bueno a esperar-dijo Asuka.

-¿alguien se sabe un chiste?-dijo Alex para no aburrirse.

Era hora del almuerzo y Alex comería tacos, se sentó en su mesa y al tomar un taco con su mano notó que varios chicos presentes lo estaban mirando como un bicho raro, fue con Shinji y este le preguntó si no era raro comer con las manos, fue con Rei y le dijo lo mismo, fué con Kaworu e igual, entonces desesperado y hambriento decidió subir al tejado de la escuela, allí comió tranquilamente y cuando solo le quedaba uno una sombra lo tapó para que luego una chica le gritara.

-¡cuidadoooooo!-dijo ella tumbando al chico, había llegado en su paracaídas y Alex al levantarse vió que ella se ponía los lentes de nuevo.

-¡y tu como por qué venías en paracaídas?-preguntó Alex.

-ash, perdón es que pues fui enviada desde otro país y-se detuvo para oler a Alex.-mm, es olor a LCL, eres un chico interesante, demasiado debo decir y... ¿no es raro que comas con las manos?-

-aaaaaaaaay me lleva la-

Desde hace unos días, una extraña energía aparecía y desaparecía en una zona de Tokio-3, en NERV no lograban identificar que era, pero quizá no era buena señal.

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR

Bueno, ojala les guste por que es mas largo y gracias por los favs y reviews excepto a El Loco Pro que ya se quien es y quiero empezar con el OVA por eso omití a un ángel y en Sahaquiel le dí el toque de el OST de Evangelion 2.0 para ambientarlo mejor y psss era Makinami quien llegó pero ella se presentará después.

gracias

nos leemos!


	8. Ch 8: el sufrir y la sombra

NGE: Creando un destino

Evangelion y su versión Rebuild no son de mi propiedad, son de Hideaki Anno y Gainax, así como de Khara.

Capítulo 8: Problemas internos y sufriendo con la sombra que todo devora.

Dos pilotos se encontraban en la jaula de lo que es la unidad 06 conversando sobre la vida y esas cosas.

-y esta es tu famosa y prestigiada unidad 06, ¿o me equivoco?- dijo el mexicano.

-así es, Zokinami, estas bestias son la última esperanza de la humanidad contra los ángeles- contestó el mitad ángel de cabello plateado.

-pues con todo lo ocurrido y lo que viene estoy empezando a dudar que haiga alguna esperanza-

-yo creo que puede haber una-

-para un mundo que en catorce años pasó de ser un asco a una porquería, es un total caos-

-no creo que en si eso sea caos, solo el flujo del mundo mismo y lo que está destinado a que le ocurra-

-suenas muy brillante Kaworu, dije bien tu nombre ¿no?-dijo Alex con risa tímida.

-sí, y es Nagisa-

En un cementerio el vástago del comandante divagaba mientras observaba una especie de estaca con un nombre en la base, un nombre que al recordarlo llenaba de tristeza a Shinji, el nombre de la mujer que dejó este mundo hace diez años.

-Yui, Ikari- mencionó en voz baja el joven Shinji.

-al parecer llegaste temprano- dijo el jefe máximo.

-aún no puedo creer que nos haya dejado-

-fue trágico que se haya ido-

-incluso me es difícil creer que está allí abajo, no recuerdo nada de ella, ni siquiera su rostro-

-ahí abajo no hay nada, solo es una fachada, no hay ni cuerpo, nos deshicimos de todo-

-¿ni siquiera una foto, un objeto o algo?-

-solo es material-

-pero no es justo que solo tú tengas derecho a recordarla-

-como dije antes, solo es material- dicho esto subió al helicóptero, dejando al joven solo, para que este también dejara el lugar.

En el afamado Instituto Marduk era un día rutinario, como siempre un alumno nuevo entraba, ya no era novedad.

-ah bueno, al fin llegó esta niña- dijo Alex en voz baja.

-saluden a su nueva compañera, preséntate- dijo el profesor un poco irritado y aburrido.

-soy Mari Makinami, gusto en conocerlos- dijo volteando a mirar a todos para luego detenerse a mirar a Alex.-vaya vaya, el chico que comía con las manos, sin esa comida no te ves tan mal, ¿cómo te llamas chico?- dijo un poco provocativa Mari haciendo que Rei volteara a verla, para luego regresar a mirar la ventana.

-soy Alex Zokinami, gusto en conocerte- dijo ofreciendo la mano.

-el gusto es mío- dijo tomando su mano con fuerza y jalándolo hacia ella.

-veo que eres de NERV también Mari-dijo para cambiar el tema.

-sí, piloto de la unidad 08-

-muy bien- dijo Alex al fin libre del bochorno de esta inglesa provocativa.

-y tu EVA es…-

-la unidad 10 señorita, fuerte e imponente hecha en México, 'ay papá'-

-ooookey, me caes bien Alex-

-ammm, mira él es Shinji Ikari, tercer elegido piloto de la unidad 01-

-hola- dijo Shinji.

-hola cachorro-

-ella es Asuka Langley Dios Sabrá Qué, piloto de la unidad 02, proveniente de Alemania-

-y ella- dijo con ligero rubor.-es Rei Ayanami, primera elegida piloto de la unidad 00, es un poco silenciosa pero pues cada quien es especial a su manera- al decir esto Rei miró disimuladamente sin dejar de voltear a la ventana.

-sip, de acuerdo, ojalá nos llevemos bien-

-sí, lo mismo espero-

En NERV se presentó un problema en las pruebas de sincronización, una corrosión la cual resultó ser un ángel se manifestó en la base invadiendo la MAGI y las cápsulas de prueba de los EVA, el ángel tomó el control de dos de las computadoras principales de las MAGI pero la brillante rubia falsa doctora Akagi logró la reprogramación de la supercomputadora de su madre eliminando al ángel, regresando la paz al mundo, de momento. Si esto es muy corto, seré sincero, esta parte del onceavo ángel está muy explotada por los escritores y pues, no tenía una mejor forma de escribirla, esta es la reedición del octavo capítulo y pues a partir de aquí cambia un poco la historia, pero bueno, me dejo de chingaderas y ¡seguimos con la historia!

(Centro de operaciones de NERV)

-un ángel dentro del sistema, ¿¡cómo es eso posible?!-exclamó un poco asustada y alarmada doctora.

TESTPLUG10*un ángel, ¡no nos hará nada estando desnudos cierto!*

-no te preocupes Alex, no creo que quiera entrar en tu cápsula, está ocupado entrando a la MAGI y no sabemos aún que es lo que quiere hacer- dijo Maya.

*AUTODESTRUCCIÓN SOLICITADA*

*MELCHOR= ACEPTADA*

*GASPAR= DENEGADA*

*BALTAZAR= DENEGADA*

-ah, ya vi que quiere hacer-

TESTPLUG10* ¿pueden hacer algo?*

-amm, si la doctora sabe cómo-

-de acuerdo, ¿están bien todos en sus cápsulas?- preguntó Alex al resto.

-pues no se si esto sea bien- dijo Asuka.

-solo esperen, tal vez esto lo puedan solucionar- dijo tranquilamente Kaworu.

*¿Cuándo piensas empezar a actuar Tabris?* dijo el ángel en la mente de Kaworu.

"no lo sé aún hermano, pero debe ser pronto"

*pues entonces haré mi parte, hasta luego hermano*

"adiós para siempre hermano"

*AUTODESTRUCCIÓN SOLICITADA*

*MELCHOR= ACEPTADA*

*GASPAR= ACEPTADA*

*BALTAZAR= DENEGADA*

-si se apresuran no habrá problema- dijo Alex entrando en pánico.

-¿ya tiene una idea de lo que harán?- preguntó Shinji.

-¡sí! La tengo- dijo Ritsuko dejando sobre la mesa el plano de una especie de cerebro.

-¿qué es eso doctora?- preguntó Maya.

-son los planos de la creación de mi madre, la computadora MAGI-

-¿cree que eso la pueda ayudar?-

-espero que sí, es algo difícil pues está compuesta de tres sistemas, Melchor, Gaspar y Baltazar, cada uno representa una faceta de mi madre, la científica, la madre y la mujer; a la científica la admiro, a la madre la desconozco, y a la mujer la detesto-

-¿qué piensa hacer doctora?-

-reprogramar a la MAGI para que el ángel se destruya a sí mismo-

-me siento inútil aquí dentro- dijo Asuka enojada.

-¿y quién no?- respondió Shinji.

-pueden apresurarse, ya me dio frío estar desnudo aquí dentro-

-ah, no te preocupes Alex, si quieres te abrazo cuando salgamos- dijo con ligero tono de seducción la chica inglesa (Mari, para que se entienda pues).

-podría hacerlo yo- dijo con el tono de siempre la primera elegida.

-amm, no se preocupen, ya no siento tanto frio- dijo Alex abrazándose a sí mismo.

TESTPLUG10*¿cómo va con eso doctora?*

-voy en nivel 25-

-me refiero que si ya reprogramó la MAGI- dijo Alex en tono serio.

-¡ah! Estoy en eso- dijo la doctora mientras cerraba la ventana de Tetris para empezar a teclear.

*AUTODESTRUCCIÓN SOLICITA*

-OH NO- dijo Alex asustado.

*MELCHOR= ACEPTADA*

*GASPAR= ACEPTADA*

*BALTAZAR= DENEGADA*

-ay, gracias santo Niño de Atocha-

-¡lo hice!- exclamó con orgullo la rubia falsa.

*AUTODESTRUCCIÓN CANCELADA* Se escuchaba mientras las computadoras borraban las tonalidades rojas de cada sistema.

-bueno, aquí acaban las pruebas, como dice Alex "aquí se rompió una taza y cada quien para su casa".

El ángel había sido eliminado y cada quien regresó a su propio lugar, todos pudieron salir y cada uno se fue a su respectiva casa.

Mientras tanto en el castillo Hyrule digo, el departamento de Misato.

Asuka estaba entrando en el cuarto de Shinji, puso su almohada y se acostó, Shinji estaba despierto escuchando su SDAT.

-ni se te ocurra voltear-

-de acuerdo-

-oye Shinji, ¿no te sentiste inútil el estando encerrado mientras el ángel atacaba?-

-si, algo-

-y tu ¿por qué piloteas el EVA?-

-porque, quiero la aprobación de mi padre-

-idiota-

-¿y tu?-

-porque el EVA me hace sentir en mi hogar-

-¿por qué vienes aquí?-

-es que me sentía incomoda en mi cuarto-

-¿así ha sido todas las noches?-

-si-

-y… ¿por qué no viniste antes aquí?-

-que cosas dices Shinji-

Unos días después, de hecho en la noche Alex se encontraba leyendo en su computadora, no pudo dormir muy bien que digamos pues el gato del vecino estuvo tratando de meterse a su cuarto, acabando por hartar al mexicano y lanzando al gato al edificio de enfrente, por mala fortuna el vecino de arriba era también mexicano y de los de Oaxaca, pues estaba zapateando justo arriba de su cuarto como quien baila en la Guelaguetza (típico de México, de la región de Oaxaca, de hecho es una fiesta regional), así que se puso a leer del puro aburrimiento.

-vaya que eres cursi, Aleksast, refunfuñó el gato con la mirada fija en el túnel espacio tiempo- decía Alex con voz aburrida, y con obvias ojeras en sus cansados pero abiertos ojos mientras leía en una extraña página de fanáticos a las historias y al ánime, de nombre raro 'FanFiction'.

-al menos es temprano aún- dijo Alex viendo el reloj notando las cuatro de la mañana.

-voy a dormir ahora si, ¿mmm? Vaya, Rei si puede dormir, envidio a esa linda peliazúl- dijo para irse a acostar.

Una vez en las pruebas y en las competencias por quien tenía los más altos índices, Shinji resultó sobresaliente, y cuando terminaron detectaron una nueva presencia en la superficie, una esfera oscura no muy grande; tenía franjas blancas y proyectaba una enorme sombra, el doceavo ángel apareció. Luego de la confirmación en batalla de ángel esto sucedía.

-en serio, ¡no se puede dejar de mover!- dijo Alex desesperado, había intentado disparar al ángel y este se teletransportaba.

-tranquilo Alex, algún día dejará de moverse- dijo Mari optimista.

-algún día, vaya motivación-

GEOFRONT*ya dejen de quejarse y planeen algo para acabar con esa cosa*

UNIDAD10*lo siento pero si se dejara de mover se soluciona todo*

UNIDAD02*déjenselo a Shinji el grande, seguro que el acabará con el luego de provocarlo a disparos *

UNIDAD10* Asuka, no empecemos*

UNIDAD02* entonces, que empiece el gran héroe, el ocasionó que atacara, él debe resolverlo*

UNIDAD01*Asuka, no quiero provocar que algo malo pase*

UNIDAD02*¿es que acaso tienes miedo? Vaya, no creí que fueras así*

UNIDAD01*de acuerdo ¡lo haré!*

Entonces el EVA corrió hacia el ángel preparando su cuchillo y dando un salto intentó hacerle un tajo, pero el ángel volvió a moverse a un lado del EVA 01 haciendo que su sombra lo empezara a tragar.

-¡no! ¿qué está pasando?- gritaba Shinji desesperado.

GEOFRONT* el ángel te está absorbiendo, ¡sal de ahí ya!*

-no puedo, estoy atascado-

En la base de NERV

-¿qué está pasando allí?- exclamó Misato, el ángel se tragaba a la unidad 01.

-el ángel verdadero parece ser la sombra- dijo Ritsuko.

-¿y no puede salir?-

-solo mire- decía mientras solo salía de la sombra solo la mano de la unidad 01.

En el campo de batalla

-¡Shinji noooo!- gritó enojado Alex mientras disparaba a la sombra, esta ya no se movía pero tampoco recibía daño.

-¿Dónde quedó la unidad 01?-

-al parecer otra dimensión, una especie de espacio dimensional de antimateria llamado mar de Dirak-

-entonces está vivo ¿no?- preguntó Alex con ligeras esperanzas.

-si, pero solo tiene 16 horas en modo supervivencia del EVA-

-¿y cómo van a sacarlo?-

-tengo un plan, tirar todas las bobas N2 para poder sacar a la unidad 01-

-¿¡y Shinji?!

-la prioridad es la unidad 01- dijo el comandante desde sus aposentos.

-¡¿solo le importa la unidad 01?! ¡vamos es su hijo!- dijo Alex enojado.

-ya dije, en 5 horas empezarán la operación de recuperación de la unidad 01-

-regresen a la base para recargar a los EVAs y explicarles la misión-

-hai- dijo Alex serio, su rostro mostraba una gran ira, su amigo estaba atrapado dentro de esa cosa y a su padre le valía madre si su hijo vivía o moría, solo le importaba la unidad 01.

Una vez en la base

-bien, este es el plan, los EVAs desplegarán su campo AT rodeando al ángel y nosotros lanzaremos todas las minas N2 provocando su muerte logrando sacar al EVA 1 del, ¿Cómo era Ritsuko?-

-Mar de Dirak-

-gracias, bueno eso, no sabemos si Shinji sobreviva pero…-

-pero como dije la prioridad era la unidad 01- dijo Gendo con el mismo tono.

-de acuerdo, chicos, a sus EVAs-

Una vez en la superficie, el ángel seguía fijo en el mismo sitio, los EVAs lo rodearon y entonces…

-no puedo hacer esto- dijo Alex con tono de angustia, no quería que su amigo muriera después de que…

-piloto, no estés con sentimentalismos y obedece mis órdenes- dijo el comandante, a el no le importaba su hijo, el único recuerdo de su mujer; solo quería a la unidad 01 para sus propósitos.

-claro, como usted no quiere a su hijo ¡¿verdad?!- el tono de voz de Alex era de furia, una furia que no se presentaba seguido, pero cuando Alex se enojaba, debían empezar a preocuparse.

-la prioridad es la uni…-

-¡CALLESE MALDITO DESGRACIADO!- interrumpió Alex al comandante gritando, su mirada no era la de antes, era una mirada psicótica llena de ira y odio, la luz de alegría de sus ojos se había ido.

-lancen las minas- dijo el comandante sin inmutarse mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-no voy a hacer esto- dijo Alex en voz baja y con los ojos bien abiertos y una mirada llena de odio.

-minas listas en 5…- dijo uno de los técnicos.

-no voy a hacer esto- los iris de sus ojos empezaban a cambiar de su color habitual a un verde.

-4…-

-no lo haré-

-3…-

-no lo haré-

-2…-

-no lo ¡HAREEEEEEE!- gritó con toda su furia el piloto de la unidad 10 mientras su EVA daba un fuerte rugido y las iris de sus ojos se tornaban a un verde claro muy brillante, todos en la base de NERV estaban empezando a alarmarse por el repentino cambio del piloto y como el EVA estaba rugiendo. -¡NO VOLVERÉ A PERDER A OTRO AMIGO!- dijo Alex para luego intentar golpear al ángel, todo sin resultado.

-¡Alex tranquilízate!- pidió Misato con miedo en su rostro.

-Alex- dijo Rei en voz baja y su voz se escuchaba con ligero tono de preocupación.

-con que este es el poder oculto de un EVA, Gendo, realmente me haz impresionado- dijo Kaworu, con una mano en su barbilla pensativo e impresionado.

-¿cómo puede hacer eso con el EVA?- dijo Asuka ocultando su miedo.

-el núcleo de la unidad 10 presenta un aumento excesivo de temperatura- dijo la doctora Akagi con miedo en su rostro.

-¿de qué estás hablando?- preguntó Misato.

-parece que al enojarse el núcleo del EVA 10 despide una gran cantidad de energía expulsada en forma de calor.

-voy por usted bastardo- dijo Alex mientras los brazos del EVA generaban una llama azul.

-duérmanlo- ordenó el comandante sin inmutarse.

-activando secuencia de tranquilización del Plug suit 10-

-mmm… no dejas de sorprenderme, Zokinami-kun- dijo Mari.

Dentro del ángel.

Shinji al parecer se encontraba dentro del vagón de un tren, en el asiento frente a el estaba un niño, era Shinji pero como un niño.

-¿crees de verdad que vas a salir de aquí?- habló el pequeño.

-yo digo que si- respondió Shinji.

-¿cómo crees que podrás si ya te olvidaron aquí dentro, hace horas que estas aquí y nadie ha venido por ti?-

-no lo sé, pero vendrán-

-si no le importas a nadie ¿cómo piensas que van a molestarse por ti y van a sacarte de aquí?-

-vendrán- dijo el chico empezando a perder su fe.

-nadie tiene aprecio por ti, no vas a salir de aquí-

-es mentira-

-no les importas, ni Rei, Asuka, Misato, tu padre siquiera, ni Touji, ni Kensuke, a nadie le importas.-

-mientes, no sabes nada de mí-

-lo sé todo de ti amigo, soy tu- dijo el niño sonriendo.

Afuera del ángel estaban electrocutando a Alex para dormirlo y que no causara más problemas en la operación.

-¡sal de ahí, Shinji!- gritó Alex antes de quedar inconsciente mientras su EVA rugía al mismo tiempo, empezando a perder el brillo verde.

Dentro del ángel Shinji logró escuchar el grito de Alex.

-¡ese es Alex! Casi lo olvido, si se preocupan por mí- de repente el pequeño niño puso rostro disgustado mientras el tren desaparecía junto con él, dejando a Shinji solo, flotando en una oscuridad, se veía desnudo y ahí apareció; una figura femenina brillante que se acercaba a él con los brazos abiertos, esto dejó a Shinji desconcertado y tan solo pudo decir…-mamá- para que luego la figura femenina lo abrazara.

En el campo de batalla la esfera gigantesca empezó a retorcerse y las franjas color blanco se desvanecían y el negro se volvía en un rojo muy oscuro.

-¡¿qué es lo que está pasando allí?!-

-¡el ángel está empezando a hacer movimientos extraños Mayor!-

-¡se detecta una presencia!-

-¡¿qué es?!-

-es un patrón naranja Mayor; es la unidad 01-

-no puede ser-

El ángel era rasgado por las manos de la unidad 01; que había despertado y que se dispuso a salir del ángel, el ángel solo se retorcía mientras cascadas de sangre salían de él y de su sombra, viendo a la unidad 01 bañada en rojo rugiendo y saliendo de este dando una imagen similar a un parto, para que después el EVA cayera en la sombra como si fuera suelo cualquiera, agrietando a la sombra misma, provocando un terror terrible en el resto de los pilotos, excepto Kaworu y Alex, que estaba inconsciente y Nagisa no expresaba miedo, más bien estaba sorprendido.

-Gendo Ikari, nunca dejas de impresionarme- decía mientras tenía la mano en su barbilla.

-qué clase de monstruo es ese- dijo Makinami en voz baja.

-¿yo piloteo uno de esos?- preguntó Asuka asustada.

Así terminó la operación, el EVA rugía y el resto estaban inmóviles; las cosas no volverían a ser iguales desde ese día, Shinji cambió, al ser valorado, pero Alex; no sabían que debía hacer, solo esperar al siguiente ángel.

¡Mátenme por favor! Seis meses o casi sin actualizar, pido muchas disculpas, entrar a la preparatoria no deja mucha oportunidad de escribir, entregar documentación, asesorías, que carrera quiero, etcétera, espero que no hayan creído muerto el fic, necesitaba reescribir este capítulo porque voy a añadir unas cosas nuevas en la historia, solo es cuestión de paciencia y espero tener la disposición para poder continuar escribiendo, luego de creer sepultado este proyecto, solo lo desempolvé y le añadí extensiones ligeras, correcciones y aquí está el capítulo 8, esperen el 9 y manden opiniones si quieren, Nos leemos!.


	9. Ch 9: Noticias de dolor

NGE: Creando un Destino

Capítulo 9: Noticias de dolor

Antes de empezar quiero decir que a mi también me decepcionó el retraso de Evangelion 4.0, este sitio ya casi no tiene actualizaciones de los fics en español, pero hace tiempo hice una promesa, que este fic llegaría a su final sin importar que suceda, sea famoso o no. Una promesa es una promesa, durante mucho leí fics que me parecieron de lo mejor, de Jiraiya-Sama, The Chaos Writer, erendir, Aleksast, muchos otros que escribieron increíbles historias y que me encantaría ver su final, pero tienen sus vidas y sus razones para abandonar sus historias, ya tenía ganas de seguir con este primer proyecto, ahora, no hay vuelta atrás, sin mas que decir continuemos.

* * *

Noticias de dolor

Luego de la muerte del último ángel, se comenzaron a realizar pruebas y estudios a la unidad 10 luego de su "incidente" y discusión con el comandante, Alex estaba aun inconsciente y ya llevaba 2 días así, finalmente despertó encontrando a Rei sentada a lado de su cama, durmiendo tranquilamente, al mirar un poco hacia abajo su mano derecha estaba con los dedos entrelazados a su mano izquierda, una sensación en su pecho muy gratificante por lo cual sonrió, luego empezó a analizar el entorno, estaba en el hospital recostado sobre la camilla incomoda del lugar, estaba lastimado, no recuerda cómo, ni cuando llegó allí. Trató de rebobinar sin encontrar mucho, estaba en la misión de rescate del EVA 01 y luego de eso… nada. Si estaba vivo significaría que lograron acabar con el ángel, y que posiblemente el EVA 01, ¿salió con vida? Aún necesitaba explicaciones de lo que había sucedido y no las tendría hasta que saliera del hospital, resignado recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada mirando al techo aún agarrado de la mano de Rei.

-Es un techo desconocido- dijo en voz baja para luego volver a levantarse de golpe mirando hacia una pared. -¿dónde he escuchado eso?-

* * *

Mientras tanto Shinji era interrogado muy fuertemente desde que salió del doceavo ángel, sobre su contacto, causa de su interrogatorio, estaba cansado de tantas preguntas, y realmente lo manifestaba; desde que salió del ángel su confianza había aumentado, era más expresivo y se sentía más valorado por sus amigos y conocidos. Aunque no lo parecía Asuka estaba preocupada por él mientras estaba dentro del ángel y desde que salió demostraba más confianza y respeto (más confianza que respeto claro) hacia el tercer elegido, respecto a Kaworu; se le hacía difícil hacerse amigo del tercero pues cada vez que intentaba hablarle Shinji le contestaba que no podía porque estaba ocupado, visitaría a Alex, etcétera; cosa que al joven de cabello plateado no le agradaba, como si lo estuviera evitando, y así era pues Kaworu le recordaba muho a Rei y se parecía mucho menos por el color de cabello, le daba un poco de escalofrío los ojos rojo intenso que tenía el joven y por eso lo evitaba.

Mari no estaba mucho por Tokio-3 pues no se le veía mucho, solo en la escuela, o en los ataques de ángel y casi no sabían mucho los demás pilotos de ella, se llevaba bien con varios de la escuela y no tenía problemas con nadie, una chica tranquila y extrovertida.

* * *

Shinji caminaba a su departamento junto a Asuka, caminaba tranquilo con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al cielo mientras la pelirroja escuchaba música en su reproductor, la alemana voltea a ver a Shinji y se quita un audífono para decirle algo.

-¿hay algo interesante allá arriba o por qué no dejas de mirar?-

-no es nada, solo que hoy está muy bien el clima, cuando pase a comer al departamento iré a ver si Alex ya esta mejor-

-tienes razón, ya lleva días desde que saliste del ángel en el hospital, luego de lo que pasó y lo que hizo no lo culpo por estar así-

-Rei también estaba preocupada por él, ha estado yendo desde que Alex se puso así y realmente se ve que ha estado cambiando desde que viven en el mismo lugar, limpia el departamento y cocina ella misma, cuando le pregunté por qué limpiaba y que antes no lo hacía me contestó que estaba preparando el lugar para Alex-

-esa muñeca siente algo por ese chico ¿no crees?-

-ya lo creo-

* * *

Luego de unos días aparentemente tranquilos Alex ya estaba fuera del hospital y Rei ya no estaba preocupada, los pilotos seguían su rutina cuando se anunció que otro Evangelion estaba por llegar, este llegaría desde y los chicos (menos Kaworu y Rei) se desconcertaron y molestaron un poco por eso si de por sí ya eran seis pilotos con un séptimo ya serían montón, pero los ángeles seguían llegando más fuertes y tenían que hacer algo al respecto, el comandante se molestó de sobremanera pues las unidades Evangelion 04, 07, 11, 12, 13, Mark 26 y Mark 27 habían sido robadas por un grupo desconocido, millones de dólares a la basura para que un grupo de hippies, terroristas, o el insecto que haya sido el ladrón se los llevara con propósitos desconocidos, además de eso Rei pasaba más tiempo con el piloto del EVA 10 así que no tenía mucha oportunidad para asistir a las "pruebas" que realizaban en ella para el Dummy Sistem; finalmente cuando fue a las pruebas Rei se encontraba sumergida en un cilindro lleno de LCL siendo observada por el comandante.

-"de nuevo aquí"- pensaba Rei mirando el cristal, por alguna razón tenía dudas y pensamientos nuevos surcaban por su mente. –"el comandante, extrañamente no me inspira confianza, luego de lo que pasó con Alex ya no confío en el comandante, antes si, pero… tengo muchas dudas, me da vergüenza que me vea desnuda, ¿por qué me tapo? ¿Es acaso que solo quiero que alguien en especial me vea así? ¿quién es ese alguien? No es Shinji, el se lleva muy bien con la piloto Soryu y solo lo aprecio como amigo, ¿será acaso…?"-

-Rei, las pruebas terminaron; puedes retirarte- dijo el comandante con voz un poco amable hacia la peliazul señalando que ya se podía ir.

-gracias comandante- una vez fuera del cilindro tomó rápido sus pertenencias y apurada se retiró de aquel sitio, una vez cambiada sonrió ligeramente, tenía muchas ganas de regresar a su departamento, pero antes de eso iría a ver como seguían las pruebas con el EVA 10.

* * *

Dentro de su Evangelion, el mexicano intentaba concentrarse en repetir lo que la doctora llamaba "carga Omega" nombre que la falsa rubia le llamó a la carga eléctrica producida por la unidad 10 dependiendo del estado de ánimo del piloto, además el nombre se escuchaba muy bien y no desperdiciaría la idea de utilizarlo en algo que no fuera un cereal o un postre.

-no puedo hacerlo doctora- decía Alex. –no me puedo concentrar lo suficiente o no me puedo enojar para activar la carga-

-piensa en algo que te moleste, algo que te haga enojar mucho-

-no se me ocurre nada doctora-

-Misato no traerá hoy su pastel especial de manzana-

-eso sería una buena noticia doctora, sabe horrible ese pastel y decimos que está delicioso para no herir el frágil ego de Misato- dijo Alex sin percatarse de que la mayor estaba escuchando en el centro de mando.

-toda mi vida =snif= una mentira- decía la mayor triste por eso.

-recuerda algo que te haga enojar o intenta concentrarte para poder manifestar la carga-

-esta bien- se concentró un poco y pequeñas chispas celestes comenzaban a emerger del Evangelion, las cuales en poco rato se convirtieron en rayos pequeños para luego desaparecer de golpe y la unidad volvió a la normalidad.

-casi lo logras Alex, pero necesito que te concentres más-

-no creo que pueda lograrlo doctora, si tuviera alguna idea de que me hace enojar más no sería tan larga la lista-

En ese momento tuvo un fugaz recuerdo de lo que sucedió, se vio a si mismo gritando de ira el nombre de Shinji…

=aumenten la presión de LCL= luego de eso, perdió la conciencia.

-el comandante- susurró Alex, cosa que fue escuchada por el señor Ikari. –ya recuerdo bien, creo que eso me ayudará- sin decir nada ni gritar pudo recordar todo, el desprecio de Gendo hacia Shinji y que no lo valorara como hijo, que se deshiciera de las pertenencias de su propia esposa, estaba enojado.

-eso es Alex, ¡Maya lectura de energía!-

-su sincronización aumenta, alcanzó el 200 por ciento y ahí se mantiene, la energía del EVA aumenta desde el núcleo y se manifiesta hacia el exterior-

Luego de unos momentos Alex bajó la cabeza agotado, aunque no se movió agotó su energía con la sincronización y a pesar de haber podido repetir ese evento ya estaba más calmado, le dio un poco de sueño y dijo que cuando acabara la prueba se iría a casa; y así fue, saliendo de las pruebas se encontró con que Rei lo estaba esperando y realmente eso lo sorprendió, últimamente ella estaba mucho más expresiva que anteriormente, ya casi no recordaba a la chica seria que conoció cuando llegó a Japón y eso le gustó, pensando bien las cosas también pudo notar cómo Shinji y la alemana pasaban más tiempo juntos, se hablaban con un poco más de respeto y aunque ella lo ofendiera el no parecía estar afectado por sus insultos, cosa que a Asuka le gustaba, un Shinji fuerte, confiado y determinado, ese Tercer elegido que salió victorioso de cada batalla que tuvo contra los ángeles a los que se enfrentó, esa personalidad heroica que aunque no quisiera admitirlo le hacía sentir loca por el, aunque de vez en cuando pero por momentos regresaba ese baka que siempre odió, Shinji ya no lloraba por los golpes, solo se sobaba y sonreía ligeramente mientras se levantaba y cerraba un ojo por el dolor, pero el orgullo de Asuka siempre ha podido más que sus sentimientos sinceros, según ella no necesitaba a nadie y menos a un hombre en su vida, solo Kaji podía ser ese hombre, el único de Japón, fuera de Kaji todos eran unos mentirosos idiotas pervertidos en palabras de Asuka, eso desalentaba ligeramente a Shinji, cada vez que le decía que Kaji era el único hombre que conocía, pero no podía rendirse, fue gracias a Alex que salió del ángel, gracias a él recordó que hay personas que lo quieren y aprecian, y que también debía quererse a sí mismo, eso le dio confianza y fuerza para continuar, cosa que Kaworu pudo notar muy bien, realmente no se esperaba que en este universo no pudiera ganarse la confianza del tercer elegido, ya habían sido varias veces que algún factor cambiaba toda la línea de tiempo provocando grandes cambios al universo, considerándolo bien, la primera vez se pudo, la segunda, casi lo logra, pudo otras veces, aunque gran parte terminaban en fracaso, o resultaba que Shinji era entrenado en un universo alterno o que alguien más llegaba a levantarlo en un pedestal, cosa que estaba empezando a cansarlo; sus hermanos no sabían que Tabris, el más poderoso de los 17, 13 o 20 ángeles tuviera la noción de cada universo similar al suyo y sobre los cambios en la línea de tiempo; no sabía que hacer…

NA: he estado jugando Undertale últimamente, por eso me puse cuántico, pero si no les gusta lo podemos olvidar.

* * *

Shinji estaba en su departamento recostado en el sillón viendo televisión dando vuelta a los canales, cuando Asuka llegaba de darse un baño, aún húmeda y con una toalla en su hombro, al llegar a la sala encontró al tercero sentado en su sitio rutinario, de veras la sorprendió eso.

-¿qué haces en mi sillón Shinji?- preguntó Asuka fingiendo molestia.

-estoy algo cansado y quiero ver televisión- respondió Shinji aburrido.

-ese es mi lugar baka-

-puedes regresar en dos horas por el-

-¿entonces no vas a levantarte?- Ante esta pregunta Shinji solo movió la cabeza en señal de negación. –bien, no me dejas opción- Dicho esto la alemana se sentó encima de Shinji y se recostó como lo haría en un sillón, poniendo sus brazos encima de los de Shinji.

-en serio quieres este sillón-

-tu lo provocaste, en dos horas me levantaré- dijo Asuka al tercero, realmente a Shinji le gustaba estar así con Asuka, no solo por tener a una diosa encima de él, sino también por el aroma de su cabello y sus rojos cabellos acariciando su rostro, sentir como su cuerpo se movía cuando respiraba y cuando se acomodaba, la ropa que traía puesta la hacía ver hermosa, un short ajustado que le llegaba muy arriba de sus rodillas y una camiseta igual de ajustada dejando mucho que desear, Asuka sentía igual, sentir al tercero y ver que a pesar de fingir enojo el no se levantó del sillón, la sorprendió y se sentó encima de el, luego de una hora Asuka se volteó y miró a Shinji a los ojos, sus pupilas se encontraron, el mar estaba perdiéndose en el cielo nocturno en una contienda que nunca acabaría, la Mayor tenía asuntos que atender así que llegaría la noche siguiente, entonces solo se quedaron uno encima de otro mirándose, hasta que la pelirroja rompió el silencio.

-estoy aburrida- realmente no lo estaba. –bésame- Shinji sonrió, cosa que a la alemana le decía que era mejor arrepentirse y que la fuga era buena opción, pero ya era tarde pues un brazo rodeó su cintura con fuerza y seguridad mientras otra mano tomaba su nuca y dirigía sus labios a donde ella pidió, en los de Shinji, un beso corto que luego se convirtió en uno profundo por parte de la pelirroja, el aire era lo de menos entre ambos, respirar fue un pensamiento que se fue de la mente de los pilotos por largos minutos mientras aquel beso profundo se convirtió en uno apasionado, sus lenguas estaban en una fuerte contienda de esgrima, los tajos y las estocadas solo provocaban una locura mayor en su interior, esas dos horas se hicieron una noche entera.

* * *

En el departamento de Alex todo estaba más que tranquilo, el mexicano estaba en el balcón mientras miraba la luna, dio una mirada al departamento de Shinji, pero estaba oscuro, simplemente dirigió su mirada al cielo y las constelaciones cuando alguien se puso a lado de él.

-es muy linda la luna, por eso la miras, ¿cierto?-

-si, muy linda, única y blanca, como tu-

-no me des gran importancia, soy reemplazable, alguien más podría tomar mi lugar si muero, por eso no me da tanto miedo la muerte- esto hizo sentir mal a Alex, la miró a los ojos viendo que ella creía eso, pero no podía permitirlo.

-ya te he dicho que nadie puede tomar tu lugar, no pienses que no eres importante, eres importante para mí, ya te he dicho esto, no se cómo demostrártelo, eres especial, eres única, no puedes seguir creyendo eso, yo… te quiero Rei- una vez dicho eso Rei se sonrojó y sonrió; una sonrisa grande y sincera, se sentía especial a lado de él, por instinto o por necesidad abrazó a Alex fuertemente, pegando su cabeza en su pecho, el respondió gustosamente, podía escuchar su corazón latir, un corazón que deseaba que latiera sólo por ella.

* * *

En las cercanías de Japón, un avión enorme cargaba una cruz igual de grande, en la cual se podía reconocer un Evangelion, la unidad 03 estaba llegando, pasó por una tormenta eléctrica sospechosa y simplemente siguió avanzando.

* * *

En el instituto las cosas parecían ir como lo rutinario, solo por el detalle de que cierto deportista faltó ese día, extrañamente Asuka se mostraba nerviosa cerca de Shinji, cosa que al tercero le pareció raro pero no la culpó luego de esa noche, Rei estaba inseparable de Alex y todos los del grupo estaban asombrados de que la chica "témpano de hielo" sonriera, aunque sea un poco o aunque sea para Alex, quien fue molestado/acosado por el resto de los chicos de la clase al igual que la peliazul; Mari solo veía neutral la escena, Kaworu en el descanso intentó hablar con el tercero si no fuera porque cierto mexicano se atravesó llegando antes con Shinji, Kaworu iba rápido pero pareciera que el mexicano salió del suelo o se teletransportó hasta Shinji, luego de las clases todos los pilotos fueron llamados a la base de NERV para ser notificados por la llegada del EVA 03.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Matsushiro la Mayor Katsuragi supervisaba la activación de la unidad 03, que había llegado esa mañana apenas, y el piloto igual, que fue llamado la noche anterior. Todo parecía en orden, el piloto estaba listo, todos los sistemas estaban en línea y el personal incluyendo a la doctora Akagi estaban ocupados y listos para la activación, aunque empezaron aquellas labores desde la mañana llevaron un día entero para poder alistar todo y al EVA para su funcionamiento.

-¿estás bien Touji? ¿no hay ningún problema?-

-no señorita Misato- dijo el deportista un poco nervioso pero bien.

-muy bien, empecemos con la activación- ordenó la Mayor dando inicio.

-ejecutando la secuencia de activación del Evangelion unidad 03- dijo la doctora. –cable umbilical conectado y funcionando; energía cargada completamente, iniciando conexión neural, activando unidad 03- al terminar de decir esto la unidad se encendió, pareciendo que hubo éxito. Pero luego el EVA se apagó para volver a encenderse mostrando que el color de los ojos era rojo, el EVA dio un fuerte rugido y se liberó del lugar donde estaba contenido, un nuevo ángel estaba atacando.

-¡expulsen la cápsula!- gritó Misato aterrorizada; la cápsula fue contenida por una especie de sustancia azul que impedía que saliera. Después de zafarse de las ataduras el lugar explotó y el ángel salió a la superficie, la pesadilla apenas estaba empezando.

* * *

El resto de los pilotos, menos Kaworu y Mari habían sido alistados y enviados en sus EVAs sin saber siquiera donde estaba su enemigo, el lugar donde habían sido enviados a juzgar por el tiempo que tardaron en llegar, estaba fuera de Tokio-3, no tenían órdenes de Misato, no sabían dónde estaban o que pasó, solo que la activación del EVA 03 salió mal y que posiblemente un ángel estaba a punto de atacar, cuando llegaron tomaron posición de combate, el EVA 00 estaba con un rifle detrás de una montaña, mientras los EVAs restantes esperando a que apareciera el enemigo.

El sol estaba por ocultarse en Matsushiro y el ángel en posesión del EVA 03 caminaba lentamente por el desolado paisaje, cuando estaba a punto de llegar con los EVAs los pilotos quedaron con la boca abierta por lo que se acercaba.

-ese es…- decía Alex dudoso.

-un EVA- completó Shinji serio mirando al EVA 03, un mounstruo de armadura negra con líneas brillantes en los brazos y otras partes del cuerpo, caminando lentamente hacia donde estaban los pilotos.

=su misión es aniquilar al ángel= dijo el comandante.

-es un EVA, ¿cómo explica eso?- preguntó Alex por el canal de comunicación.

=Touji Suzuhara y el EVA 03 fueron contaminados por el ángel=

-Touji Suzuhara- dijeron Alex y Shinji al mismo tiempo, no podían creer que algo como eso estuviera pasando.

Continuará…

* * *

Debo decir que ya estaba esperando acabar este episodio y en el siguiente seguir con lo bueno, de veras me gusta haber continuado este proyecto luego de un año de haberlo abandonado, no podía dejar sin continuar y pues, algunas cosas pasaron demasiado pronto, otras en verdad fueron extrañas pero si quieren puedo quitarlas si es que no es de su agrado, ojalá que los días de glorias en donde esperaba un nuevo cap de Destino de un Jedi o Proyecto Shinji Ikari vuelvan, sin más que decir, hasta la siguiente.


	10. Ch 10: Para matar a un monstruo

NGE: Creando un Destino

Capítulo 10: Sólo un monstruo puede matar a un monstruo

Evangelion no me pertenece, solo a sus respectivos creadores, la histoia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

Continuemos con la historia

* * *

Sólo un monstruo puede matar a un monstruo

El ángel en turno dejaba una gran duda de moral, si realmente tenía una conciencia inteligente, tener al piloto como prisionero era un acto malvado y horrible, como si supiera las amenazas que se acercarían, el EVA 03 poseído caminó cada vez más cerca al resto de las unidades, cuando estuvo a una considerable distancia se detuvo.

-prepárense para el ataque- dijo Shinji mirando al enemigo.

-no puedo creer lo que está sucediendo- se quejó Asuka, luego de eso…

-RRROOAAAAAARRRR!- El ángel se agachó tomando una posición extraña, arácnida, para tomar impulso y volar varios cientos de metros encima de los EVAs , donde se detendría, la unidad 02 fue su víctima.

-AAAHH!-

-ASUKA!- la alemana gritaba mientras la unidad 01 corría a proteger al Evangelion rojo, pero un fuerte puño golpeo tan duro a la unidad roja que la envió al suelo desactivándola al instante, luego de eso el ángel recibió una tacleada de parte del monstruo morado que lo llevó cerca de donde la unidad 00 se encontraba.

-la unidad 02 está desactivada! La piloto se encuentra inconsciente!- decía Hyuga alarmado desde la base de operaciones.

Rei disparó a discreción contra el ángel apenas empujándolo un poco por el impacto de las balas, estaba a punto de atacar al EVA 00 cuando…

-la unidad 10 perdió el cable umbilical y se lo acaba de arrojar al ángel!- gritaba el mismo técnico observando con desespero la batalla.-le quedan 5 minutos de energía- dijo Maya observando los monitores con evidente preocupación, el riesgo que Alex había tomado le costaba su tiempo en batalla y si las cosas salían mal todo estaría perdido.

-no… lo… creo- dijo Alex molesto jalando el cable umbilical para atraer al ángel el cual estaba atado por el cable por su pie derecho, el ángel cayó y fue arrastrado hasta la unidad 10, se giró de una manera imposible y estiró sus brazos hacia el EVA rojo y azul, brazos que fueron detenidos por las manos de la unidad 10, en una contienda de fuerza, luego de eso el EVA 01 estaba a punto de atacar con su cuchillo progresivo cuando el ángel de una patada envió lejos el arma del EVA morado, oportunidad que Alex no desaprovechó soltándose de las manos del ángel dio una barrida a su pie restante haciéndolo caer boca abajo.- ¿estás bien Rei?-

-si Alex gracias, no era necesario- dijo Rei con un tenue tono de agradecimiento cosa que Alex al escuchar se sintió bien y un poco molesto, pues no parecía que a Rei le importara si moría atacada por el ángel.

-¡Shinji intentemos sacar la cápsula!- dijo Alex intentando sostener a ángel aturdido en el suelo con tono de ligera molestia pero haciendo rápidamente a Shinji entender el plan que si movían bien sus piezas, destruirían al ángel y liberarían a Touji.

-hagámoslo- dicho esto por parte del tercero golpearon la parte de la espalda que contenía la cápsula, cuando iban a sacarla el ángel rugió y volvió a saltar llevándose a la unidad 10 en la espalda azotándose en el suelo con el EVA 10 recibiendo todo el impacto, por fortuna la unidad roja y azul pudo resistir y gracias a eso se levantó para seguir con la pelea.

El EVA 01 tomó al ángel del hombro izquierdo y le dio un codazo con el brazo derecho, el ángel golpeó girando sobre sí con el brazo izquierdo fallando pues la unidad 01 se agachó y la unidad 10 golpeó en la cara al ángel que con su mano derecha agarró por el cuello al EVA 10 azotando su cabeza contra el suelo dejando pequeño un cráter, el EVA 10 se levantó con un poco de dificultad pero en ese instante recibió un golpe en el rostro enviándolo varios metros atrás.

El EVA 01 no salió de la acción y pateó por la espalda al ángel haciéndolo tambalear, tomó de nuevo el cuchillo progresivo que había caído y con el arma golpeó de nuevo la espalda creando una abertura cerca de donde estaba la cápsula de inserción de Touji, había una oportunidad de sacar al joven Suzuhara que no podían desaprovechar, la unidad 10 entonces golpeó al ángel de nuevo en la cara y lo pateó para tirarlo en el suelo, miró al EVA de Shinji y asintieron. Se acercaron al ángel para intentar sacar la cápsula cuando el ángel generó de una manera grotesca un par de brazos nuevos los cuales salpicaron un poco de sangre al salir, dos brazos largos y desnudos que el ángel extendió para tomar a la unidad 10 y estirar sus brazos por los lados haciéndolos tronar causando un gruñido de dolor del piloto para luego dar una potente patada doble enviando muy lejos al EVA 10 desactivándolo.

-la unidad 10 fue desactivada Comandante, sólo quedan la unidad 00 y 01- dijo Maya asustada reportando la situación. –aún no están listos los pilotos Makinami y Nagisa-

-esperen a que Rei y el piloto del EVA 01 acaben con el ángel- dijo el comandante Ikari fríamente con su pose típica mirando la enorme pantalla observando atentamente cada detalle de la batalla.

Rei no mostraba su enojo pero lo estaba pues disparaba sin dilación al ángel, al ver que no podía atravesar su campo AT y que sus municiones se habían terminado tiró su arma y se abalanzó al ángel continuando con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pateando de nuevo al ángel antes de que pudiera alcanzar a la unidad 01, el ángel entonces se volteó y pateó a la unidad 00 enviándola al suelo, entonces con uno de sus brazos generados tomó el brazo izquierdo al EVA 00 y con su pie derecho el ángel pisaba fuertemente el torso intentando arrancar el brazo del ángel.

-AAAAAAHHHH!- gritó Rei en dolor sintiendo cómo se desgarraba su brazo.

-no puede ser- dijo Alex molesto golpeando los mandos pues seguía consciente y antes de ser derrotado puso al EVA 10 en modo supervivencia, con impotencia pues no podía mover más el EVA aún podía escuchar a Rei gritar de dolor mientras su ira se empezaba a manifestar.

-Comandante, el EVA 00 está sufriendo contaminación en el brazo izquierdo!- exclamó Hyuga viendo con igual impotencia como los pilotos estaban en problemas.

-corten el brazo- ordenó sin piedad el comandante.

-pero señor, la piloto sigue sincronizada con el EVA y…-

-es una orden- dijo el comandante sin dejar terminar al técnico.

En ese momento el brazo izquierdo del EVA 00 salió disparado salpicando algo de sangre.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!- el dolor de Rei era aún peor y un grito desgarrador de sufrimiento era escuchado por el canal de comunicación.

-NOOO! – gritaba Alex sin ser escuchado, su comunicación se había dañado, estaba enmudecido y solo podía escuchar lo que decían los demás por el comunicador.

En ese momento el EVA 00 quedó derrotado igual que el resto de las unidades, sólo la unidad 01 quedaba en pie, el ángel volvió su ataque a la unidad 01 tomándola por el cuello con sus cuatro brazos provocando una horrible sensación de asfixia en el piloto que con esfuerzos inútiles sostenía muy a la fuerza dos de los brazos que lo tenían atrapado, estaba enojado e intentando resistir pero no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

-desconecten la sincronización con el piloto y activen el Sistema de Simulación- ordenó una vez más el comandante igual de frío y sin cambiar su estado.

-pero Señor aún no ha sido terminado ni probado, además sin la doctora Akagi…- replicó Maya desconcertada por la orden del comandante.

-ya dije, empiecen el ataque y desconecten al piloto de la unidad 01- repitió Gendo sin cambiar su pose, este hombre realmente no era un ser humano.

-si señor- dijo Maya resignada y dudosa mientras tecleaba comandos.

Dentro de la cabina del EVA 01 Shinji escuchó la conversación el piloto pero no ponía atención mientras luchaba con el ángel hasta que se desactivó la unidad y la cabina se apagó mostrando solamente un color rojo cubría la cabina mientras un aparato extraño se activaba y se movía sosteniendo las manos de Shinji en los mandos que Shinji no había quitado de ahí, estaba atrapado y un mal presentimiento pasó por su mente porque sentía que algo muy malo estaba por suceder.

-Padre! Que estás haciendo?- exclamó Shinji sin ninguna respuesta, sólo podía escuchar el exterior cómo el ángel seguía apretando el cuello del EVA 01.

-liberen el Dummy Sistem e inicien el ataque- dijo de nuevo el comandante mientras una terrible sensación de terror recorría la espina de Shinji, que con impotencia intentaba liberar los mandos de su EVA sin ningún resultado.

Fue entonces que el ángel se dio cuenta de que ya no había dolor en aquel monstruo morado, ninguna resistencia, las fauces del EVA 01 se abrieron mientras un rugido se escuchaba, el ángel sabía que esto no era natural, cualquier ataque no daba resultado, ninguna defensa, sólo era atacado, fue entonces que el ángel empezó a sentir terror por primera vez en su existencia.

La unidad 01 se levantó con brusquedad y fuerza mientras empujaba al ángel tomando ventaja en la pelea; el ángel intentaba defenderse pero los ojos rojos del EVA morado eran una señal de que no habría ninguna piedad para el ser enviado por Dios.

El EVA 01 empujó con más fuerza al ángel haciendo que se tambaleara mientras le arrancaba un brazo con extrema fuerza mandándolo a volar a unas casas cercanas al lugar de la pelea, Shinji escuchaba aterrado cómo los miembros del ángel eran desgarrados al igual que impotencia como Alex quien en impotencia e ira se limitaba a escuchar la sangrienta masacre, pues esta ya no era una pelea, era una masacre y una sangrienta carnicería pues el ángel solo daba ligeros rugidos de dolor inútilmente defendiéndose del monstruoso ataque del Dummy Sistem.

-no puedo permitirlo- rugió Alex con un resplandor celeste en sus ojos, la carga Omega se había empezado a manifestar reactivando al EVA 10 regresándolo a la pelea para impedir la masacre.

-el EVA 10 se reactivó y su tiempo de energía está aumentando- dijo Maya sorprendida para continuar –la sincronización del piloto aumentó al 250%- completó sorprendida a más no poder, la sorpresa no dejó al comandante, que pese a tener sus anteojos tapando sus ojos, estaban abiertos, demasiado.

-oye monstruo!- dijo Alex por los parlantes del EVA que agradeció que no se dañaran, el EVA 01 dejó su ataque para voltear a ver al EVA 10 de forma seria, si es que podía expresar alguna emoción mas bien no expresaba nada, solo miraba, Alex continuó –detente ahora si no quieres acabar lastimado- el EVA 01 siguió con su ataque sin dejar más opción a Alex que por increíble que pareciera si continuaba podía dañar a Touji no le interesaba el ángel, se apresuró a apartar al EVA 01 del ángel y sacar la cápsula, dio una tacleada al EVA morado mandándolo lejos y dándole tiempo de sacar la cápsula del ángel que intentaba recuperarse. –no vine a defenderte a ti imbécil, quiero sacar a un amigo y creo que tú lo tienes- dijo volteando al ángel con fuerza y con mayor fuerza desgarrando la espalda del ángel provocando que este rugiera en dolor, si es que era dolor no se sabía, con esto ya hecho sacó la cápsula jalando cuidando de no romperla ni dañar a Touji, entonces puso la cápsula a un lado lejos de la unidad 01 para golpear a una gran velocidad y en repetidas ocasiones al ahora sólo ángel, golpeaba tan fuerte su cabeza que casi la revienta pero antes de poder hacerlo Alex de un momento a otro estaba tirado en otro lado apartado del ángel, al analizar lo suficiente el EVA 01 lo había tacleado como una señal de "no te entrometas" o "este imbécil es mío" destruyendo la cabeza del EVA 03 dejando un charco de sangre y un ojo saltar por el impacto, una vista asquerosa, Alex solo dejó que el EVA 01 acabara de masacrar al ángel que ya no tenía vida pero el cuerpo del EVA 03 no estaba tan dañado, si lo reparaban podía volver a funcionar, ya aliviado Alex estaba por tomar la cápsula e irse cuando sintió un escalofrío volteando al EVA 01 dándose cuenta de que la unidad morada lo miraba como a una presa.

-oye, si el por golpearte hace unos momentos, lo siento pero era necesario- dijo Alex defendiéndose pero era como hablarle a una pared pues el monstruo morado dio un rugido y corrió al EVA 10 intentando masacrarlo también, en eso la unidad roja y azul esquivó golpeando la espalda de la unidad 01 para luego sacar la cápsula desactivándolo por completo, aliviado de todo riesgo pudo dejarse caer tranquilo, el ángel estaba muerto y el piloto fue rescatado.

-el equipo de rescate está en cami…- escuchó Alex por el canal de comunicación antes de desmayarse mientras el EVA 10 caía estrepitosamente en el suelo, todas las unidades estaban inactivas, ningún piloto consciente, solamente Shinji que agradecía a Alex el haber detenido su EVA antes de que ocasionara más daños si se descontrolaba y continuaba su sangriento ataque.

Gendo estaba desconcertado, el piloto supo desactivar el Dummy Sistem sacando la cápsula, a pesar de que estaba molesto con Zokinami no negaba que el EVA 01 se había salido de control y que estaba a punto de atacarlo, en otro momento se haría cargo de el y se libraría de ese jovencito molesto.

* * *

En el hospital se había despertado Shinji viendo un techo desconocido (¬_¬) para observar al resto de los pilotos en el hospital, el tercero no estaba herido pero fue a visitar al resto de pilotos que dormían plácidamente, solo que uno de los elegidos no estaba dormido.

-Asuka, que bueno que ya despertaste, ¿te sientes mejor?-

-si, gracias tercero pero no es necesario tanta atención tuya- dijo Asuka un poco sonrojada pero con arrogancia mirando sus manos.

-de verdad estaba preocupado por ti, fuiste gravemente lastimada por el ángel, pero logramos sacar la cápsula y Touji está bien-

-si, puedo verlo, aunque no me siento tan bien porque fui vencida tan fácilmente-

-no te lamentes por eso, eres la mejor pero fuiste tomada desprevenida- dijo Shinji comprensivo.

-ay baka- dijo Asuka con las mejillas rojas como su cabello tomando el cuello de Shinji suavemente y acercándolo a ella para besarlo, pero luego miró de reojo a Touji, que ya estaba despierto mirando con ojos muy abiertos al par de elegidos, la alemana se separó rápidamente de Shinji con la cara roja de vergüenza al igual que el tercero.

-AAAAAHHH!- gritó Touji aterrado hasta que fue boqueado por un zapato lanzado por cierta pelirroja que se lo había quitado a Shinji, despertando de golpe a Alex que tenía a Rei tomada de la mano asustándola haciéndole dar un brinco.

-¿qué?¿dónde?¿cuándo?¿có… aaauu- quejaba Alex con dolor de espalda tratando de sostenerse en la cama.

-recuéstate, te falta recuperarte de la última batalla- decía Rei preocupada ayudando a Alex a acostarse de vuelta en la cama.

-tienes razón Rei gracias-

-es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de que salvaste mi vida- continuó Rei desconcertando al resto de pilotos que si no era molestia era sorpresa por ver esa escena, Asuka estaba por decir algo pero decidió recostarse también para descansar.

* * *

En una sala oscura Gendo Ikari estaba sentado en un escritorio junto a Fuyutsuki, ambos estaban rodeados por un grupo de monolitos con la palabra SEELE escrita con un número escrito y un símbolo de una manzana mordida, una serpiente y siete ojos, la organización más poderosa de la tierra.

-Se nos presentó una oferta de negociación de parte de un contacto anónimo- dijo SEELE 01.

-Nos dijo que podríamos recuperar las unidades robadas- dijo SEELE 03.

-intentamos rastrear a los que nos enviaron los mensajes pero no pudimos encontrar nada- continuó SEELE 12.

-mencionaron que nos requieren de cuerpo presente para la negociación- dijo SEELE 07.

-estamos pensando si mostrarnos cara a cara y que reconocerían si algún impostor está presente- dijo SEELE 04.

-no queda de otra, discutiremos si nos mostraremos pero hasta entonces hay que acabar con los ángeles para dar el sí a la negociación- dijo SEELE 01.

-recuperar las unidades robadas y dar inicio al plan- dijo SEELE 05.

-entonces debemos negociar cara a cara o nunca recuperaremos las unidades- dijo Gendo sin inmutarse.

-sin más que decir la junta está finalizada, Ikari, puedes retirarte- dijo SEELE 01 para que luego Ikari y Fuyutsuki salieran de la sala.

Una vez fuera Gendo y Fuyutsuki…

-son extrañas las habilidades del cuarto elegido-

-un error en el núcleo de la unidad 10-

-es inestable, e irreparable-

-una vez que acabemos con el último ángel lo eliminaremos-

-solo queda uno-

-mas el agente que tenemos en NERV-

-junta terminada-

**Continuará…**

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Bien, como lo dije aquí está el capitulo 10 del fic, trataré de actualizar más seguido, dejen algún comentario, todos sirven y son productivos para ir mejorando el fic, se que no han comentado los últimos caps y si lo hicieran se los agradecería, que me dijeran de algún error o cosa que pueda cambiar, la cosa no acaba aquí, solo falta un ángel y los de SEELE fueron llamados para una negociación, ¿quién será este misterioso grupo? El fic no acabará aquí, tendrá una segunda parte que si no hay interrupciones lo tendré con el primer capítulo dentro de poco, tendrá el mismo título con el señalamiento de "PARTE 2" y con una historia diferente luego de esta, la cosa es que no habrá un tercer impacto como en Rebuild 3.0 y no se llevará a cabo el Plan de Complementación Humana, ¿Qué pasará? Esperen la siguiente acualización, saludos y nos leemos.


	11. Ch 11: Días de relativa paz

NGE: Creando un Destino

Capítulo 11: Días de relativa paz

Evangelion no es de mi propiedad, ni el proyecto de Godzilla, si fuera el dueño me centraría en terminar mis proyectos olvidados, esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro, no me demanden.

* * *

Días de relativa paz

En el centro de Tokio-3 para ser más específicos en un edificio de departamentos el sol empezaba a salir dando inicio a un nuevo día, el día anterior no fue muy tranquilo que digamos y aunque los problemas se habían ido no se iba la preocupación de que tan fuertes serían los enemigos que seguían, sin embargo, en un departamento el sol iluminaba los rostros de una pareja de los "Salvadores del mundo" , una pelirroja y un joven de cabello castaño que dormían plácidamente abrazados, la chica tenía su cabeza recostada en el pecho del joven siendo arrullada por el movimiento de su pecho al respirar, una cálida sensación para los corazones de ambos, y es que de un tiempo a esta parte se llevaban demasiado bien, se tenían más confianza y la pelirroja le había mostrado su lado tierno dejando de lado su orgullo, sabiendo que realmente necesitaba a este hombre a lado de ella, no podían vivir el uno sin el otro y la noche anterior fue más de aclaración de sentimientos que de movimiento, aunque sus cuerpos ardían por volverse uno, decidieron contenerse pues estaban en guerra y aún eran muy jóvenes, en realidad no tan jóvenes pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar, los pilotos EVA estaban felices, eso era lo que importaba, las cosas iban bien, por el momento.

El primero en despertar fue Shinji que al sentir un peso sobre su pecho sonrió mirando una melena roja como el fuego mientras el sol aumentaba el brillo del cabello de su amada pelirroja, la noche anterior fue la mejor que pudo haber tenido, y si tenía suerte se volvería aún mejor…

**(Flashback)**

**Luego de llegar de NERV, Shinji y Asuka se miraban de reojo de vez en cuando, cosa que Misato notó.**

**Quien ya había vuelto viva de Matsushiro pero con un brazo vendado pues no salió perfectamente a salvo luego de que el ángel se liberó de la base donde estaba, se había enterado por boca de los técnicos de NERV lo que sucedió durante la batalla, el desempeño de los pilotos, y que traerían de vuelta a la unidad 03 para arreglarla y ponerla en línea de forma definitiva. Según los reportes la unidad 03 perdió la cabeza y parte de los brazos y hombros, las ataduras estaban destruidas pero podían hacer nuevas, con el tiempo la unidad Evangelion 03 estaría en perfecto estado y funcionando.**

**Ya dentro del departamento ambos pilotos se toparon en la puerta del baño para ducharse y dormir, pues ya era entrada la noche y necesitaban descansar; Shinji concedió el paso de Asuka al baño que agradeció con una tierna sonrisa, Misato estaba realmente sorprendida de lo que veía, la pelirroja no estaba enojada como siempre y Shinji mostraba más confianza en sí mismo, según escuchó, en la escuela estaban más unidos y conversaban, pese a los comentarios de los otros jóvenes del colegio y las alabanzas de los hombres al "Dios Shinji, Todopoderoso Gurú del amor" por haber dominado a la "Demonia Langley" mientras otras chicas envidiaban a la pelirroja, sobre todo una chica considerada por Asuka como una zorra, una tal Yuko, del grupo de al lado que era hermosa, aunque de un tiempo a esta parte Shinji sólo tenía ojos para la alemana, cosa que desilusionaba a varias chicas que estaban detrás del piloto del EVA 01, que si no querían sexo (no hay otra forma de decirlo) querían popularidad por el hecho de ser la novia del salvador del mundo que ha destruido a la mayoría de los ángeles, además de las victorias de Asuka y Alex.**

**Cuando Misato se dio cuenta Shinji estaba entrando a la ducha mientras Asuka al salir le concedía el paso y le acariciaba una mejilla al tercero, se le hacía bastante tierno ver eso y tenía que admitir que tenía un poco de celos.**

**Shinji acababa ****de cambiarse y tenía una toalla sobre la cabeza para secar su cabello, puso sus manos en la nuca y se dejó caer sobre la cama de la habitación, cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir una vez que había dejado la toalla a un lado y se acomodó sobre el colchón, cuando luego de unos minutos antes de dormirse sintió un peso encimarse en su cama, cuando volteó a ver quién era notó la cabellera roja suelta, ver a esa chica así le provocaba una sensación inexplicable, de un tiempo a esta parte había podido controlar sus impulsos sexuales, su madurez aumentaba y esto era notado por todos, la alemana que le aceleraba el corazón se acostó a un lado de él pegando su prominente cintura a Shinji, quien sentía que su corazón iba a salir de su sitio, aunque no lo demostraba, al mirar a su amada; pudo notar que estaba sonrojada y que lo miraba de tanto en tanto, una vez que se acostó la chica puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Shinji.**

**-tengo un asunto pendiente contigo, esta vez no está el torpe de Suzuhara para interrumpir- dijo una traviesa Asuka a un sorprendido Shinji mientras acariciaba su pecho con el dedo índice.**

**-bueno, estaba empezando a pensar que no vendrías- dijo Shinji divertido haciendo sonreír a la pelirroja, el tercer elegido se perdía en el cielo nocturno que veía en los ojos de la pelirroja al igual que la alemana se perdía en el mar de los ojos de su amado.**

**-deja de mirarme y bésame de una vez baka- dijo jalando del cuello al tercero uniendo sus labios en un delicado beso, que con el correr de los minutos se hizo apasionado, perdiéndose en los labios del otro, cuando los pulmones los obligaron a respirar el par de enamorados se separaron lentamente mirándose a los ojos.**

**-te amo, Asuka- dijo Shinji sonriendo provocando que la pelirroja sonriera de oreja a oreja para luego dar una mirada traviesa.**

**-ya lo sabía- dijo divertida la pelirroja haciendo reír a Shinji.**

**-¿cómo crees que se lo tomen en la escuela?- preguntó un dudoso Shinji, que aún no tenía idea de que dirían por el hecho de que ya eran novios.**

**-comenzaré por ahuyentar a esa tanda de zorras que tanto te persiguen- dijo Asuka recuperando su carácter normal y con voz amenazadora –nadie volverá a acercarse a mi baka y va también para Ayanami- dijo Asuka con molestia para luego abrazar a Shinji por el cuello y volver a besarlo.**

**-sabes que Ayanami tiene a Zokinami, ¿no lo has notado?- dijo Shinji en forma de broma. –deberías ver cómo Alex babea cuando Rei se pone una ropa diferente.**

**-cierto, es cuestión de tiempo para que acaben juntos, aunque aún se me hace divertido ver a Alex babear por Ayanami- dijo divertida Asuka para continuar besando a su ahora novio, fundiéndose en un beso más apasionado que el anterior entregándose mutuo amor, ya estaban empezando a hacerlo hábito.**

**A unos metros de Shinji y Asuka…**

**-¡AAAACHUUUUU!- el mexicano estornudó de manera estrepitosa llamando la atención de su compañera peliazul.**

**-¿pasa algo Alex?- cuestionó la chica de ojos escarlata asomando su cabeza desde la cocina con un delantal puesto.**

**-no es nada Rei- dijo Alex limpiando su nariz. –creo que alguien está hablando de mí-**

**(Fin Flashback)**

Cuando el sol pegó en el rostro de la pelirroja, esta despertó dándose cuenta de que estaba recostada en el pecho de su amado, era un día de escuela así que tenía que prepararse, no sin antes saludar a su novio.

-buenos días amor- dijo Asuka con voz melosa acariciando el pecho de su Shinji, no podía creerlo, finalmente era SU Shinji, después de todo lo que pasó al fin podía estar en los brazos de su amado, saber que él nunca la dejaría a pesar de lo que pasara la hacía sentir la más afortunada del mundo.

-buenos días cariño, ¿dormiste bien?- dijo Shinji que ya estaba despierto y con ligeros nervios, la idea de que ya fuera novio de la pelirroja lo estremecía y le encantaba poder estar al lado de esa hermosa chica.

-cuando duermo a tu lado siempre duermo bien, ¿tenemos que ir a la escuela cierto?- preguntó desilusionada la pelirroja.

-pues sí, sería mejor que tu entraras a ducharte primero en lo que yo preparo el desayuno- dijo Shinji sonriendo poniendo sus manos en la nuca.

-está bien amor gracias- dijo Asuka despidiéndose de Shinji con un suave beso en los labios, para luego levantarse e irse a duchar, se veía espectacular hasta cuando se levanta, la pelirroja tenía un short ajustado y corto dejando ver sus torneadas y suaves piernas, sumado a su enorme cadera y su atractivo trasero, no cabía duda de que era una diosa hasta cuando acababa de despertar, cualquiera daría su vida por siquiera estar cerca de una mujer tan hermosa. Shinji se levantó también en dirección a la cocina sacando unos paquetes y frutas, mientras prendía la estufa y comenzaba a cocinar.

-adoro a esa chica- decía Shinji enamorado viendo como Asuka entraba a su habitación, ya había terminado de hacer el desayuno y dejó todo servido para dirigirse a su cuarto por una toalla no sin antes acercarse a la puerta del cuarto de Asuka para decirle. –ya está listo el desayuno- Shinji recibió un "gracias amor, dúchate ya" por parte de la pelirroja, para luego ir al baño y empezar el día.

* * *

En el departamento de Alex todo estaba tranquilo, Rei estaba lista ya para irse pero faltaba el almuerzo, que estaba preparando para ambos, un almuerzo vegetariano para ella y uno de carne para él, se diferenciaban en eso, Rei no entendía por qué a Alex le gustaba tanto la carne pero cuando le preguntó y alegó sobre estar comiendo otro ser vivo Alex le respondió que las plantas también son seres vivos, cosa que desconcertó a Rei y la hizo entrar en razón, ya tenía los dos paquetes listos y los guardó en su mochila.

-listo Rei, podemos irnos- dijo Alex de buen humor, con un vendaje en el antebrazo derecho, que tenía lastimado por tanta tacleada que daba a diestra y siniestra, pelear con otros EVAs era muy duro en verdad, la armadura era impenetrable pero pudo hacerse cargo de la situación, una vez que el mexicano estuvo listo le sonrió a Rei, que respondió con una sonrisa genuina, cosa que aún no acostumbraba a Alex pero que veía muy seguido, Rei de verdad estaba cambiando y ese cambio le gustaba, un sentimiento se manifestaba cada vez que Rei estaba en peligro o le sonreía, incluso cuando algún baboso tenía el descaro de acercarse a ella para hablar, ella no cooperaba pero le molestaba que hubiera alguien más detrás de Rei… Tenía muchas dudas, eran sentimientos de admiración, celos, preocupación… ¿amor? Se estaba dando cuenta al fin, estaba enamorado de Rei Ayanami, pero no sabía si ella le correspondería igual.

Rei estaba muy dudosa también, sus sentimientos hacia el piloto del EVA 10 estaban aflorando, reflexionando bien, cada vez que Alex miraba a otra chica o viceversa sentía una punzada en el pecho, ¿Celos? Así escuchó que se llamaba esa sensación, cambió su vestimenta y comenzó a maquillarse (con asesoría de Misato) con el fin de impresionarlo, daba resultado pues cuando vestía una tenida nueva Alex la miraba de una forma inexplicable, sus ojos brillaban de forma extraña, ella se sentía especial cuando Alex hacía eso, ya no tanto con Shinji, aún lo consideraba su amigo, pero no le atraía más, no sentía lo mismo que con Alex, ¿atracción? No, no era eso.

-¿amor?- dijo en voz baja ante una mirada de desconcierto de Alex.

-¿Qué pasó Rei?- preguntó Alex trayendo a la primera elegida a la realidad, esta se sonrojó pues se dio cuenta de que la había escuchado, no pensó que en verdad había dicho eso para que la escucharan.

-nada jeje, vámonos- dijo Rei un poco avergonzada, con risa nerviosa y con las mejillas rojas mientras salía del departamento ante la mirada atónita de Alex, que la miraba con los ojos como platos.

-¿vienes o no?- dijo Rei aún con las mejillas rojas haciendo que Alex la siguiera, aún desconcertado.

Camino a la escuela los cuatro pilotos se encontraron, iban a unos minutos de la escuela mientras Alex y Rei miraban a sus compañeros, ambos iban bromeando y platicando, Asuka reía por alguna broma de Shinji y ambos estaban bastante entretenidos, pudieron confirmar su idea (o al menos Alex) cuando Asuka fue colgada del brazo de Shinji.

-¿por qué la piloto Soryu va colgando del brazo de Shinji?- le dijo a Alex en voz baja para que sus compañeros no escucharan.

-bueno, es que son novios- respondió Alex sin pensarlo mucho.

-¿cómo lo sabes?- cuestionó Rei mirándolo.

-bueno, por cómo van caminando, por la distancia que llevan, además Shinji me dijo que quería ser novio de Asuka hace algún tiempo, me alegro por ellos-

-¿cómo sabes eso?¿has tenido novia alguna vez?-

-sí, pero no quiero recordarlo- dijo Alex haciendo entender a Rei que no quería hablar sobre ese asunto.

-está bien, pero ¿te gustaría tener novia alguna otra vez?- esa pregunta tomó desprevenido a Alex, no se esperaba que su compañera le preguntara por eso, pero debía darle una respuesta, además no era como si le preguntara que fuera su novio, solo preguntó por si quería novia alguna otra vez, no era muy difícil de responder.

-a decir verdad, si me gustaría- dijo nerviosamente Alex recordando un poco al Shinji tímido.

-a mí me gustaría tener novio también- dijo Rei sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo palpitar muy fuerte el corazón de Alex, quien solo sonrió ante eso, cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en el colegio, entraron dándose tímidas sonrisas.

* * *

En el salón de clases el maestro salió dejando a los alumnos solos para que pudieran hacer lo que quisieran, cosa que empezaron a mandarse recados, jugar en línea o platicar entre ellos, una joven hermosa, presumida, de las más preferidas por los hombres de la escuela y con una actitud muy propietaria se acercó al tercer elegido de forma seductora hasta quedar frente a él, que en ese momento estaba leyendo un libro, más bien un manga.

-hola Shin-kun- dijo Yuko, una de las más populares chicas de la escuela, hermosa y talentosa, sin novio aún, así que muchos le pretendían, pero no aceptaba a ninguno que no fuera digno (según ella) hasta que conoció al tercer elegido, saber que ser novia de un piloto EVA (estaba Alex pero era bastante listo, cuando intentó seducirlo este se dio cuenta de su estrategia y le reclamó, tampoco Kaworu, que por el hecho de seguir a Shinji creyó que era homosexual, además ver a Shinji creyó que era manipulable y fácil de engatusar) la haría la más popular en todos los medios, televisión, periódicos, no podía esperar a ser la tendencia y por eso necesitaba ser novia de Shinji.

-hola Kasaki-san- dijo Shinji sin ponerle mucha atención, leyendo aún su manga.

-¿es que acaso no vas a mirarme o algo?- preguntó fingiendo dolor.

-¿qué necesitas?- preguntó Shinji sin mucho interés, cosa que al terminar de decir eso, llamó la atención de la pelirroja, que estaba hablando con Hikari en ese momento, volteó a ver a Shinji y entonces una fuerte ira se formó dentro de ella, vio a Yuko Kasaki hablando con su Shinji, él no le ponía mucha atención pero le enojaba que alguien le hablara, tenía que hacer algo.

-te necesito a ti Shinji- dijo Yuko acercándose a Shinji con intenciones de darle un beso, cosa que para Asuka fue la gota que derramó el vaso, se levantó de golpe de su lugar y se acercó a Yuko.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES CON MI SHINJI?- rugió la pelirroja alarmando a Yuko.

-oye Soryu, estaba a punto de hacer algo importante con él, si no te molesta voy a continuar- dijo Yuko sin darle importancia a los reclamos de Asuka, la alemana fue hasta el frente del salón con decisión.

-Shinji, ven aquí- dijo de forma tierna, llamando la atención de todo el grupo, que miraron a ambos pilotos.

-si claro- dijo Alex calmado poniéndose de pie caminando al lado de la pelirroja.

-oigan todos- dijo Asuka con su típico aire de autoridad para luego seguir. –cualquiera que se acerque a Shinji va a conocer por las malas quien soy- dicho esto todo el grupo se sorprendió, no esperaban que Asuka reclamara a Shinji como de su propiedad. –él es mío y nadie tiene derecho a acercarse a el mas que yo ¿entendido?- dijo mirando a Shinji para luego seguir. –sobre todo las zorras como tú Kasaki- miró fulminante a la chica, que estaba con la boca abierta y un ojo con un fuerte tic, dicho esto abrazó a Shinji en el cuello y lo besó apasionadamente frente a todo el grupo, todos estallaron en euforia y gritos de felicitación tanto para Shinji como para Asuka, miradas de odio para ambos y otras lloraban, sobre todo Yuko, que salió con el orgullo destrozado empujando a cuanto se le atravesara, otros gritaban cosas como "lo hiciste", "ya era hora" y cosas como esa, el profesor estaba recién llegando y miró a todos de forma extraña.

-¿de qué me perdí?- preguntó el confundido profesor.

* * *

En la sala de juntas de SEELE, los monolitos rodeaban a Gendo Ikari, mientras hablaban de un importante asunto, la recuperación de las unidades Evangelion que fueron robadas.

-realmente falta poco para que venga el último ángel- dijo SEELE 04.

-según los Manuscritos del Mar Muerto este es el último- continuó SEELE 06.

-una vez destruido, nos reuniremos todos cara a cara con los negociantes para recuperar los EVAs robados- dijo SEELE 01, el líder. –eso los incluye a usted Ikari y a Fuyutsuki- dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de los comandantes de NERV.

-cuando eso suceda, el plan va a llevarse a cabo-

-la junta está terminada, SEELE fuera-

La junta estaba terminada, el futuro estaba sellado, o eso es lo que creían.

Luego de dos días en las afueras de Tokio, una criatura enorme y blanca, con un cráneo deforme por cara y varios tentáculos oscuros en la espalda y parte inferior del cuerpo, se acercaba levitando a su próximo destino, Tokio-3, Zeruel, el último de los ángeles, estaba avanzando lentamente hacia la ciudad fortaleza, el más poderoso enviado de Dios, flotaba con calma mientras avanzaba en el sol de la tarde, ninguno se esperaba que llegara tan pronto, la humanidad y su existencia estaban en juego, la partida final estaba a pocas horas de empezar y esta definiría el destino de todos, el tercer impacto o la salvación, el caos se iba a sembrar en el lugar, Zeruel seguía avanzando con tranquilidad, de todas formas, los Lilim no tenían ninguna posibilidad contra él.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Se acerca el final de la primera parte del Fic, realmente me ha gustado escribir esta historia y no me arrepiento de haberla continuado, las relaciones entre los pilotos van muy bien, pero el ángel en turno causará grandes destrozos y los pilotos no estarán muy a salvo como con Touji, las sorpresas no se van a acabar, como ya han visto, le he dado protagonismo a mi personaje, y es por algo, espero que les guste lo que viene, y si no pueden colarme o crucificarme de blasfemo, como ya he dicho antes, mis historias rompen la rutina y el guión original de NGE y Rebuild, mezclé ambos y agregué un nuevo personaje, adelanté sucesos y cambié la historia a partir de varios puntos, la cronología original no vale en esta historia, ni la de Evangelion 2.0, el final de Shinji contra Zeruel no estará, entonces (esta es la parte en la que me cubro de los futuros tomatazos) después del final de la primera parte viene más, pues mi historia original es cuando acabe esta, no se puede hacer una buena historia sin un prólogo y el final de este prólogo está cerca, no los culpo si me quieren crucificar pero mi personaje tiene su protagonismo por algo, ya lo verán cuando esté listo.

Nos leemos.


	12. Ch FINAL: ¿Salvación o Impacto?

NGE: Creando un Destino

Capítulo Final de la Parte I: ¿Impacto o Salvación?

Como es costumbre aclarar Evangelion no me pertenece, ni sus personajes o guiones, esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro, no me demanden.

La Historia continúa en: NGE Creando un Destino PARTE II

Ni yo pensaba llegar a este punto, he disfrutado mucho escribiendo esta historia, tengo una segunda parte esperando para seguir con mi alocada idea, sin más preámbulos acabemos esto.

* * *

¿Impacto o Salvación?

Zeruel se aproximaba a Tokio-3 levitando con un lento avance, al mismo tiempo que un coro angelical hacía eco por el lugar, el verdugo enviado por Dios llegó a la ciudad.

Las alarmas sonaban en todos lados, la gente era evacuada o enviada a un refugio, los edificios que estaban en la superficie descendían a la ciudad subterránea, nadie se esperaba que el ángel atacara tan pronto, lo importante era estar a salvo de lo que fuera que estuviese atacando a la ciudad, Zeruel una vez que llegó a la ciudad se quedó fijo, esperando, como era de esperarse y quizá el ángel lo sabía, los Evangelion irían por él.

* * *

Mientras en el cuartel general de NERV el grupo de pilotos corrían tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, con el tercer elegido al frente, la segunda tomada de su mano, la primera junto al cuarto elegido detrás de ellos y más atrás el quinto y la sexta elegida con rumbo a las jaulas del EVA, todos iban vestidos con sus trajes de conexión y listos para ir a la batalla, sin saber que posiblemente sería la última batalla, cada uno fue hasta su respectivo EVA, algunos se sonreían, otros se besaban y otros asentían mientras se iban a sus cápsulas, una vez dentro realizaron los respectivos pasos para lanzar a las primeras unidades que combatirían contra el ángel, los designados para atacar primero al ángel serían el Mark 05 y la unidad 08; antes de ser lanzados el comandante dirigió unas palabras.

-Hoy van a enfrentar al último de los ángeles- empezó el comandante con su discurso –hoy –definirán el destino del mundo, ustedes o ellos; peleen con todo y no muestren piedad porque esa cosa no la tendrá, si los atacan, ataquen, si los matan; hay que revivir- dijo el comandante con voz seria pero firme –este día el futuro lo harán ustedes– estaba mintiendo claro –la humanidad está en sus manos. ¡Hoy vamos a cancelar el Apocalipsis!- dijo el comandante mientras tomaba asiento –mucha suerte y salven al mundo- mintió de nuevo y los primeros dos Evangelion fueron catapultados a la superficie para comenzar con la contienda.

Una vez en la superficie ambos pilotos lograron divisar al enemigo, que levitaba aún en su posición, el núcleo del ángel era visible, antes de empezar con el ataque la Mayor ideó un plan.

-intenten romper el escudo AT con las armas, Makinami usará armas de largo alcance para destruir el núcleo una vez que Nagisa se deshaga de su AT- dijo la Mayor firme que a pesar de tener su brazo vendado todavía estaba en forma y ya mejor, al igual que la doctora Akagi, que tenía unos vendajes en la cabeza aún lastimada por lo sucedido en Matsushiro.

Los EVAs tomaron su posición, Mari esperaba tranquila la señal de Kaworu para comenzar con su ataque, un ascensor del tamaño de un edificio salió de al lado del EVA 08, habían un montón de armas y Mari tomó la Ametralladora de Partículas y un Lanzagranadas, apuntó al objetivo, que no se movía ni un milímetro.

-lista Kaworu, cuando quieras- dijo Mari de forma serena, como si fuera algo fácil de hacer o como si estuviera completamente segura de que iban a ganar.

-estoy por empezar- dijo Kaworu corriendo al ángel empezando a desplegar su campo AT, dando un salto sobre los árboles, pues estaban en un gran bosque, el Mark 05 siguió saltando hasta darse fuerte impulso, volando varios metros y haciendo salir tierra y ramas en el salto, "lo lamento hermano" pensó Kaworu con el Mark-05 en el aire, en medio vuelo iba a dar una patada cuando el Mark 05 fue detenido por un poderosísimo escudo AT, cosa que sorprendió en sobremanera a Kaworu, jamás creyó que el ángel fuera tan poderoso que hasta lo mantenía elevado en el aire, aunque Kaworu desplegó su escudo al máximo y eso que también era muy poderoso, al chocar ambos escudos despidieron una enorme cantidad de energía que mandó a volar varios árboles dejando casi seco el lugar, ninguno de los dos parecía rendirse hasta que el ángel acumuló energía en sus ojos y disparó un potente rayo que arrastró al Mark 05 varios cientos de metros atrás hasta la ciudad en una enorme explosión con forma de cruz, tan poderosa que abrió un agujero enorme al Geofrente, tirando varios edificios que al impactar con el suelo destruían las estructuras que estaban debajo de los edificios metálicos, parte del cielo artificial estaba dañado dejando ver escombros y rocas caer junto con un muy dañado Mark 05, impactando contra el suelo provocando mucho ruido y caos.

-el Mark 05 está perdido, el piloto está inconsciente y la unidad 01 va en camino- dijo uno de los técnicos con expresión de terror al igual que los presentes, no se esperaban que el ángel llegara a ser tan poderoso hasta para mantener a un EVA fijo en el aire usando su campo AT, no se esperaban que algo así sucediera, esperaban que Shinji pudiera acabar con el ángel.

* * *

El EVA 01 ascendió y de su atadura derecha sacó el ya tan conocido cuchillo progresivo, aproximándose al ángel, mientras que Mari lo cubría con sus armas de fuego a la distancia, fue entonces que el EVA 01 corrió al ángel y lo embistió con el cuchillo tratando de penetrar con una estocada al escudo AT con la esperanza de abrirlo, fue entonces que lo rompió unos momentos y en un ataque de ira pateó al ángel haciéndolo tambalear, el ángel desplegó de su brazo una especie de venda gigantesca que se separó desplegándose como si fuese de una momia, lanzándolo con una increíble velocidad al EVA 01, el cual lo detuvo con su escudo mientras el Evangelion tenía los brazos cruzados manteniendo el ataque del ángel, poco a poco el AT de Shinji estaba empezando a romperse pues el ángel embestía repetidas veces contra el escudo, Mari disparó de nuevo con el lanzagranadas para distraer al ángel y que Shinji pudiera atacar, pero lo que menos se esperaban del enemigo es que este aprisionara al EVA 01 con el escudo AT y que teniendo la enorme nube de polvo provocada por los explosivos atacó con los dos tentáculos filosos que atravesaron los hombros del EVA 08 aun cargándolo varios cientos de metros atrás hasta que los brazos cayeron igual que el EVA que por el impacto, daño y dolor de la piloto se desactivó, ya en el suelo el Evangelion 08 chorreaba sangre a mares, en poco menos de dos horas ya se habían perdido dos Evangelion, el sol comenzaba a bajar y detrás del ángel se veía el anaranjado cielo sobre el verdugo de los hombres.

-esto no puede estar pasando- dijo molesto Shinji forcejeando por liberarse del agarre del ángel que sin importarle el estado de su enemigo lo lanzó lejos de él sin hacerle mucho daño en señal de que no iba a perder su tiempo con alguien que no valiera la pena, cosa que enojó a Shinji y corrió tomando desprevenido al ángel y lo apuñaló por la espalda haciendo que este se volteara y le disparara un potente rayo dejando al EVA 01 tirado cientos de metros atrás, lo sorprendente es que Shinji había resistido a ese rayo, vieron como Kaworu no resistía, de veras que Shinji tenía voluntad, después de unos momentos mandaron al EVA 02 con un hacha progresiva que penetró sin mucha dificultad el escudo del ángel pero fue detenido por un tentáculo, que sin importarle que le hiciera lo lanzó lejos como a una basura, molestando mucho a la pelirroja.

El EVA 02 rugió para luego seguir embistiendo con desespero y furia mientras Shinji seguía aturdido por los golpes levantándose con lentitud pues aun sentía dolor por los ataques, Asuka daba con todo lo que tenía sin mucho efecto, cosa que la molestaba, sentía que no era suficiente para el ángel, que solo se limitaba a esquivar ataques y defenderse, no atacaba y eso dañó en el orgullo a la pelirroja.

-¿entonces quieres un oponente fuerte? ¡DESGRACIADO!- gritó Asuka presa del enfado, para ponerse de pie en su propia cabina ante la mirada atenta del ángel. –no creí necesitarlo pero no me dejas alternativa- dijo en voz baja la pelirroja mirando con desprecio al enemigo, que tenía al EVA 01 tomado del pie acercándolo a él. –insertar código, triple siete, palabra clave, La Bestia- dijo Asuka usando unos comandos de voz que descubrió hace poco tiempo; luego de eso, su cabina se apagó sin tener visibilidad alguna del campo de batalla, fue entonces que el EVA 02 perdió las ataduras, partes en verde de su armadura brillaban con intensidad así como en el traje de Asuka, su rostro enojado mostraba un par de ojos verdes y brillantes mientras el EVA se inclinaba al igual que su piloto saliendo varios cilindros de su espina dorsal y hombros donde estaban las ataduras que hacían retorcer bruscamente al Evangelion y a Asuka.

-¿qué está haciendo Ritsuko?- preguntó Misato entre sorprendida y asustada.

-está liberándose de las ataduras que la restringen, no podemos controlarla- dijo en terror Ritsuko observando el avance de la batalla en el monitor.

El EVA 02 rugió fuertemente y con sus cuatro extremidades saltó rápidamente al ángel, que sin moverse se defendía con su campo AT, el Evangelion rojo saltaba una y otra vez intentando romper su escudo pero con cada parte que rompía había otra que se originaba, la bestia en la que se convirtió Asuka rompía partes del escudo como si fuesen cristales, pero sin lograr nada en absoluto, en ese momento el ángel atacó con el tentáculo que tenía libre cortando un brazo del EVA sacando un rugido mayor de la pelirroja, que a pesar del dolor no se rendiría tan fácilmente y atacaba con cada vez más violencia, finalmente el ángel se cansó y le cortó la cabeza al EVA 02, dejando a Asuka desmayada y al EVA 02 sin más opción que rendirse. De nuevo el campo de batalla se cubría con la sangre de los EVAs y sin más que hacer avanzó rumbo al Geofrente, disparó un potente rayo abriendo espacio para que pudiera pasar por el enorme hoyo mientras más edificios caían estrepitosamente al suelo destruyendo todo, bajó a la fortaleza metálica y cansado de estorbos lanzó lejos a la unidad 01 para rematarlo de un corte en el cuello, dejándolo fuera de batalla.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-gritó Shinji con un dolor inimaginable, el estar dentro del EVA era una tortura, pero quería mantener al mundo a salvo, no quería morir, tenía su razón de vivir y ella estaba fuera de combate también, una impotencia invadió a Shinji mientras golpeaba sus mandos con furia maldiciendo su suerte y al ángel usando palabras que dejarían en vergüenza a Asuka, estaba derrotado, no pensó que algo como eso sucedería, intentaron de todo para frenar al ángel minas N2, barricadas, pero el ángel los resistía a pesar de la fuerza de los ataques.

Todos en el centro de mando estaban aterrados ante lo que veían, el ángel estaba cerca de la base de NERV y si no hacían algo sería el fin, fue entonces que Misato entró en pánico mayor pues vio como la unidad 00 aún con un solo brazo cargaba un misil N2, quien una vez en la superficie corrió en dirección del ángel.

-REI ¡¿QUÉ HACES?!- gritó Misato aterrada.

-demuestro al mundo que no soy una muñeca- dijo Rei corriendo aún y chocando el misil con el escudo del ángel, ella desplegó el suyo también y encendió el misil, parecía tener resultados, penetró en el escudo AT del ángel y estaba por chocar con su núcleo cuando algo increíble pasó, una especie de escamas óseas retractiles cubrieron el núcleo del ángel haciendo inútil el esfuerzo de Rei, luego de unos segundos, explotó el misil.

La nube de polvo era enorme y un kilómetro delante del ángel el EVA 00 yacía derrotado igual que el resto, la noche estaba presente ya en el Geofrente y la oscuridad invadía el sitio, solo quedaba alguien en pie.

-¿lo hizo?- preguntó Misato queriendo estar equivocada en lo que pensaba.

-el patrón azul sigue presente, la unidad 00 está desactivada pero la piloto está viva.

-envíenme- dijo Alex como Rei diría, voz seria y ninguna expresión en su rostro, la catapulta se activó llevándose al Evangelion 10 a la superficie , para luego mirar al ángel con un rostro de enojo extremo, su corazón estaba lleno de ira como nunca antes en su vida, haría pagar a ese maldito, sobre todo por dañar a Rei.

Caminó igual de lento que el ángel mientras destellos aparecían en la unidad 10, los cuales se convertían en electricidad visible que corría por el EVA, con una velocidad extrema incluso para el ángel el EVA 10 atacó sin piedad y sin dar tiempo al enemigo de desplegar su defensa, lo empujaba y lo pateaba fuertemente alejándolo del Geofrente, pero no lo hacía por eso, era por dañar a sus amigos y a Rei, sobre todo por Rei, estaba molesto incluso con el comandante, por no enviarlo antes, pudo salvar a todos y eso lo enojaba aún más haciendo que sus ataques lograran su cometido, dañar al ángel, que chorreaba sangre y el cráneo que tenía se rompía poco a poco.

-¡esta es por Asuka!- rugió golpeando las escamas que protegían el núcleo.

-¡esta es por Shinji!- rugió una vez más golpeando con mayor fuerza agrietando más el recubrimiento del núcleo.

-y esta, ¡ES POR REI!- el último golpe fue con una fuerza aún mayor, rompió por completo las escamas dejando ver el núcleo y cuando iba a rematar con un puño izquierdo en el aireel ángel atacó a traición con su rayo cortando el brazo izquierdo del EVA 10 haciendo gritar a Alex de dolor, cosa que luego de unos momentos miraba con odio al ángel, que al extender un brazo filoso empujó a la unidad 10 cerca de donde yacía derrotado el EVA 00.

-Rei- dijo Alex en voz baja para mirar al EVA 00, que estaba a pocos metros del ángel, el cual fue avanzando con intención de consumirlo, la unidad 10 se acercó al EVA blanco y sacó media cápsula, lo suficiente para que pudiera salir la piloto, sacó la cápsula de su EVA y salió de ella dispuesto a rescatar a Rei, saltó a la cápsula y la abrió para luego ver a una semiconsciente Rei sentada aún en el lugar del piloto, se veía adolorida, la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó al lugar más seguro que encontró, el EVA 10.

-¿te sientes bien Rei?- preguntó Alex con preocupación.

-sí, pero no tenías por qué hacerlo, tu misión es destruir al ángel-

-y eso voy a hacer- dijo Alex con determinación y cerró la cápsula para encender al EVA y pelear de nuevo, vio el contador de tiempo y le quedaban dos minutos de energía que vio suficientes para vencer a su enemigo, se puso de pie al ver la grotesca escena del ángel devorando a la unidad 00, asimilándola formando un par de piernas, Rei se sentó encima de Alex cuando estuvieron dentro, era un momento muy crítico como para pensar en cosas como esas.

-no te preocupes Rei vamos a esta…- no terminó de hablar pues el ángel golpeó con su tentáculo nuevamente, mandando al EVA 10 de golpe contra la base de NERV, desactivándola de forma definitiva.

-Alex, no tenías por qué salvarme- insistió Rei desconcertando a Alex y volteándose encima de él para verlo.

-tenía que hacerlo- mientras hablaban en el centro de mando todos se horrorizaron viendo al ángel golpeando al EVA 10 rompiendo parte de su armadura dejando el núcleo expuesto.

-pero, te dije que si yo muero alguien más tomará mi lugar, no es necesario que arriesgues la misión por mí-

-estoy cansado de escuchar que digas eso, que no muestres ganas de vivir ni aprecies tu propia vida, vales mucho y si tú te vas, nadie tomará el lugar que tienes en mi corazón- dijo Alex a Rei, que tenía rostro sorprendido para luego sonreír.

-tú eres mi motivo para vivir… yo…-

-te amo Rei- dijo Alex provocando una inmensa dicha y felicidad en Rei, ajenos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor –hasta hace poco me di cuenta de eso, pero no me arrepiento, eres alguien única, te lo he dicho muchas veces, realmente te amo y nadie va a reemplazarte nunca-

-te amo- dijo Rei con una sonrisa más grande y acercando su rostro al de Alex, ambos se fundieron en un beso sellando su amor, si iban a morir, al menos se demostrarían el amor que se tenían, el tierno beso se convirtió en uno apasionado, ajenos los dos ante lo que pasaba allá afuera, nada importaba, solo los dos, fue entonces que en la oscuridad de la cabina, ambos parecían desaparecer, pero formando uno solo en el LCL.

Cuando el ángel iba a dar el último golpe asegurando su victoria, su tentáculo fue detenido a medio camino por una mano firme que cortó en segmentos el tentáculo que aún seguía su avance, la mano jaló al ángel y lo pegó a su rostro, el EVA 10 había despertado.

-¿qué está pasando?- preguntó alarmada Misato viendo cómo el EVA se activaba de nuevo, luego de su derrota.

Con una potente patada el EVA alejó al ángel dejándolo tirado en el suelo, cuando se levantó vio al EVA de pie frente a él, rugiendo mientras su brazo izquierdo se regeneraba y los ojos del Evangelion eran grandes y tenebrosos.

-¡doctora, el Evangelion 10 está aumentando su sincronización con el piloto, 290%, 300%, 350%!- dijo Maya horrorizada ante una Rtsuko que miraba con asombro y temor la escena que ocurría ante ellos, el EVA hizo lo mismo que el ángel, disparó un rayo de sus ojos que cruzó por el cuerpo de ángel, este parecía haberlo detenido con su escudo AT pero para sorpresa de los presentes el escudo se partió en dos mientras el ángel también salpicando mucha sangre en su escudo, el EVA rugió una vez más para luego acercarse al ángel que se arrepentía de haber bajado a la tierra para ser asesinado igual que sus hermanos, el EVA ante los ojos aterrados de los presentes separó con gran fuerza la piel que estaba alrededor del núcleo para luego golpearlo repetidas veces hasta romperlo, finalmente el ángel no dio señales de vida y el EVA se alzó con un rugido saliendo victorioso.

-¡su sincronización alcanzó el 400%!- dijo Maya horrorizada.

-no puede ser posible- dijo Ritsuko asombrada.

-y hay algo más doctora- ante esto Ritsuko se sorprendió más –al estar en la cabina Ayanami y Zokinami, ambos lograron sincronizar con el EVA, no sabemos que les pasó hasta que el EVA se desactive de nuevo-

-por lo menos el ángel está muerto, no hay muchos daños en la ciudad excepto por la mina N2, envíen un equipo de rescate por los demás pilotos- espetó Misato por un comunicador para luego suspirar con alivio, estaban a salvo, por lo que dijo el comandante, el último ángel había sido destruido, podrían hacer sus vidas en paz.

* * *

Dos días pasaron desde que murió el último ángel, recuperaron todas las unidades pero el EVA 10 tenía mucho de que hablar, en primera, los pilotos al parecer no estaban en el EVA, al menos la imagen decía eso, Alex y Rei se demostraron cuanto se amaban, pero no se sabía si se podría estar bien en esos momentos.

-¿dices que están atrapados en el EVA?- preguntó Misato a la falsa rubia.

-así es, por las lecturas que mostró Maya- explicó Ritsuko mostrando diagramas. –al alcanzar el 400% de sincronización su barrera de ego se rompió, dispersando las moléculas de ambos en la cabina, formando un líquido similar al que existía cuando se originó la vida en la Tierra- continuó para luego mostrar una imagen del interior de la cápsula. –en teoría los dos están ahí, además el fenómeno le sucedió a Rei también pues en un momento se sincronizó con Alex, por eso ambos se dispersaron-

-¿existe alguna forma para sacarlos de ahí?-

-existe, pero necesito tiempo-

* * *

Finalmente el día había llegado, Gendo y Fuyutsuki se encontraban en una sala de juntas con los miembros de SEELE, que todos eran unos ancianos, el menor de ellos rondaba los setenta y cinco, sentados en sus lugares esperando a quien según ellos, les devolvería las unidades Evangelion que fueron robadas tiempo atrás, finalmente luego de veinte minutos de espera, un hombre trajeado y con barba rasurada entraba con un maletín al sitio, que por seguridad de los presentes estaba blindado y cerrado de las ventanas, el hombre no se presentó, solo comenzó a hablar.

-señores de SEELE, comandantes de NERV; entiendo los motivos por los que están reunidos hoy aquí, el poder que tienen ustedes no se compara, pero el poder no es inocente señores, no lo es, quien tiene poder, lo tiene todo, incluso si tiene a su voluntad a Dios mismo, o tiene el poder para encarar a sus hijos, realmente es alguien que vale la pena, pero ustedes ya tuvieron muchas libertades y oportunidades de redimirse o cambiar al mundo a su voluntad, por cierto, gracias por el segundo impacto- estas palabras alarmaron a Gendo, solo unos pocos sabían sobre la verdad del segundo impacto, necesitaban recuperar las unidades robadas para empezar con la Complementación Humana y este idiota solo los estaba sermoneando.

-entiendo su determinación por recuperar por lo que trabajaron por tantos años y el dinero invertido en el proyecto, pero, sin ustedes en el camino…-

-¿vamos a negociar o no?- preguntó un anciano.

-tenemos asuntos importantes- reclamó otro.

-no nos hagas perder el tiempo- terminó un tercero.

-sé que me he andado por las ramas en este tiempo, me presento, soy agente de una organización de inteligencia y estrategia militar super secreta, sabemos más que ustedes de ustedes mismos-

-¿cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Gendo ya molesto por la tardanza.

-no le servirá de nada Señor Ikari-

-esto debe ser una trampa-

-que listo señor, pero antes de alguno de ustedes haga algo déjenme decir unas últimas palabras- dijo el hombre con esto último en tono siniestro para bajar la mirada y llevar su mano derecha al corazón. –_Hail Hydra_\- una vez dichas las últimas palabras del hombre, el lugar estalló en una enorme explosión, nadie salió vivo, ni el hombre, ni los de SEELE, ni los Comandantes de NERV, un nuevo enemigo acechaba la seguridad del mundo, una mano potente se alzaba encima de todos mientras que el mundo creía que todo estaba en paz por fin, no era el final, era el comienzo de una nueva guerra, una vez más el mundo peligraba, pero la justicia siempre se levantaría sobre la maldad, esta vez no sería la excepción…

* * *

Oscuridad, solo había tinieblas en ese sitio, lo que pensaba era que quizá estaba muerto, pero aún respiraba, se sentía una sensación de vació, como flotando en la nada, extendió su mano solo para encontrarse con unos dedos cálidos que al seguir avanzando, reconoció quien era.

-Rei…-

En ese vacío no estaba solo, tenía a la mujer que amaba junto a él, se sentía feliz y triste, feliz porque estaba con su amada, y triste porque no sabía si saldría de ese lugar, pero quien amaba estaba a centímetros de él, cuando se dio cuenta estaba abrazando a esa chica que lo traía de cabeza desde hace algún tiempo, finalmente estaban juntos, no como se lo esperaba, pero juntos, ambos se besaron recordándose su amor mutuo, que nunca romperían, si venían pruebas, las superarían juntos.

**FIN… POR AHORA**

**Continúa la historia en NGE: Creando un Destino PARTE II**

* * *

Disfruté escribiendo esta obra, pero no es el final, luego de un año entero de no actualizar finalmente decido retomar este proyecto, pero me doy cuenta de que no hay mucha gente por estos lugares, pero eso no me desilusiona pues hago lo que me gusta y he dado tiempo en ello, luego de entrar a la preparatoria te das cuenta de las responsabilidades que tomas, pero no es motivo, yo me prometí que continuaría con esto y no he fallado, respecto a "Héroes: Generación Tokio-3" iré viendo la serie para idearme buenos capítulos, pero la cereza del pastel es la segunda parte de este fic, se que no he recibido mucho apoyo ni comentarios de los lectores pero pues yo sigo aquí rompiendo mi cabeza para dar más, me gusta y por eso no me he rendido, buscaré corregir y expandir mis primeros capítulos, agradezco mucho a los que leyeron esto y si les gusta pueden recomendarlo, hacer sus comentarios o decirme por inbox que les pareció, muchas gracias por pasar a leer este alocado fic, esperen la segunda parte.

Saludos y nos leemos.

(inserte aquí la canción de los créditos de Dragon Ball Z: la Batalla de los Dioses)


	13. Ch Extra: Hail Hydra

**Neon Génesis Evangelion: Creando un Destino**

**Por AlexMRC**

Capítulo Extra: Hail Hydra

**Evangelion, sus personajes e historia no son de mi propiedad. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores y autores. Esta historia está hecha sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener, no me demanden.**

* * *

_Hail Hydra_

Todo empezó en los años de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Tiempos llenos de tragedia para todas las naciones del mundo. Existía una idea de dominio, nosotros podíamos tomar el control.

Nuestro líder máximo, Adolf Hitler, fundó lo que hoy somos. Nadie sabía sobre nuestra existencia. Nuestra sociedad secreta era conocida por unos pocos escogidos.

Los nazis sólo eran una fachada para lo que realmente eran las fuerzas alemanas en esos tiempos.

Casi tomamos el control del mundo, pero el deseo de la gente por tener su libertad era muy fuerte.

Nuestro Líder, conocido por Hydra como 'Cráneo Rojo', era la mente maestra detrás de nuestras operaciones.

Gracias a los americanos, nosotros encontramos la derrota. Pero eso no significaba que ya no íbamos a existir.

Permanecimos ocultos. Nunca supieron que existíamos. Nuestra sociedad estaba detrás de una oportunidad para resurgir.

Por muchos años buscamos sin encontrar nada. Sentíamos que no había nada que pudiéramos hacer.

Nuestra búsqueda por el dominio no resultaba en absolutamente nada. No había ninguna oportunidad para resurgir.

Varias décadas pasaron de manera lenta pero en un cierto tiempo descubrimos algo que llamó nuestra atención.

Una sociedad extraña y religiosa llamada SEELE descubrió lo que denominaron 'Manuscritos del Mar Muerto'.

Durante otros años más seguimos la pista hasta que dimos con el nombre de una persona extraña.

'**Gendo Ikari'**

Era un joven bastante solitario y conflictivo. Estudiante de universidad y bastante apático para alguien con su edad.

Además de eso encontramos la pista de otros individuos interesantes para nuestra investigación.

Estas personas lograron descifrar los 'Manuscritos del Mar Muerto'.

'**Yui Ayanami y Kozo Fuyutsuki'**

Nos extrañamos al revelar el significado de los antiguos textos.

Relataban una historia profética. La llegada de seres divinos enviados por Dios. Seres que fueron denominados como Ángeles.

Según SEELE, el primero de los enviados divinos debería de aparecer en el Antártico.

Decidimos dejarlos hacer su jugada. Pues si nosotros nos entrometíamos en ese momento no estaríamos aquí.

En el año 2000 SEELE fundó una organización gubernamental llamada GEHIRN. Enviaron una expedición al polo sur a cargo del doctor Katsuragi.

Curiosamente Gendo se fue un día antes de lo que pasó.

Despertaron al titán dormido e invocaron su ira. Pagaron el precio, junto al resto del mundo.

Una catástrofe se originó a partir de este hecho. La tragedia la denominamos el día de hoy como 'Segundo Impacto'.

Los miembros de SEELE encubrieron el hecho con la mentira de que un asteroide impactó en el continente Antártico.

Esos estúpidos estuvieron jugando con fuerzas que no podían siquiera comprender.

Supimos la identidad de cada uno de ellos. Mientras ellos creían ser desconocidos nosotros sabíamos hasta de sus gustos.

Pasaron un par de años sin que SEELE hiciera movimiento alguno. Pero era GEHIRN quien nos mostró lo que era usar tremenda muestra de poder.

Esa curiosa organización estaba trabajando en un interesante plan denominado como 'Proyecto E.

Crearon máquinas a su imagen a partir del Ángel que despertaron en la Antártida. Supimos que su propósito era construir varias de ellas para combatir a los Ángeles.

Esas cosas en nuestras manos nos darían el control de todo.

Para encubrirnos decidimos hacer lo mismo que SEELE. Crear nuestra organización.

Así que de esta manera formamos las Fuerzas Internacionales de Milicia y Estrategia.

Seguimos la pista a GEHIRN. Avanzaron mucho con el Proyecto E. al terminar a la primera de las unidades, la joven Yui Ikari se dispuso a ser el sujeto de contacto con el núcleo de la máquina.

La mujer se desvaneció. Su esposo Gendo quedó destrozado y luego de algún tiempo abandonó a su propio hijo.

Del niño no supimos mucho. Fue puesto al cuidado de sus tíos para luego pasar al de un tutor. Nos enteramos que sería el piloto de la unidad primera.

Cierto tiempo después algo similar ocurrió en Alemania.

De la misma forma que Yui, otra mujer se utilizó para hacer contacto con la unidad segunda. Su cuerpo no se desvaneció, pero su alma quedó atrapada dentro de la segunda unidad.

Se suicidó la muy estúpida estando loca y dejando sola a su hija. Esa niña fue después denominada como la Segunda Elegida.

GEHIRN terminó de construir una nueva unidad. Esta estaba adelantada por mucho. Fue numerada como la décima. Uno de los doctores fue el sujeto de prueba para pilotar siendo asimilado al igual que Yui.

Esa organización siguió con la construcción de los Evangelions.

Pero luego de que la doctora creadora del sistema MAGI murió en una tragedia desconocida se disolvió GEHIRN y se creó NERV.

Durante el tiempo en que se construían el resto de las unidades trabajaron en el GeoFront.

Una estructura increíblemente grande y tecnológica. La base militar jamás creada sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Junto a Tokio-3 esas fortalezas se convirtieron en objeto de nuestra admiración. Ambas creadas con fines militares para contener o detener a los Ángeles.

Los Evangelions fueron el objeto de nuestra atención principal. Respecto a la unidad décima, era la única que podíamos tomar sin que pusieran demasiada resistencia por parte de NERV.

México en ese entonces era una nación en conflicto constante debido a la corrupción de sus mandatarios y la falta de recursos después del segundo impacto.

Armamos una guerra civil para mantener distraídos a los de la rama de la ahora NERV México pero no contábamos con algo.

Para el año 2011 ya teníamos gran terreno en la guerra civil. Estábamos planeando cómo tomar al EVA 10 pero cierto mocoso se interpuso en nuestros planes varias veces por los próximos tres años.

El párvulo maldito correspondía al nombre de Alex Zokinami. Ese revoltoso siempre encontraba la forma de acabar con alguno que otro plan de Hydra.

Por fortuna nunca supo de nuestra existencia, pero el problema fue que enviarían en el año 2015 al EVA 10 con rumbo a Japón.

No teníamos tiempo. Intentamos lo posible pero el pueblo mexicano pudo más que nuestra ambición. Finalmente fuimos derrotados mientras Zokinami miraba nuestra derrota junto a su ejército de rebeldes.

Ese niño siempre estuvo en la Lista Negra de Hydra. Desde que empezó con explotar una de nuestras estaciones hasta cuando impidió que asesináramos al comandante de NERV de esa nación.

Nos retiramos no sin antes cobrar una pequeña venganza del engendro ese. Reclutamos a su entonces novia. Según nuestros espías ambos llevaban una relación difícil pues una era cruel y sádica mientras el otro era justo y noble.

La chica era demasiada ambiciosa. Su nombre, Reina Suarez. Bastante agresiva para una jovencita y bastante astuta para alguien de su edad.

El chico salió de México junto a su juguetito de rojo con azul. Esperamos algún descuido de NERV Japón para tomar a los EVAS pero no nos fijamos en NERV del resto del globo.

La seguridad de todas sus sedes era pobre y sin entrenamiento militar. Apenas y servían como guardias. Tomamos siete de las sedes de NERV.

No tomamos las sedes en sí. Tomamos lo más valioso que tenían, sus unidades Evangelion. Nos hicimos con las unidades en masa que SEELE tenía planeado usar para el Tercer Impacto.

Esperamos a que derrotaran al último de los ángeles.

Finalmente el último Ángel estaba destruido y comenzamos a mover nuestras manos para así lograr el dominio.

-XXXXX-

-"Creo que ha valido la pena" –pensaba para luego tomar el botón detonador.

-_Hail Hydra –_dijo el hombre como palabras finales. Luego de eso el lugar estalló para borrar de la existencia a los Comandantes de NERV y los miembros de SEELE. –"Corta una cabeza y dos más surgirán."

De esta manera empezó el plan de dominio de Hydra. No querían causar el Tercer Impacto, sino esclavizar al mundo y tenerlo bajo su control.

**Continúa en Neon Génesis Evangelion: Creando un Destino Parte II.**

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

**¿Por qué escribí este episodio extra? Pues bien. Quería dar a entender los planes de esta organización maligna para así aclarar unas cuantas dudas respecto a Hydra.**

**Lo puse en una perspectiva diferente, mientras el ejecutor de Gendo Ikari y compañía reflexionaba antes de morir. Quizá hayan notado (Si son fanáticos de Marvel) que me basé en esas obras para crear la organización.**

**La historia la he convertido en una especie de Crossover pues he mezclado tanto Pacific Rim, Marvel y Evangelion.**

**Respecto al personaje de mi creación, Alex Zokinami; he notado que le he dado demasiado protagonismo, pero no se apuren pues en los siguientes de la Segunda parte el Tercer Elegido recuperará el papel estelar.**

**Espero les guste esta extraña obra.**

**Saludos y nos leemos.**


End file.
